No te cambio por nada
by MakiMalfoy
Summary: Scorpius despues de cinco años decide dar paso a sus sentimientos, pero no sera nada facil teniendo en cuenta de quien esta enamorado
1. El amorEl amor

**Hola Soy Maricé y esta es mi primera historia ojala les guste, he puesto mucho cariño en ella y espero se vea reflejado.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**El amor…el amor**

Scorpius estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras la profesora Trelawney daba una mas de sus aburridas clases de Adivinación, recordaba después de cinco años en Hogwarts como el primer día un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado con unos enormes ojos verdes brillantes le pedía permiso para sentarse en su compartimiento en el tren en compañía de su prima sin pensar que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, era Albus Potter hijo del gran héroe Harry Potter del que había escuchado desde que nació ya que su familia a pesar del orgullo y la soberbia que los caracterizaba nunca pudieron negar que Potter había ganado la Segunda guerra de una manera justa y que igualmente fue muy considerado al perdonar a sus abuelos y a su padre por estar del lado del enemigo aduciendo que fueron obligados y amenazados por el señor oscuro, lo cual hizo que ninguno tuviera que pagar condena en Azkaban.

Así fue como a pesar de que su padre no dio saltos de alegría con la noticia no tuvo ningún problema en iniciar una buena amistad con el hijo intermedio de Harry Potter y a pesar que en los primeros meses de su primer año, el hermano Mayor de Albus y la tribu que tenia por primos le dirigían apenas el saludo con el paso del tiempo se fue ganando su confianza y lo consideraron para ser parte de " Los nuevos merodeadores de Hogwarts" haciendo realmente su vida en el colegio mucho mas divertida y feliz de lo que nunca pudo imaginar.

Ahora ya habían pasado cinco años y lejos veía al pequeño niño tímido que fue acompañado por sus padres a la estación de tren, ahora ya era un muchacho alto y de porte atlético al que aparte de los estudios, el quidditch y las travesuras que realizaba con su mejor amigo le estaban interesando otras cosas, instintivamente su mirada gris se dirigió a la prima de Albus.

Rose Weasley había llamado la atención de Scorpius desde la primera vez que la vio, un poco cautelosa y observadora, tal vez por las palabras de su padre al despedirla en la estación del expreso de Hogwarts , casi ordenándole que no hiciese mucha amistad con aquel muchacho rubio (esto gracias a que su madre intervino ya que su padre casi le prohibía que tuviese algún contacto con el) además que debía superarlo en todos los cursos, cosa que hasta ese día no había tenido tanto problema en hacer aunque era un buen rival en el estudio.

Ahora con 15 años Rose era no solo la mejor estudiante de su año si no que también era una de las chicas mas populares, con su alta y espigada figura , su cabellera rojo fuego que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda de una manera perfectamente ondulada (secretos de cuidado de cabello que le había enseñado su madre para controlar su rebelde melena), con unos enormes ojos azul vivo heredados de su padre al igual que las coquetas y casi imperceptibles pecas esparcidas en sus mejillas y nariz que la hacían simplemente adorable, todo esto conjugado con su carácter que en palabras de su primo Albus era la combinación genética que orgullosamente ostentaba la familia, tenia el sentido del humor de los hombres de la familia Weasley, era voluntariosa y decidida como su tía Ginny e inteligente y sensible como su madre Hermione y por ultimo tenia pasta de líder que lo demostraba jugando como buscadora en el equipo de quidditch de su casa Gryffindor.

Sin embargo siempre se le había hecho difícil llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, era parte de la rutina que se hablaran irónicamente hasta el punto de producir terror a alguien que quisiera ponerse entre los dos al momento de una discusión por miedo de que de esas miradas salieran rayos con alguna maldición imperdonable.

Al termino de la hora, los estudiantes recogieron su mochilas y comenzaron a dirigirse al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Albus y Scorpius compartían la mesa de Slytherin, alguna vez Potter le confeso que al principio sintió miedo pero que para su padre significaba que era un momento de unión entre las casas, ya que algunos de sus primos tampoco habían ido a la casa del gran León como Victoire que fue a Ravenclaw y luego Dominique le siguió los pasos, Molly y Lucy fueron a Hufflepuf, mientras que los mayores como Teddy, James , Fred , Roxanne y ahora Rose, Louis, Hugo y Lili permanecían en Gryffindor.

Cuando se sentaron en su mesa Albus lo miraba como tratando de meterse en sus pensamientos.

- No llevaremos Legeremancia hasta el próximo año Potter- dijo secamente Scorpius.

- Has estado excesivamente callado en la clase de Trelawney, Scor.

- La verdad es que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, Al... esa clase no puede ser mas aburrida- aseguró Malfoy sonriendo de medio lado mientras se servia un gran trozo de filete.

-Si, es cierto, gracias a Dios que el próximo año ya no tendremos que llevar ese curso, un día de estos voy a roncar tan fuerte que la profesora creerá que realmente hay un Grim en el aula.

- Ambos rieron mientras que Scorpius fijaba la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor para observar al clan Weasley que conversaba amenamente al otro extremo de la sala.

- Rose conversaba amenamente con su prima Lily, Hanna Longbottom y Lysander Scamander.

- Oye Rose! En las vacaciones de verano mi papa se apareció con un Felefono celuloide, que le regalaron por la compra de una cocina, ya vez que a mi mama le encantan esa cosas muggles, pero no sabe como usarlo.

- Se llama "Teléfono Celular" Hanna!!! Rió divertida blanqueando los ojos la pelirroja, pero dudo que le sirva para comunicarse con tu papa acá en el castillo, creo que mejor siguen con los patronus.

- Pues si lo mismo les dije –respondió Hanna con una gran sonrisa mientras se servia mas zumo de calabaza.

- Cual es nuestra siguiente clase, Rose? –pregunto Lysander.

- Pociones –Respondió Rose mientras engullía el ultimo pedazo de Pie de calabazas que quedaba en su plato.

- Si tu mama te viera comer así pensaría que eres mi tío Ron con peluca, rió divertida Lily-No se como no engordas.

- Genética querida, genética, ya ves papá puede comerse un Hipogrifo completo y ahí esta tan delgado como siempre.

- Te toca esa clase con mi hermano verdad?-pregunto Lily

- Sip y con Lorcan también- se refirió Rose mirando a Lysander- quieres que le de algún recado?

- No ninguno-Contesto Lily- Solo trata de no matar a Malfoy, últimamente escucho a Albus quejarse que parecen dos viejas peleándose todo el tiempo, pero a mi me huele a eso que del odio al amor hay un pasito.

Rose miro con cara de pocos amigos a su prima y terminando de pasar el bocado que tenia en la boca respondió.

- Niña!!! Aun no he digerido!!!! Como mencionas a ese tipo aggghh y aun peor yo con…Agghhh.

- El amor..El amor.. Canturreaba Lily con los brazos extendidos como si flotara.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	2. De enemigo a héroe

**Hola Soy Maricé y esta es mi primera historia ojala les guste, he puesto mucho cariño en ella y espero se vea reflejado.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**De enemigo a héroe**

Como era costumbre en la clase del profesor Slughorn, tenían que separarse en grupos de cuatro, así que todos estaban formados a un lado del salón esperando las indicaciones del viejo hombre para ver quienes trabajarían juntos.

Rose miraba detenidamente Slughorn pensando hasta cuando daría clases. Por Dios! ese hombre debía de estar cerca de los 100 años si le había enseñado a sus abuelos y luego a sus padres, pero no podía negar que parecía que el hombre se conservaba en cloroformo o tal vez tenia una cámara de crionizacion muggle, pues no aparentaba tener mas de 70 años. Sonrió para si misma imaginándoselo metido en un sarcófago como vampiro.

-Bueno, los grupos para los siguientes dos meses serán de la siguiente manera-informo el maestro-Baddock, Higgs,Boot y Carmichael en la mesa numero uno; Whitby, Cauldwell, Wood, Creevy mesa dos; Finnigan, Mcmillan, Nott y Lorcan Scamander mesa tres; Malfoy, Potter, Weasley y Lysander Scamander mesa cuatro.

Rose se dirigio a su mesa sin muchos ánimos, entre todos los alumnos de Slytherin le tocaba con el que le hacia la vida a cuadritos es decir Scorpius Malfoy, puso su libro de pociones sobre la mesa y le envió una mirada desafiante al rubio, encontrándose con unos destellantes ojos grises que por un momento le hicieron bajar la vista hacia sus apuntes, tenia que admitir que el muchacho no era nada desagradable a la vista ,era alto, atlético, con su cabello rubio platino un poco largo y bien peinado a la moda, parecía que lo hubiesen sacado de una revista de ídolos juveniles como al parecer también lo había notado la mayoría de pubertas y adolescentes que lo seguían por los pasillos como tratando de pedirle un autógrafo. Pero un momento… que le pasaba??? Estaba admitiendo que Malfoy le parecía guapo?. Definitivamente algo en el almuerzo le había caído mal, debía de estar con fiebre o algo parecido, meneo la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas locas ideas de la cabeza para volverse a concentrarse en las instrucciones dadas por Slughorn.

Al final de la clase, todos los alumnos salieron suplicando clemencia por la cantidad de deberes que les habían dejado en la clase pociones, como era posible?!!! Es que acaso los maestros se habían confabulado para no dejarles tiempo para entrenar para los partidos de quidditch o para alguna sana diversión, tendrían que pasarse la mayoría de sus horas libres en la biblioteca estudiando y haciendo trabajos.

Como es que sus padres y sus tíos habían tenido tiempo de enfrentarse al señor oscuro y aprobar todos los cursos?, era la pregunta que Rose y Albus no dejaban de hacerse, definitivamente eran otras épocas y ahora los profesores creían que a ellos les sobraba mas tiempo.

-Hey Rose-Dijo Albus rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaban por los pasillos-A que hora vamos a reunirnos para hacer el trabajo de pociones?

- A las 5 esta bien? A esa hora debo de haber terminado la práctica de quidditch-contesto la pelirroja

- No se para que entrenas tanto si igual Slytherin va a ganar la copa este año-bufo el rubio a sus espaldas.

- Pues hasta ahora no te he visto hacer nada bueno por tu equipo Malfoy-respondió irónicamente Rose

- O sea que me has estado observando mientras juego

- Nada que no sea estrictamente táctico, no te hagas falsas ilusiones serpientita

- No por favor!! No empiecen a cacarear los dos-respondió Albus suspirando.

- A las 5 en la biblioteca entonces y fin de la discusión- finalizó Rose , caminando en dirección a su sala común.

Albus la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y luego volteo a ver a Malfoy que también tenia la mirada fija en el punto en el que ella se había dirigido, aunque esta vez el rubio tenia una mirada apacible como extasiado.

- Creo que Lily tiene razón-inquirió el moreno-Lo de ustedes es amor aunque no lo quieran aceptar.

- Que pasa Potter? Te has dedicado a tomar Wisky de fuego entre clases o que?

Albus solo sonrió satisfactoriamente, sabia que no estaba del todo equivocado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Los días siguientes pasaron con normalidad y a Rose le sorprendía que Malfoy hubiese bajado de alguna manera la guardia, últimamente no peleaba con el, ya que el rubio había estado tratando de evitarla o las veces que estaba en su presencia simplemente callaba o respondía lo estrictamente necesario, lo cual intrigaba terriblemente a la pelirroja.

Por lo general Scorpius Malfoy era muy sociable y no perdía oportunidad para hacerla rabiar en cuanto ella abriese la boca, que había cambiado?

_Hay no por Dios!! Me estoy volviendo masoquista!!, pero realmente estoy extrañando a ese rubio idiota!!!_

Pensaba Rose mientras tomaba una ducha caliente antes de dirigirse al lago que en esta época estaba congelado así que aprovecharía su sábado para ir a patinar un rato. Se puso unos pantalones jeans, una chompa de cuello alto rosada que combinaba con su gorro y guantes además de una capa, estaba lista para la acción!!.

Albus y Scorpius habían decidido volar en escoba esa la mañana por los campos de Hogwarts, por un momento Scorpius se había distraído mirando una grácil figura que patinaba en el lago, con los brazos extendidos gozando la brisa helada que acariciaba su rostro, era realmente hermosa la escena.

- No sabia que tu prima patinase tan bien- le comento el rubio a Albus

- La verdad que yo tampoco, parece que Rose tiene aun muchas cosas para sorprendernos eh!

- Toda una cajita de sorpresas había resultado Weasley.

- Realmente!!-Sonrió Albus,-Lo único que le falta sacar de esa cajita es a un novio, tiene loco a la mitad del colegio, sobre todo a los de los últimos años, mas de uno me han pedido que los ayude con una cita

Scorpius sintió que le quemaban las entrañas en ese momento, Si Albus no fuera su mejor amigo, lo hubiese tirado de la escoba pidiendo que se clavara de cabeza en la fría nieve y sin pensarlo respondió

- Pero no estarás pensando en hacerlo? No?, No creo que a James y a Fred le agrade mucho la idea.

- Bueno, realmente he estado analizando en presentarle a alguien interesante, ya sabes talvez eso ayude a que le mejore un poco el carácter con respecto al sexo masculino.

- No!!-respondió ofuscado Scorpius –Quiero decir Albus, por favor!! Rose seria carne de cordero para todos esos lobos de séptimo , tu no querrás que tu primita este expuesta a eso?- volvió a intervenir con un tono nervioso el rubio.

- Bueno, lobos hay en todos los años, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, eres el jefe de la manada Scor.

- Es distinto, yo no me he comido a ninguna indefensa ciervatilla, todas con las que me he relacionada han venido con el cuello descubierto a mi guarida y bueno quien soy yo para negarles ese honor.

- See see como no! –se mofo el moreno blanqueando los ojos .

Cuando bajaron de sus escobas seguían discutiendo quien era menos santo en cuestión de mujeres, mientras recorrían el camino hacia el lago, se detuvieron a escasos metros mientras veían la larga y esbelta figura de Rose hacer unos giros impresionantes, que hicieron que ambos muchachos desprendieran un sonoro WOW!! Y aplaudieran alentándola. Rose salio de su concentración para voltear a ver a sus admiradores, sentía como la sangre llenaba sus mejillas , les sonrió y alzo una mano para saludarlos y de pronto sintió un sonido estremecedor...

CRACK…Era el hielo quebrándose a su alrededor y en ese instante sintió como si algo debajo de sus pies absorbiera su mundo, de pronto veía todo nublado y agua por doquier, no podía respirar y los patines de hielo pesaban mas de lo usual. _Dios no puedo sacármelos!... Donde esta mi varita?... que frío hace…,por.. Porque tengo tantas ganas de dormir?_

Albus se había quedado de una pieza al ver a desaparecer a Rose, cuando pudo reaccionar Malfoy estaba a mitad de carrera hacia el punto donde la habían visto la ultima vez.

- ALBUS!!!!! Gritaba el rubio mientras corría….VE POR AYUDA ALBUS!!!

El moreno tomo su escoba lo mas rápido que pudo y aun en shock tomo picada hacia el castillo, mientras que Scorpius apenas y se quito la capa que traía encima y se metió un clavado por el hoyo por el que había desaparecido Rose.

_Dios no la encuentro!!..Donde estas Rose? No me hagas esto pecas!!!..._pasaron 5 segundos y casi muere del horror , ahí estaba ella flotando en medio del agua pálida y con el cabello rojo esparcido alrededor de su rostro que le daba un aspecto totalmente fantasmal. Scorpius nado lo mas rápido que pudo la tomo por la cintura y ayudado por su varita y todas sus fuerzas logro pronunciar en medio de burbujas "Ascendio" y el y Rose salieron disparados de las heladas aguas hasta caer en la orilla del lago.

-ROSE!!! POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!!!-le gritaba a la muchacha que permanecía sin dar señales de vida y con los labios completamente morados-ROSE!! QUEDATE CONMIGO POR FAVOR!!-Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino hacia ella para darle respiración boca a boca y luego comenzó con el masaje cardio- pulmonar…una…dos…tres veces repitió el proceso, hasta que por fin Rose respiro botando el agua que tenia en sus pulmones.

La tranquilidad en ese momento lo invadió, pero aun estaba helada y temblaba sin parar, cuando se dio cuenta que el también temblaba sin poderse contener, fue en ese momento que llego la directora McGonagall y Madame Promfrey seguidas por el profesor Flitwick y Albus quienes llevaban mantas mágicas con las que rápidamente arroparon a Rose y a Scorpius para darles calor y llevarlos inmediatamente a la enfermería.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose, se veía en un salón amplio y blanco, tenia mucho frío y miedo en eso vio a través de un ventanal a Scorpius Malfoy…_Que hacia el ahí?.._No importaba su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, le estaba gritando algo a través del vidrio, pero no lo escuchaba, se acerco corriendo hacia el y logro escucharlo.

-ROSE DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!!!

- Pero si no estoy dormida Malfoy, mírame estoy acá!!!

- ROSE QUEDATE CONMIGO POR FAVOR!!!!

- Si , si eso quiero, pero no puedo alcanzarte!!!!

En eso sintió que Malfoy rompía el vidrio y posaba sus calientes labios sobre los de ella y luego un flash…dos..Tres veces sintió lo mismo y luego vio a lo lejos a sus profesores y Albus con los rostros aterrados y luego una oscuridad pacifica.

Abrió los ojos de un tirón, como si de eso dependiera seguir viva, y encontró a su primo sentado en una silla al lado de su cama. Con esos ojos verdes tan particulares bien puestos sobre ella.

- Donde estoy, Al?

- En la enfermería, Rosie-contesto el moreno-Caíste al agua helada, aun tienes fiebre, pero madame Pomfrey dice que pronto estarás bien, solo es cuestión de uno o dos días que estés completamente curada.

- Pero…como he…tú me sacaste?

- No Rosie-dijo apenado el muchacho, no tuve una reacción tan rápida, fue Scor el que te saco.

- Malfoy?..Y..Eh..En donde esta el?

Albus alzo la mirada y la dirigió a la cama que estaba al lado de la de Rose, ella voltio a ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su primo y ahí estaba el, durmiendo placidamente con los labios aun morados.

- También le dio hipotermia-continuo Albus- Pero la esta pasando mejor que tu, recién se durmió hasta hace una hora cuando estuvo seguro de que estabas fuera de peligro, Madame Pomfrey dice que tuviste suerte que te sacaran tan rápido, es mas…Scorpius tuvo que revivirte, si no…no se que hubiese sido de ti-dijo sollozando el muchacho.

Rose no podía creerlo!!! Scorpius Malfoy había arriesgado su vida para salvarla,? Volvió a mirar hacia la cama donde se encontraba el rubio y comprendió que el sueño que había tenido hace un momento no había sido tan irreal y sintió que un fuego la quemaba por dentro y no era precisamente la fiebre.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	3. Dulces 16

**Dulces 16**

Eran los últimos días de Marzo, empezaba la primavera y llegaba el cumpleaños numero 16 de Rose, a ella nunca le había gustado mucho su cumpleaños, así que trataba de pasarlo como cualquier día común, despertó temprano y encontró los regalos que le había enviado toda su familia(los cuales ocupaban gran parte de su habitación) entre los cuales contaban los siempre bien recibidos sweaters tejidos por la abuela Molly, pasando por perfumes, joyitas y todo lo que una adolescente podría necesitar, luego de un largo baño, se vistió, peino su cabello, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y bajo al gran comedor para continuar con su vida.

En el inmenso salón la esperaban (muy a su pesar) todos sus primos quienes por más que Rose se resistía, todos los años le cantaban el "Feliz cumpleaños" de la manera más estruendosa posible, así que tratando de controlar el bochornoso suceso, permaneció calmada mientras le rompían los tímpanos a coro.

Luego de desayunar, Rose tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de runas antiguas, hasta que fue interceptada por Malfoy.

-Hola Rose, Feliz cumpleaños!

-Hola Scorpius, Gracias

-Eh..bueno quería entregarte este pequeño presente

- Eh…no…no puedo aceptarlo.

- Por que no? Tú también me diste un regalo en Navidad, recuerdas?

-Pero yo solo te regale un reloj de pulsera muggle por que siempre te gusto el de Albus.

-Por eso, fue un lindo gesto que quiero devolver.

-Oh bueno gracias-sonrió la pelirroja un poco avergonzada-Te..te dejo tengo clases.

-Ok nos vemos luego, adiós.

Rose emprendió su andar hacia el aula de Runas, una vez que se cercioró de que no había nadie cerca no pudo mas con su curiosidad al ver el paquete finamente envuelto con un lazo rojo y lo abrió cuidadosamente, era un diario encuadernado de cuero con aplicaciones de filigranas de plata en forma de flores con una mariposa en el centro, era realmente hermoso, Rose lo miraba encandilada y decidió que a partir de ese día empezaría a escribir todo lo que pensaba en el.

Al llegar la noche luego de haber cenado se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y comenzó a escribir en su nuevo confidente.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy cumplí 16 años y te recibí de la persona que menos pensé que pudiera tener un detalle tan especial conmigo, realmente este muchacho se ha convertido en un completo misterio para mi, hay días que esta avocado a hacerme la vida imposible y hay días como hoy que es un completo caballero, sino fuera porque expira virilidad por donde lo mires, pensaría que tiene los problemas hormonales del que sufrimos las mujeres jeje, en fin cambiando de tema, hoy estuve hablando con mi prima Dominique que es un año mayor que yo y me dio una majestuosa charla de lo que una chica a mi edad debe y tiene que hacer y realmente me dejo pensando, según ella la vida de un adolescente no solo consiste en cumplir con las expectativas de nuestros padres como ser buenos estudiantes y ser campeones de quidditch _(la verdad de que la familia Weasley se podía sentir muy orgullosa de esto ultimo, ya que ese año tenia a 6 miembros de la familia en el equipo de Gryffindor, James y Fred eran bateadores, Hugo como guardián, Lily y Roxane eran cazadoras y Rose buscadora y en Slytherin Albus era Cazador) _si no que debo comenzar a interactuar mas socialmente con mis compañeros, claro que Dom_ _se refiere mas a los chicos que a las chicas_, _ya que debo aclararte que tengo muchas amigas fuera de mi gran familia, lo cual no es igual con el sexo opuesto y la verdad es que aunque muchos chicos me han invitado a salir tipo "cita" cuando vamos a Hogsmeade nunca he aceptado, tal vez porque me siento un poco insegura, Dominique y Lily dicen que esto a partir de este año debe cambiar ya que si no no tendré nada entretenido que contarle acerca de mi vida a mis hijos y nietos, cosa que será difícil tener si no salgo de la biblioteca de vez en cuando._

_Así que querido diario a partir de mañana seré mas sociable, total a nadie en la familia le ha ido mal por serlo un poco, claro que hay algunos que exageran como James que ha sido nombrado el casanova de la familia, creo que por eso nos cela tanto, cree que todos son igual a el._

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, vamos a ver que novedades te traigo mañana._

Rose cerro su diario, lo dejo en el cajón de su mesita de noche y apago la luz para dormir-

En su habitación en las mazmorras de Syltherin un Scorpius Malfoy leia con mala cara un cuaderno que tenia en sus manos sin darse cuenta que Albus lo miraba interrogante desde hace unos minutos.

-Pasa algo Scor?-preguntó intrigado el moreno.

-No, nada Al-respondió el rubio cerrando de golpe el cuaderno que tenia en la mano y guardándolo en su baúl- Hey Al, una pregunta suelta, siempre sigues pensando en presentarle algún galán a Rose?

-Bueno la verdad es que lo había considerado, hasta que se lo mencione a James y…bueno casi me saca los ojos-sonrió avergonzado

-Es bastante celoso, no?

-Rayando en la exageración, diría yo!! Ni siquiera cela de esa manera a Lily, bueno la verdad es que mis padres no lo dejarían, sobre todo mi mamá, pero en el caso de Rose es distinto, ya que tiene todo el apoyo de mi tío Ron y como es su padrino y encima mi papá es padrino de Rose, entonces se siente con mas derecho para cuidarla, la verdad es que nadie me cae tan mal como para desearle que se enfrente al interrogatorio y a las malas caras que le pondrán eso tres, porque aunque mi mamá lo deje sin cenar un mes, mi papá tendrá vela en el entierro del pobre desgraciado-sentencio Albus divertido.

-Si..bueno pobre Rose creo que nunca tendrá novio no?-rió un poco nervioso Scorpius.

-No tampoco lo creas, a la hora que ella se decida, saldrá a flote el carácter que le heredaron mi tía Hermione y mi mamá. Ellas si que no se dejan mandar por nadie!...y a todo esto a que viene tu pregunta?

-Bu…bueno, escuché cuando Dominique y Lily le decían a Rose que tenia que tener citas y como me lo mencionaste una vez quería saber en que había quedado todo.

-Que raro he estado todo el día contigo y no me acuerdo haber escuchado esa conversación.

-Eso no es novedad Albus, si fuera menos distraído sacarías Extraordinario en todos los cursos.

-Si puede ser, je je será por eso que nunca me entero a tiempo de las cosas no?

-Exacto!-afirmo Scorpius aliviado de que su amigo no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mortalmente celoso que estaba..

Al día siguiente, Rose estaba lista para bajar a desayunar temprano como siempre, cuando Lily acompañada de Dominique entraron a su habitación.

-Hola Hanna, hola Rose-saludo Dominique.

-Hola Dominique, como entraste?-le pregunto aun soñolienta Hanna.

-Lily le pidió permiso a la dama gorda-sonrió animada la rubia.

-Y a que debo la visita tan madrugadora primitas?-pregunto Rose mientras terminaba de peinarse

-Pues es con respecto a lo que hablamos ayer, recuerdas?-menciono Lily

-Si lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver eso?

-Que desde hoy comienzan los cambios sustanciales Rose!, empezando por tu apariencia.-refuto Dominique.

-Que..que tiene mi apariencia?

-Bueno-comenzó Lily- Rose tu falda esta increíblemente larga.

-Pero si esta a la altura de la rodilla!

-Exacto!-se horrorizo la mayor de las Weasley-estamos en un colegio no en un asilo de viejas, tendremos que subirla un poco.

-Que tanto? preguntó temerosa Rose.

-Mmm…Unos 10 centímetros estaría bien y aun así estaría larga,-respondió la rubia, y en un mover de varita acorto el tamaño de la falda.

-Creo que no son 10 centímetros Dom! –exclamo Rose frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Hay Rose!! 5 centímetros mas, 5 centímetros menos no son nada!-Se defendió Dominique-además se te ve muy bien sin llegar a ser para nada vulgar.

-Tiene razón Rose! Ratifico Hanna sentada al borde su cama.

-Esta bien-acepto Rose rodando los ojos.

-Ahora viene la segunda parte del Emergency make over-continuo divertida Lily

-Que?!!! Aun hay más?

-Obvio!- Le contesto la menor de sus primas – Mira Rose la verdad es que eres muy bella.

-Hay Lily, lo dices porque me quieres y…

-Y porque tengo ojos-la interrumpió, blanqueando los ojos, la pequeña –igual que el resto del colegio Rose, pero por ejemplo nadie se dará cuenta de las enormes y pobladas pestañas que tienes, porque son tan claras que pasan desapercibidas.

-Es por eso que le pondremos un poquito de color con este Rimel, especial para adolescentes, no te las maltrata, ni se corre con las lágrimas, mi mama me envió unos cuantos el año pasado, indico Dominique, yo también las necesito.

-Igual yo-agrego Lily –yo las uso desde el año pasado y ni aun así se ven como las tuyas.

Rose las miro completamente exhausta, no podía con ellas, parecía un complot en su contra, así que se sentó al borde de su cama y dejo que sus primas hicieran de ella lo que quisieran.

Albus y Scorpius acababan de llegar al Gran comedor, el joven Malfoy no tenia buen semblante, a leguas se notaba que no había dormido bien, por lo que dejo a un lado el zumo de calabaza y se sirvió una taza con café bien cargado, se le partía la cabeza del dolor que tenia y encima su siguiente clase era Aritmancia y no podía faltar para ir a la enfermería, los exámenes parciales empezarían en dos semanas y con la cantidad de trabajos no tendría tiempo de ponerse al día, menos aun con los dichosos T.I.M.O.S que serian en dos meses y además de todo eso…Rose Weasley ..Si Rose Weasley! en que momento se le metió esa alta, monumental, graciosa, inteligente y bella pelirroja en la cabeza!!! Estaba completamente imbecilizado por ella y lo peor era que sufriría en silencio pues ni Albus tenia que saberlo y es que su amigo era el mejor de todos, pero también era el mas boca floja de todo el colegio y jamás por su orgullo(aunque un tanto alicaído) Malfoy nadie podía enterarse de sus sentimientos.

Por un momento creyó que su desvelada le estaba jugando una mala pasada, en la puerta del gran salón estaba parada una mujer bellísima que comenzaba avanzar entre las mesas como si flotara en el aire, si no supiera que las Veelas eran rubias diría que aquella mujer era una de ellas, si! una Veela de fuego por el color de su cabellera que flotaba a cada paso que daba derramando una fragancia dulce…Pero por las barbas de Merlín!!!! Si..Si..Era Rose, Rose Weasley, SU Rose, estaba hermosísima!! irresistible, lujuriosa y malditamente sexy!!, pero al parecer no solo el lo había notado, en cuanto pudo reaccionar después de varios segundos se percato que ella era la razón de los murmullos y de las bocas abiertas y babeantes de la mayoría de especimenes masculinos que estaban desayunando, esta era la peor de sus pesadillas, tenia ganas de romperles la cara a cada uno de los que osaban mirarla, pero solo se quedarían en ganas por que no tenia la fuerza ni siquiera de poner un ojo morado al mas debilucho.

Hasta Albus se había quedado con la boca abierta, bueno por lo menos descartó la idea de que a su mejor amigo no se sentía atraído por el sexo opuesto cuando el moreno aun con la boca llena balbuceo que no sabia que su prima estuviese tan buena. Esa era la peor señal de todas, ni siquiera el primo era conciente que era su casi hermana por la que se estaba relamiendo. Solo le quedo esperar que el celoso primo James no estuviese igual de extasiado que su hermano menor y que el lo ayudase a espantar a esta jauría de lobos que pretendían almorzarse a su preciada prima, eso era! El café estaba cumpliendo su propósito, avivar la mente del rubio, que se había olvidado del dolor de cabeza, de la aritmancia, de los T.I.M.O.S y de todas las boludeces que le seguían, lo único que ocupaba en ese momento su mente era que nadie tocara a su tesoro mas preciado.

Sintió como si un resorte lo impulsara fuera de la mesa y se aproximo a toda prisa hacia a mesa de los leones, ni siquiera su mejor amigo se había percatado con la rapidez con la que casi corría hacia su destino, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de James se percato para su alivio(por alguna manera decirlo)que el castaño estaba rabiando tratando de poner un poco de orden y en su lugar a unos cuantos muchachos que rodeaban a Rose quien aun no se percataba de la magnitud del interés pervertido que estaba causando.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo James? – pregunto solícito Scorpius.

-Que?..Oh gracias Malfoy. En donde esta Albus? también debería estar acá no?

-Eh..Creo que aun esta procesando la información – contesto el rubio sonriendo nervioso mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su mesa en donde aun se encontraba Albus.

-No puede ser!!! es que acaso tú y yo somos los únicos cuerdos en este lugar? Refirió el castaño- Necesito tu ayuda, Fred, Hugo y Louis aun no bajan a desayunar y en cualquier momento alguno de estos tipos se le van a tirar encima a Rose.

-Bueno yo tengo clases de Aritmancia con Rose, te prometo que no me separare de ella, hasta que pase un poco este alboroto.

-Bueno espero que sea lo mas pronto posible – respondió James mientras le mandaba un manazo en la cabeza a Nathan Wood que se había quedado anonadado mirando a Rose con un pedazo de croissant en la boca.

Un poco mas aliviado por la aceptación del mayor del clan, se dirigió hacia el lugar que ocupaba Rose, la cual conversaba amenamente con Lily.

-Hola Rose –Saludo mientras escuchaba una especie de protestas a sus espaldas.

-Hola Scorpius, que tal?

-Le comentaba a James que teníamos Aritmancia juntos la próxima hora y que seria bueno que te acompañe, tú sabes, creo que las hormonas masculinas están un poco descontroladas hoy.

-Oh..bu..bueno si no hay problema…y Albus?

-El nos alcanzara en el aula, no te preocupes, ya estas lista?

-Si, si claro –La pelirroja se paro de su lugar tomando a la volada un croissant, recibió los libros que le alcanzaba Malfoy y emprendió el camino a clases acompañada del rubio.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos aun un poco solitarios, Rose percibía los ojos grises de Malfoy mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Disculpa la pregunta – hablo por fin el rubio.

-Si dime,

-Te has …. Tienes algo diferente hoy, pero no se que es?

-Ah! Bueno, son cosas de mis primas realmente – rió avergonzada Rose – Hoy en la mañana se aparecieron en mi habitación dispuestas a hacerme un fashion emergency.

-Y debido a que? –pregunto con un tono áspero Scorpius.

-Bueno según ellas, debo de ser mas coqueta y menos ratón de biblioteca –gruño Rose antes de mandar un hondo suspiro como si lo que acabase de decir le estuviera ocupando gran parte del pecho.

-Y que sientes tu? – volvió a preguntar el rubio, mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos grises en los ojos azul cielo de Rose.

-Yo?...eh…realmente no se que pensar, como que si me provoca ser como las demás chicas un poco y bueno si me había descuidado un poco, tu sabes, siempre paro contigo y con Albus que son chicos, y bueno siempre me tratan como uno mas del grupo y tal vez no se mucho interactuar con otros muchachos fuera de los de mi familia.

Rose, tomaba fotos mentales del rostro de Scorpius mientras este la miraba muy serio, se veía tan distinguido, pero sobre todo tan guapo que el corazón se le comenzó a acelerar.

-Debes de tener cuidado Weasley!, no todos los chicos son comos los de tu familia, o por lo menos no van a ser tan respetuosos contigo como lo son ellos.

_Ok me llamó Weasley, eso quiere decir que volvemos al medio plan de batalla_, pensó Rose.

-Lo se Malfoy! No soy tonta, además el que me vea un poco más femenina no significa que no me sepa defender, hasta ahora lo he hecho muy bien –dijo socarronamente la pelirroja.

-Tonta no, pero aun eres muy ingenua pecas! La mayoría de tipos en el gran comedor te querían meter mano, así que vete con cuidado.

-Hay Malfoy, estas sonando como James , si no te conociera hasta pensaría que estas celoso –rió divertida.

-Por favor Weasley!! El que tengas la falda mas corta, no significa que sea lo apropiado para mi estomago y mi buen gusto.

-Y yo que te había percibido un poco mas caballeroso, pero sigues siendo la misma bestia de siempre huroncito.

-Pues para mi sigues siendo el mismo arbusto rojo y pecoso de todos los días, por eso te vas a sentar conmigo hoy en clase, para evitar que alguien de tu familia tenga que batirse a duelo por defender tu honor – afirmó sarcásticamente Scorpius.

-Tú vena humorística esta en su más alto nivel hoy Malfoy? –termino diciendo Rose mientras entraba al aula de Aritmancia y abria sus libros para repasar la ultima clase, mientras Scorpius se sentaba a su lado sin dejar de pensar en que lo mejor era seguir de esa manera, ella ni siquiera lo registraba, es mas le acababa de decir que lo veía al igual que Albus como sus compañeros de travesuras, pero no como una potencial pareja, así que se seguiría comportando como siempre, aunque hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse sobre ella y comerle la boca como lo deseaba desde que la conoció, deseo que se había incrementado desde principios de año.

Así pasaban los días y aunque el acoso a Rose por parte de los muchachos desde quinto a séptimo había menguado un poco, Scorpius aun no podía de dejar de sentirse inquieto ya que el no podía vigilar a la muchacha en un gran numero de clases que el no compartía con la pelirroja, así que solo le quedaba tener paciencia y ver si ella daba alguna señal de interés hacia algún galán, aunque el sabia que aun antes de su nueva sexy imagen, muchos ya se habían interesado en ella, ahora estaba completamente seguro que mas de uno ya había tomado el suficiente valor para invitarla a salir o tal vez proponerle que fueran novios y eso lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

Nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera su mejor amigo pero todos los días cuando todos dormían el abría un libro que a simple vista era común y silvestre, pero en realidad era un nexo con el diario que le había regalado a Rose el día de su cumpleaños, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse mal por violar la intimidad de la chica que le quitaba el sueño, era la única manera de saber lo que ella realmente pensaba de el y por alguna manera decirlo del resto de homo sapiens que la perseguían, ya que ella estaba muy lejos de contarle a el y a Albus si algún muchacho le parecía atractivo y si quería relacionarse con el, así que había adoptado el ya trillado slogan de "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y a decir verdad el estaba en guerra con todo aquel macho que la rondara haciéndolo su rival por el amor de Rose.


	4. Que me bese un dementor!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Que me bese un dementor ¡!!**

Era al parecer una noche de Viernes cualquiera, Scorpius acababa de llegar del gran salón después de una cena normal, Rose había estado hablando amenamente con sus compañeros como siempre, su prima Lily la miraba como su ideal a seguir ( tanto como Rose miraba a su prima Victoire el los primeros años en Hogwarts) , Hanna hablaba incansablemente moviendo elocuentemente las manos y ocasionando que Rose de vez en cuando la corrigiera y Lysander intervenía eventualmente haciendo que todas lo quedaran mirando atónitamente por unos segundos y luego continuaran con la conversación, eran un grupo muy simpático. Luego de ponerse el Pijama y asearse, Scorpius abrió el mismo libro que leía todas las noches, pero de pronto sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, no daba crédito a lo que leía con los ojos del tamaño de un plato.

_Querido diario_

_Faltan 2 semanas para nuestros exámenes T.I.M.O.S y espero pasarlos sin ningún problema, no puedo negar que soy buena en casi todos los cursos, aunque adivinación definitivamente no se me da muy bien y bueno en pociones tengo a un gran rival, pero tengo fe en que conseguiré Extraordinarios igualmente. _

_Este fin de semana es nuestra penúltima salida a Hogsmeade y Nathan Wood me ha invitado para que salga con el, no te puedo negar que es guapísimo (muchas chicas me deben de odiar por tener una cita con el ), además de mencionar que su padre es un gran jugador del Puddlemere United, y es uno de los mejores amigos de mi primo James, claro que a este no le hace ninguna gracia que yo salga con Nathan, por lo que no se le ha ocurrido mejor idea que salgamos todos en grupo y al pobre de Wood no le ha quedado otra que aceptar, bueno la verdad es que la idea no me disgusta tanto, tu sabes es mi primera cita y no quiero sentirme presionada, además no me puedo engañar a mi misma, yo aun tenia la esperanza muy en el fondo de mi corazón que El me invitara, pero eso es casi imposible , puesto que ni siquiera me registra, por lo menos no de la forma que yo quisiera, así que ante la nula posibilidad de que algún día el se de cuenta de que soy la mujer de su vida , he decidido salir con algunos chicos para ver si puedo sentir por alguno de ellos aunque sea la mitad de lo que siento por ese muchacho que me roba el sueño._

_Bueno te mantendré informado, hasta mañana…_

Scorpius, termino de leer lo escrito por la pelirroja como si en cada palabra le hubiesen estado deseando la muerte, cerro el libro furioso y lo tiro en su baúl, cerrándolo de una manera brusca, lo cual hizo que Albus diera un respingo y se despertara de golpe.

- Que me bese un dementor!, Maldita sea!!!

-Que pasa Scorpius? Porque haces tanto ruido?, porque estas tan molesto?

-No es nada Albus – Dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse, no era bueno que su amigo sospechara de sus sentimientos – Creo que me olvide unos libros en la sala común, voy a buscarlos, sigue durmiendo.

-El moreno no se hizo de rogar, al ver que no había peligro de muerte, volvió a acomodarse bajo las mantas verdes de su cama.

Scorpius salio de su habitación con ganas de matar a alguien, pero aun no sabia si a Nathan Wood o al tipo del que estaba enamorada Rose, si lo mas probable era que lo quisiera matar a el , pero no sabia quien era, no lo peor del caso es que el pobre infeliz ni siquiera sabia que Rose moría de amor por el y al parecer tampoco tenia mucho interés en saberlo.

Debe ser un estupido Gay, co..como no se va a percatar de su existencia?, Por los 4 magos!!!... definitivamente es gay o es ciego para no darse cuenta de lo graciosa, inteligente, empeñosa, divertida, dulce, espontánea, hermosa y sexy que es. De quien demonios esta enamorado Rose?, bueno si el no le hace caso, mejor para mi, ahora me tengo que preocupar de su salida con Wood "Su padre es un gran jugador del Paddlemere United" remedo con voz afeminada lo escrito por Rose, Mi padre es un ex Mortifago traidor eso no podría contar!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era sábado y todos los alumnos comentaban sobre la salida a Hogsmeade al día siguiente, Scorpius, lucia unas grandes ojeras producto de no haber pegado casi el ojo la noche anterior.

-Que mala cara traes! – menciono Albus mirándolo preocupado.

-No encontré mis libros y estuve tratando de hacer memoria donde los pude haber dejado.

-Uh, que mal! Ya sabes la ultima?- pregunto el moreno mientras se llevaba un encanelado a la boca.

-No de que se trata?

-Nathan Wood ha invitado a Rose para a ir a Hosgmeade mañana.

-Ah si? Respondió Scorpius tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Si, pero eso es lo de menos, a James no se le ha ocurrido mejor idea de que vayamos todos juntos para aguarles la cita.

-A si? Y con quien vas a ir tú? – Pregunto el rubio de forma monótona

-Mmm con Hanna, No es una cita si es lo que crees (viendo como el rubio sonreía burlón) , simplemente nos acompañamos, tu sabes!, pero la verdad es que no me opongo ya que al parecer también a seguido algunos consejos estéticos de mis primas y pues ahora se ve muchísimo mejor.

-Si tu lo dices, y quienes mas van?

-Bueno – Respondió Albus mientras tragaba el bocado que tenia en la boca – Van James con Meredith , Fred y su novia, Lily van con Lyssander, Louis y Hugo van con Molly y Lucy, así que no será netamente de parejas ya que al parecer seremos un grupo amplio de amigos, excepto por Dominique que se niega a ir con pareja, ya que asegura que seria como darle falsas esperanzas a alguien. Y tu ya tienes pareja?, porque vas a ir no?

En ese momento se le ilumino la mente a Scorpius Malfoy, quien se levanto inmediatamente de su asiento sin escuchar lo ultimo que decía su amigo y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hey Dominique! Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Hola Malfoy, que quieres? – Dijo de manera desganada la rubia

-He escuchado de que no quieres ir con nadie mañana a la visita al pueblo y como van a ir todos tus primos juntos , me preguntaba si no te molestaría que te acompañe?

-Te caíste de cerebro Malfoy? Que te sucede?

-Mira, lo que pasa es que no quiero invitar a ninguna chica, porque después piensan lo que no es, tú me entiendes, además vamos! Tú me conoces hace años.

-Dominique aun lo miraba dudosa, como analizando la situación.

-No le querrás sacar celos a alguien, no Malfoy? Porque no te voy a permitir que me toques un pelo, además eres un crió

-No Dominique! –Dijo hastiado el muchacho – Es por lo que ya te he dicho, además eres muy guapa, pero no encajas con mi prototipo de mujer, parecerías mi hermana mayor.

-Agg esta bien, pero eso si, duerme bien esta noche o prepárate alguna poción reconfortante por que nadie que salga conmigo puede tener una ojeras y un rostro tan demacrado, simplemente no puedo manchar mi reputación.

-Perfecto, nos encontramos mañana acá , Gracias.

Scorpius por fin sintió que comenzaba de alguna manera bien el día, podría ir mañana con los demás a Hogsmeade, estaría cerca de Rose, no tendría que fingir una cita que realmente no deseaba ya que al igual que otros del clan solo se harían compañía para no hacer el terrible papel de violinistas del grupo.

El resto del Sábado fue bastante tranquilo, la tarde estaba soleada, Scorpius y Albus se dirigían en dirección al frondoso árbol el cual siempre les daba una sombra fresca para descansar y en la cual podrían jurar encontrarían a Rose leyendo algún libro. Efectivamente ahí estaba ella, con unos jeans bastante ceñidos y una blusita blanca de media estación que le quedaba muy bien sobre todo porque tenia los dos primeros botones desabrochados, haciendo que la imaginación del joven malfoy se disparase.

-Hola Rose, sabia que aquí te encontraríamos! – Saludo Albus con una gran sonrisa, para luego desplomarse de manera poco delicada al lado de su prima

-Hola chicos, vamos siéntense cómodamente – Dijo la pelirroja con un tono irónico mientras quitaba a tiempo su mochila antes de que el peso de su primo terminara por aplastarlos.

-Así que tienes una cita con Nathan Wood? – Menciono de manera burlona Scorpius

-Si así parece, también me comentaron por ahí que le rogaste a Dominique que no te dejara ir solo mañana al pueblo –Sonrió divertida Rose.

Scorpius sintió que había la remota posibilidad de que sus orejas hubieran tomado algún tono rojizo tipo Weasley, por la ira contenida.

-No en eso términos pero por lo visto has hablado de mi con tu prima!

**Flash back**

-QUEEEE???!!! COMO QUE VAS A IR CON SCORPIUS MALFOY A HOGSMEADE??!!! – Rose no había podido contener el grito y las ganas de matar a su prima, si es que Lily no hubiese estado entre las dos.

-No grites Rose! Yo se que es un hecho escandaloso y que te preocupas por mi reputación pero no te alarmes, simplemente lo hago de una manera altruista –afirmo la rubia, seria y segura de lo que decía

-A si? Y como es eso?

-Bueno, el crío de Serpiente me pidió el "favor" ya que no quería invitar a ninguna chica, porque…tenemos que aceptar que el tipo esta bueno!!! Y si invita al alguien al paseo pues se lo van a querer ligar o peor aun, va a comenzar a circular el chisme, lo se porque a mi me pasa algo parecido. Entonces para evitar suspicacias, quedamos en acompañarnos eso es si! Por lo menos a medio metro mío y que obviamente el corra con los gastos de la salida

Lily rodó los ojos incrédula ante lo que tenia que escuchar, mientras Rose regularizaba su respiración.

-O sea que no te invito a salir?…digamos formalmente.

-Claro que no!... En verdad por muy guapo que este, es un crío

-Solo tiene un año menos que tu, Dom – interrumpió Lily con voz cansina

-Igual! –Dijo la rubia con un tono despectivo. Seria como tener una cita con Louis, Si no supiéramos que es muy parecido a su padre diría que es hijo de una Veela.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Hay Malfoy! –acoto Rose con sorna tratando de que no se le notara ruborizada –ya veo que vas a ser el Beedle el Bardo de nuestra generación con tantas historias que inventas.

-Jajaja que buena!!-rió divertido Albus –imagínate Scorbitti Malbitty el huroncito botador—Eh..no no Scor disculpa..no Scor! No lo volveré a decir, es mas no dije nada, Haaaayyy!!..menciono Albus antes de que toda la humanidad de Scorpius cayera sobre su estomago para dejarlo sin aire y sin ganas de cenar.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias ademas de saber que la estan leyendo jiji…recuerden que la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	5. Cine Magico

**Hola again…estoy actualizando un poco rápido, porque yo se lo que es ser lectora obsesiva y desear que publiquen otro capitulo**

**Le agradezco a Diluz, Limoncito, , Susyh y SmagicRose por sus comentarios y su aliento para seguir con esta historia. Un cariño grande y sigan dándome sus criticas**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginación un poquito más allá del libro 7**

**Cine Mágico**

Por fin llegaba el Domingo y con el la salida a Hogsmeade y en la habitación de las chicas de la torre Gryffindor había un gran alboroto.

-Rose , que te vas a poner? – Pregunto Hanna mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

-No se, creo que unos vaqueros y esta chompita, estará bien?.

-Si a mi me parece que el detalle del hombro caído de la chompita es sexy, claro sin incentivar a que Nathan salte encima de ti, además ese color verde turquesa te queda espectacular.

-Gracias Hanna!, siempre quieres que te preste mi falda de jean?

-Si por favor, sabes me encanta, pero mi madre no da una cuando va a comprar ropa muggle, siempre me trae unas cosas estrafalarias o cuando por fin acierta, no da con mi talla, no podrá tu mama a acompañarla un día de compras por favor!!!

-Jajaja, le diré a mama que lo anote en su agenda Hanna ..Hey porque te arreglas tanto? Si vas a ir con Albus!

-Eh..Bueno el que vaya con Albus no significa que no me pueda cruzar con el hombre de mi vida.

-Aja…y ese seria…? – Pregunto Rose picaramente como si supiese la respuesta

-Tal vez …el mismo Albus – respondió avergonzada la castaña.

-Lo sabia! – Dijo casi gritando Rose eufórica –Hanna! nada me haría mas feliz que fueras novia de mi primo , seriamos algo así como mi mama y Tía Ginny , porque Al es como mi hermano.

-Bueno bueno…No te emociones, solo es una salida grupal, acá los únicos que tienen una cita textualmente dicha son Nathan y tu.

-Puf..Si lo se – resoplo no muy convencida Rose.

-No te veo muy alegre Rose.

-Son los nervios, solo eso Hanna –La pelirroja se sentía mal de no poderle contar con la misma emoción a su amiga, que a ella también le gustaba un chico, pero para que? Si esto era simplemente platónico ,ella no tenía ni un ápice de esperanzas que algún día se pudiera concretar, así que mejor dejarlo solo entre ella y su diario.

Después de terminado el desayuno todos se reunieron en el patio delantero para empezar el descenso al pueblo, Rose solo atinaba a sonreírle tímidamente a Nathan, mientras James comentaba eufórico cual era la ultima novedad en Hogsmeade, la cual muy pocos aun sabían.

-A ver James, de que se trata la novedad?-Pregunto por fin Lily

-Bueno chicos, probablemente ustedes no han ido a uno, pero..en Hogsmeade han puesto un cine, así tipo muggle.

-Pero Hogsmeade es un pueblo mágico que sentido tiene que haya una atracción de muggles?- dijo Dominique un poco contrariada.

-Ahí esta el quid del asunto mi querida prima – contesto James mientras comenzaba a caminar con el resto del grupo hacia el pueblo – Con la entrada te dan unos lentes especiales parecidos a los de 3D que te dan en los cines muggles, Recuerdas Rose?

-Si se cuales son – Afirmo Rose siguiendo el tema de conversación de su primo.

-Estos lentes – prosiguió James – hacen que a pesar de que sea una película muggle, puedas ver en los personajes a las personas que tu quieras poner como parte del reparto, ósea que si quieres ser el héroe solo te tienes que imaginar siendo tu el que esta ahí en la pantalla, Que tal Eh?

-Pues a mi me suena WOW – dijo entusiasmado Albus, compartiendo la sonrisa con la mayoría del grupo.

El único que estaba un poco absorto en sus pensamientos era Scorpius que no le quitaba la mirada a la espalda de Rose mientras avanzaban.

"_Por Merlín, que linda esta! Ese color hace que sus ojazos azules resalten de una manera que me ahogaría en ellos sin protestar, y ese hombro al descubierto…pero si le puedo contar las pequitas desde acá…uf necesito un baño helado, si no en cualquier momento no voy a aguantar la tentación de morderlo…mmm hay unas pequitas que forman una estrellita, que adorable!, bueno por lo menos se puso pantalones en vez de la faldita diminuta que lleva Hanna, si no ni siquiera hubiese dejado salir a Wood del comedor…pero es que los vaqueros también le quedan tan bien, con esas piernas y esas curvas, uhy y su trasero se ve tan firme que……._

-En que piensas Malfoy no has dicho nada desde que salimos de Hogwarts – Pregunto Lyssander con cara de que acaba de aterrizar en este mundo mientras llevaba colgada del brazo a Lily quien los miraba con un gesto divertido.

_Mierda!! De donde salio este rubio lunático?..Porque tenían que reproducirse y encima por duplicado!! definitivamente algo que no terminare de comprender –pensó Scorpius_

-En.. en que buena idea la de este cine, no? –Dijo aliviado Scorpius al tener una respuesta tan rápida y agradeciendo que fuera el despistado de Scamander el que lo hubiese interrumpido mirándole el trasero a Weasley.

-Si ojala que hayan buenas películas – Intervino Lily , mientras comentaba algo con Dominique que caminaba a su lado.

Al fin llegaron al cine, realmente no había mucha gente debido a que aun no era tan conocido, así que todavía se pudieron dar el lujo de escoger que película querían ver.

-A ver – Dijo Rose con un folleto de programación que pidió en la ventanilla del cine – las películas son un poquito antiguas, pero no creo que la mayoría las haya visto antes, así que, tenemos a : " Orgullo y prejuicio" romance y Drama ambientado en el Londres del siglo XVIII , les serviría para las clases de literatura muggle chicos!!

-Que mas hay –Pregunto James no muy convencido.

-" El regreso de los muertos vivientes", alguien la quiere ver?

-No hay manera!!!! –contesto Dominique – Lo primero que se me ocurriría pensar es en Voldemort y no tengo la menor intención de pasarme toda la noche con pesadillas.

-Que otra hay Rose? –Dijo Albus un poco ansioso

-"Buscando a Nemo" –Dibujos animados, sobre un pececito que esta perdido y su padre enfrenta un y mil peligros para encontrarlo

-Un pez? –Dijo Nathan , no quiero imaginarme con cara de pez!!!

En el rostro de Scorpius se dibujo una sonrisa burlona, ya que en esos momentos el si se lo estaba imaginando.

-Bueno y finalmente, "Decapitados" , sugerente el nombre eh, favorita de alguien?

Después de un largo silencio, todos se decidieron por la primera, aunque los muchachos no iban muy convencidos, las mujeres sonreían victoriosas.

Una vez que se abastecieron de toda clase de golosinas y bebidas para disfrutar la película decidieron ubicarse en sus asiento, para infortunio de Scorpius, Rose estaba entre Nathan y Hanna, por lo cual se vio obligado a buscar una posición estratégica y esta era en la fila de asientos detrás de Rose justo entre ella y Nathan, de esa manera vería si el hacia algún intento de acercamiento romántico, para lo cual el no dudaría en vaciar todo el contenido de zumo de calabaza helado que tenia en su vaso al "tipejo" de Séptimo.

Durante la película, Rose no dejaba de pensar cuanto parecido tenia ella con Lizzie, era una sabelotodo y orgullosa muchacha, que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás y aunque no estuviera del todo acuerdo con lo que su familia pensaba, ella lo aceptaba y defendía y por otro lado tenia a Scorpius Malfoy como Mr. Darcy, tan orgullosos y rico, incapaz de demostrar afecto por alguien que no fuera tal vez por su mejor amigo Albus, así que se paso suspirando muy atenta a cada escena del largometraje, sin percatarse que Nathan Wood intentaba tomar su mano aprovechando la oscuridad del recinto.

Hasta ese momento Scorpius tenia por pareja protagonista de la película a Rose y a el, pero no perdía de vista a Wood, así que apenas lo vio acercarse un poco hacia su izquierda tratando de acercarse al rostro de Rose quien seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla, soltó una rana de chocolate que salto entre los dos muchachos que estaban en frente de el, obligándolo a inclinarse entre la cabezas de ambos.

-Disculpa Wood! Parece que la rana de chocolate intenta salvarse de ser devorada – Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona hablando muy cerca de la oreja de Rose quien hasta ese momento estaba muy concentrada y dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del rubio.

-Pues trata de mantener estas cosas alejadas Malfoy – contesto mortificado Nathan

-Oh! Perdón, es que interrumpí algo? – dijo Scorpius con sorna.

-Solo estas interrumpiendo la película – respondió la pelirroja agradeciendo que no se notara lo ruborizada que estaba por la cercanía del rostro del rubio gracias a la oscuridad de la sala.

Scorpius regreso a su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, había ganado su primera batalla en la conquista de su amor, aunque veía que la lucha no seria para nada fácil.

Al terminar la película, sin mas incidentes, todos salieron del cine, las niñas aun suspiraban, los hombres refunfuñaban el no haber encontrado mas acción.

-No hubo un solo beso! – Exclamo Scorpius antes la mirada atónita de todo el grupo

-Malfoy pidiendo a gritos un beso, eso si esta raro? – exclamo irónico James

-Es decir me traen a ver una película romántica, lo mínimo que pediría es un poco mas de acción, es decir un poco de sexo no?

-Cuando no tu tan animal! –Respondió exaltada Rose – Cuando comprenderás que el amor no solo se basa en eso?, ellos demostraron que se pueden enamorar solo conociendo los sentimientos del otro por su forma de ser y de comportarse con los demás!

Scorpius entendía perfectamente lo que Rose le decía, el la amaba por ser como era, por su manera de defender sus ideales, por su preocupación por los suyos y por los que le rodeaban, por su manera de decir las cosas y por la manera en que siempre lo ponía en su lugar y lo hacia pensar en su manera de comportarse, pero no le podía mostrar su debilidad.

-Solo pedía un poco de acción Weasley, soy un chico- Respondió el rubio un tanto ruborizado.

El resto del día pasó sin mayor novedad, luego del cine fueron a sortilegios Weasleys para abastecerse de bromas para la semana y luego a Honey dukes por una buena provisión de ranas de chocolates para terminar el día en las 3 escobas compartiendo en grupo unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla.

Scorpius no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Wood que no se separaba ni un segundo de Rose, haciendo del rubio una persona algo arisca en lo que quedaba de la jornada, solo unos pocos parecían sospechar el porque de su estado de animo.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	6. charla de padres a hijos y viceversa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Conversaciones de padres a hijos y Viceversa**

Llegaron las vacaciones y los sentimientos encontrados, la mayoría de los muchachos se sentían felices de ver a sus familias y compartir con ellos los casi 3 meses que durarían, pero también sentían pena porque extrañarían a sus compañeros durante ese tiempo.

Scorpius era el mas afectado, no solo porque se separaría un buen tiempo de sus amigos, si no porque no habría mucha diversión en su casa, sus padres eran una familia muy tradicional de brujos, es decir nada de visitas al mundo muggle del cual había escuchado tanto en las conversaciones de los Potter y de los Weasley, si no que ni siquiera tenia parientes de su edad como para hacer mas entretenidas el tiempo en su casa, aunque Albus había prometido escribirle mucho para que no sintiera la pegada de la soledad, nada lo hacia sentirse menos infeliz sobre todo porque aun no había logrado que Rose le prometiera lo mismo.

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que salieron de Howarts y lo único entretenido que había hecho en todo ese tiempo era ir a sortilegios Weasley del callejón Diagon y practicar un poco de quidditch los fines de semana con su padre, por lo menos recibía una carta ínter diaria de su mejor amigo, eso significaba que no se había olvidado de su existencia, lo cual era un milagro con esa familia tan numerosa la cual podría abrir una sucursal de Howarts en la madriguera pensaba mientras abría el enrollado pergamino.

_Hey Scor!_

_Acá reportándome, espero que ya la estés pasando un poco mejor, ya veras que estos días pasan súper rápido, bueno te cuento las novedades de este lado del mundo._

_Victoire y Teddy por fin se comprometieron formalmente (como si fuera novedad que esos dos ya lo tenían todo planeado) claro que a la mayoría del publico femenino les ha roto el corazón , solo aceptan la situación porque la novia es Vic y eso significa que quedara aun mas como parte de la familia(si hubiese sabido que ser Metamorfomago seria tan arrollador lo primero que hubiese aprendido es a cambiar de color de cabello jajaja) Dominique esta insoportable porque este será su ultimo año en la escuela y pretende tomar la batuta que dejaron James y Fred (olvídate nadie le hará caso!!! Ni siquiera juega quidditch para no romperse las uñas) todos los demás están igual…bueno hay un pequeño detalle extra, Lily me ha comentado que Nathan le ha estado escribiendo a Rose y la ha invitado a salir un par de veces …antes que estalles en cólera debes de saber que al parecer no le han salido las cosas como deseaba porque se le colaron Hugo y Lily en las salidas._

_Tú crees que podrías convencer a tu familia para que pases los últimos 15 días de vacaciones con nosotros en la madriguera? Espero que si estoy proponiéndoselo a mi papá para que enviara una nota de invitación formal a tu padre._

_Nos vemos pronto!!1_

_Albus_

_P.D. has ido alguna vez a una playa? Eso haremos al final de las vacaciones así que prepara el traje de baño!!!_

Scorpius termino de leer la carta con el espíritu derrumbado, mientras el estaba encerrado en esa gran mansión, sus amigos se divertían en grande y su enemigo se acercaba aun mas a Rose, el estaba en completa desventaja.

Con muy pocos ánimos bajo a cenar con sus padre, su madre había ido a visitar a su tía Daphne que acababa de llegar de Paris con su pequeña prima recién nacida y sabían que eso demoraría un buen tiempo hasta que se pusieran al corriente, Scorpius parecía estar concentrado en contar los granos de arroz en su plato mientras su padre lo miraba de soslayo.

-Has tenido noticia de tus amigos?- Pregunto Draco al fin

-Es..este si…Albus me escribió hoy día – Contesto Scorpius saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Es muy bonita no? –Menciono Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado caracteristica de los Malfoy

-Quien Albus? –Respondió Scorpius confundido

--No creo que Albus te parezca BONITA!!- Respondió divertido su padre mientras blanqueaba los ojos – Me refiero a su prima la pelirroja Weasley.

-No se – murmuro Scorpius

-No sabes? Juraría que estabas pensando en ella

-Estas leyendo otra vez mi mente padre?

-No es necesario leerte la mente Scorpius , basta con ver la cara de estupido que pones cada vez que la vez en la estación de tren

Scorpius sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en su rostro al escuchar la afirmación de su padre

-Es una Weasley padre –Afirmo Scorpius con aire altanero tratando de no defraudar a su padre

-See see y mitad Granger también no? –Contesto divertido Draco –creo que es momento de que tu y yo hablemos seriamente, tu sabes que yo no soy igual a tu abuelo no es cierto? Y espero que tú no cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo en el pasado.

Scorpius se acomodo en su silla ya que sospechaba que lo que le diría su padre era extremadamente importante, muy rara vez tenia la oportunidad de tener una conversación de ese tipo con el , tenia entendido que Draco Malfoy había cambiado mucho desde el final de la segunda guerra y mas aun después de casarse con Astoria quien era una mujer muy centrada y quien a pesar de ser una bruja de sangre pura no comulgaba con discriminaciones de ese tipo.

-Bueno creo que necesitas saber realmente porque me llevaba mal con Potter y Weasley en la época de Hogwarts, como sabrás, el padre de tu amigo Albus era ya muy famosos en la época que entro a la escuela, era "El niño que vivió" y por lo tanto eso conllevaba a que tenia muchos beneficios ser amigo de el, yo deseaba ser su amigo, a pesar de los intereses que tuviera mi padre , sin embargo el prefirió ser amigo de Weasley un muchacho de una familia de algo de alcurnia venida a menos y con una gran carga familiar ya que debido a que eran tantos siempre se les veía ..como decirlo ..un tanto austeros.

-Pobres – quieres decir – corrigió Scorpius

-Bueno si…Ese fue un golpe muy duro para mi orgullo, como comprenderás?

-Aja!

-Luego se hicieron amigas de Granger, una sangre impura…que no me escuche tu madre!!!

-No diré nada – contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa cómplice

-El caso es que esta chica, muy a mi pesar era extremadamente inteligente y la mejor de la generación, algo que yo tampoco era.

-Si he escuchado que es muy inteligente

-Y guapa!...que eso tampoco lo escuche tu madre!!...bueno no en los primeros años, pero después si se puso muy guapa, había que ser ciego para no verlo, pero por orgullo y por la presión de tu abuelo jamás pude dejar de hacerles la vida imposible, Hasta que el día de la batalla final ellos arriesgaron su vida para salvarme a mi y a Goyle a pesar de lo mal que nos comportamos, ese día hice un tratado de paz con mi conciencia.

-Es..Es decir que tu no tendrías problema si yo….

-Eso quiere decir Scorpius que yo no te voy a impedir que seas feliz, ni te voy a obligar a hacer o sentir cosas que no deseas.

Terminando de decir estas palabras, Draco Malfoy se levanto de su silla en dirección a las largas escaleras que se dirigían al segundo piso de la Mansión.

-Gracias papá!- Dijo Scorpius aun en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Aunque déjame decirte que no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, porque si realmente quieres a esa muchacha, la cual esta mas guapa que la madre y la tía juntas, vas a tener que ganarte al suegro y conociendo lo rencoroso y cabeza dura que es la comadreja Weasley, vas a necesitar mucha suerte – respondió divertido Draco sin voltear a ver la cara desencajada de su primogénito.

Era un Domingo familiar en la casa de los Weasley - Granger y como todos los fines de semana los Potter iban a almorzar con ellos, cuando estuvieron todos sentados en la mesa Ron comenzó la amena plática.

-Chicos como están pasando sus vacaciones?

-Muy bien padrino – Contesto sonriente James – Ahora estoy descansando de lo lindo antes de seguir el entrenamiento en la escuela de Aurores.

-Ese es mi ahijado – Menciono orgulloso Ron – Porque ninguno de mis hijos quiere seguir mis pasos?

Rose y Hugo se mandaron una mirada cómplice blanqueando los ojos.

-Porque ellos elijiran la profesión que deseen – Contesto Hermione – o Acaso a ti te obligaron a ser Auror?

-No, pero si ser Auror es una profesión muy bien vista.

-Papa también existen otras profesiones bien vistas – contesto seriamente Rose.

-Bueno bueno, y tu que quieres ser cuando termines la escuela Albus? – Volvió a preguntar Ron

-Aun no se si quiero ser Auror o trabajar en sortilegios Weasley.

-Este muchacho es extremista Harry, se pasa de ser aliado de la ley a ser un terrorista en potencia – Bufo Ron

-Eso se llama tener visión empresarial tío – respondió divertido Albus – Igual Dominique quiere poner una tienda de pociones y artilugios de belleza, raro no?

-Pues a mi me parece una excelente idea – Afirmo Lily, mientras su madre y su tía Hermione afirmaban con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo quiero entrar a un equipo de quidditch profesional – intervenía decididamente Hugo.

-Que poco te piden tus gustos – Exclamo divertida Rose.

-Por cierto papa , hablando de jugadores de quidditch, Nathan podría venir al fin de semana en la playa? –pregunto James

-Mmm No creo que haya problema que invites a tu amigo –Respondió Harry mientras se servia un poco de zumo.

-No lo invito! Se auto invito – Exclamo Albus mientras miraba burlonamente a Rose.

-Vamos chicos no empiecen! – los reto Ginny.

-Bueno ya que estamos en los temas de invitaciones, papa yo si invite a Scorpius a pasar los últimos 15 días de vacaciones en casa, no hay problema, verdad?

Un silencio nada agradable invadió el comedor de la casa, las orejas de Ronald Weasley estaban tomando el color de su cabello.

-Un Malfoy pasando las vacaciones con nuestra familia no es muy aceptable Albus – Menciono casi entre dientes Ron.

-No veo por que no papá, arremetió Rose como respuesta a la mirada suplicante de su primo pidiendo apoyo – Siempre he escuchado que el mayor defecto de la familia Malfoy había sido la discriminación por la sangre y tu estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo – Rose aprovecho que toda su familia se había quedado con la boca abierta para seguir con su parlamento – No creo que tengamos que juzgar a la gente por el pasado de su familia, en ese caso los padres del tío Harry jamás hubiesen podido hacer padrino a Sirius Black por pertenecer a una familia que odiaba a los sangre impura, y Teddy tampoco hubiese tenido cabida en la familia, su padre era un licántropo y su madre también era una Black y que diríamos del buen Hagrid, es medio Gigante y ellos tampoco tienen buena fama en el mundo mágico y sin embargo todas las personas que he mencionado son personas buenas y quieren mucho a la familia y por lo que se el padre de Scorpius ha cambiado mucho desde que termino Hogwarts y mas aun cuando se caso con la señora Greengras y Scorpius ha demostrado mas de una vez ser un amigo incondicional de Albus y del resto de la familia.

Ron estaba en shock, no daba cabida a lo que su hija decía, pero con tales argumentos se había quedado sin palabras para refutar, por lo que espero el apoyo de su gran amigo.

-Que dices tu Harry? – Pregunto el pelirrojo esperando que Harry lo apoyase.

-Bueno dijo Harry – Mientras movía la cabeza para despabilarse – lo único que puedo decir es que…Que ahijada tan hermosa e inteligente tengo! – Nos has pensado en ingresar a Wizengamot, tienes mucho potencial Rose.

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que hubiese un suspiro de alivio general en la estancia y que Ronald al fin aceptara alturadamente su derrota, acababa de recibir una lección de su hija, algo que por mucho tiempo habían intentado hacerle comprender los demás miembros de su familia, tal vez era momento de pasar la pagina y empezar una nueva Era de relaciones mas diplomáticas con el Hurón Albino.

**Hola a todos!!! **

**Bueno primero yo se que muchas quieren mas accion , pero paciencia y buen humor que esto recien empieza, recuerden que son dos adolescentes que recien se estan dando una oportunidad en el verdadero amor y pues quien no es timido con el o la chico (a) que lo trae loco, ya habra de todo un poco…eso espero, pero para eso necesito de su apoyo, no me abandonen que sus RR son la energia moral que todos necesitamos, quien sabe después hasta me anime a contar otra historia.**

**Un beso a todas y gracias a las que dejaron sus comentarios espero no defraudarlas**

**Maricé**


	7. Revistas, Weasleys yKrum?

**Holasss**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, se les quiere y agradece**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Revistas, Weasleys y…..Krum?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la ultima carta que recibió de Albus, pero no se preocupaba ya que en menos de 10 días iría a visitar a su amigo y a la familia de este, su padre había recibido la nota de Harry Potter invitándolo a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones con ellos y Scorpius no había necesitado usar mucha persuasión para convencerle después de el dialogo que habían tenido un mes atrás. Estaba descansando un tanto aburrido tratando de entender las instrucciones de aquel aparato que su padre le había comprado a petición suya, obviamente argumentando que era muy necesario para su clase de estilo de vida muggle, cuando una lechuza toco la ventana de su habitación, de dos zancadas llego hasta su ventana para ver lo que el ave traía entre sus patas, como era de esperarse era una carta de su amigo, moría por ver con que nuevas noticias lo sorprendería el pelinegro.

_Hola Scor_

_Realmente esto de escribir se me hace muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que hay manera mas fáciles de comunicarnos, así que espero te hayas comprado ya el teléfono celular que te recomendé, si es así llámame al numero que escribo abajo. _

_Hablamos!!_

_Albus_

Scorpius aun nervioso digito los números que le había dado su amigo y presionó la tecla _SEND_ tal como decía el manual del moderno teléfono que había adquirido, pronto apareció en la pantalla del aparatito un mensaje que decía _**llamando….**_ Luego de unos segundos apareció la imagen de su amigo, con sus enormes ojos verdes y el cabello igual de indomable. (N/A: Estamos en el año 2021 por lo que los teléfonos con video llamada son de lo más común)

-Hola Scor, por lo que veo sabes leer bien las instrucciones – Sonrió burlonamente Albus.

-Parece que si Albus!!!wow!! estos es completamente nuevo para mí, esto es mil veces mejor que las lechuzas y menos frágil que los espejos que venden en la tienda de tu tío, además tiene muchas funciones.

-Si lo se!!, las lechuzas son cuento viejo, ahora solo las utilizaran las personas mayores a las que se les hace difícil aun entender el funcionamiento de estas cosas y bueno a los brujos que no quieran aceptar que los muggles tienen cierta magia, que ellos prefieren llamar creatividad.

-Si menos mal que convencí a mi padre, ahora cuéntame que novedades?

-Para que preguntes eso, me imagino que aun no has leído el último número de Bruja Adolescente no?

-Que te pasa Potter?? Te cayó una bludger en la cabeza?!!! Como se te ocurre que yo voy a comprar esa clase de revistas para niñas? –Contesto desenfocado Scorpius

-Bueno bueno tienes razón, es que todos en mi familia compraron un ejemplar, ha salido un reportaje sobre todas las mujeres de mi familia, y yo pensé que talvez te interesaría leerla?

-No entiendo? Porque salio un articulo sobre ellas? – Pregunto aun confundido Scorpius

-Las han fotografiados a todas por el día nacional de la mujer (N/A:El día de la mujer también es celebrado en el mundo mágico) , bueno además la otra noticia es que al parecer va a ver un nuevo alumno en Howarts, adivina quien?

-Ni idea –Respondió el rubio.

-Bueno mejor lee la revista y después comentamos, te dejo que me están llamando para un partido de quidditch, quieres mandarle, saludos a alguien en especial? –pregunto con un gesto de inocencia bastante fingida el pelinegro.

-No! A nadie –Respondió de manera cortante Scorpius – Aunque por curiosidad Rose sigue de novia con Wood?

-Jeje, Eso es cuento pasado Malfoy! No duraron ni cinco días, según dicen las malas lenguas, es decir Lily y Dom, Nathan estaba celoso, porque Rose siempre parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y no era muy efusiva, así que al primer arranque de celos de Wood, Rose lo dio por terminado, por consiguiente uno menos para el fin de semana en la playa.

Scorpius no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una media sonrisa de satisfacción, en verdad algo sabia pues había leído unas notas que Rose había escrito en el diario sin ningún entusiasmo.

-Bueno ahora si te dejo, ya sabes lee la revista y comentamos mas tarde, Ah! No te olvides de grabar mi numero, Adios

Malfoy termino la conversación con su mejor amigo e intento grabar el número al que había llamado, pero su curiosidad era más grande así que dejo a un lado el teléfono y llamo a uno sus elfos domésticos.

-Wundy!, puedes venir por favor –llamo amablemente a la elfo.

-Dígame Joven amo – respondió una vez aparecida la pequeña Elfo

-Por favor toma este dinero y cómprame el ultimo numero de la revista Bruja adolescente

-Si..Si como usted ordene joven amo –acepto un poco confundida Wundy

-Es para leer un articulo que salio sobre unas amigas mías Wundy – afirmo un poco avergonzado el rubio

-No tiene porque darme explicaciones amo, yo lo sirvo gustosa – Terminando de decir estas palabras la Elfo desapareció regresando unos minutos mas tardes con la revista en sus manos.

Una vez que se quedo solo en su habitación, Scorpius no pudo mas con su curiosidad, en la portada estaban todas las mujeres Weasley desde la matriarca, la abuela Molly hasta la menor de todas, la hermana de Albus, la pequeña Lily con un titulo de "Familia de guerreras" en las paginas centrales de la revista aparecía el articulo. La primera foto era de la Señora Molly Weasley vestida con una túnica color azul marino muy elegante llevaba un retrato del desaparecido Fred y aparecía rodeada de sus seis hijos, y Harry Potter, a un lado de la foto aprecia redactado " Molly Weasley, las matriarca del famoso clan de héroes de la segunda guerra, aquí en la foto con sus hijos William, Charles, Percy, George,gemelo del desapercibo Alfred, Ronald y Ginebra y con el esposo de la ultima Harry Potter quien la señora Weasley siempre ha considerado como un hijo mas.

_Nana Molly como le gusta que la llamen, no solo ha demostrado ser una mujer capaz de criar con grandes valores a este numeroso clan, si no que en la época más oscura y aterradora del mundo mágico fue un miembro activo e invalorable de la famosa Orden del Fénix._

En la siguiente pagina doble aparecían Ginebra Potter-Weasley en compañía de su Hija Lily quien era una copia en miniatura de su madre y en la contra pagina Angelina Weasley –Johnson una alta y guapa mujer de piel morena con su hija Roxane quien tenia el cabello Castaño oscuro, la piel mas clara que su madre, pero con los rasgos muy parecidos a los de Lily las cuatro vestían uniformes de Quidditch y bajo el titulo de " Nacidas para Ganar" se leía la nota: _Ginny como la llaman en su entorno familiar y Angelina, no solo le heredaron a sus hijas su innegable belleza si no el amor por este popular deporte, haciendo de ellas herederas de sus triunfos como se puede comprobar al verlas jugar en un equipo del prestigioso colegio Howarts y es muy probable que dentro de poco las reconozcamos como parte de algún famoso equipo de las grandes ligas._

En la pagina siguiente aparecían tres hermosas rubias a las que Scorpius reconoció como la tía y primas medias-Veela de Albus, Fleur Weasley-Delacour quien lucia un vestido celeste con aplicaciones plateadas flanqueada por Victoire quien vestía una minifalda de jean y una chompita de color rosado con hombros descubiertos y Dominique con unos snickers de mezclilla con una chompa celeste de una sola manga ambas con zapatillas bajas de tela del mismo color de sus chompas, el titulo decía "Bellezas con carácter" bajo el cual se leía_: Fleur es dueña de una gran belleza la cual fue captada por las cámaras de esta revista en su época de adolescencia y ahora, sus hijas siguen sus pasos, pero no solo les heredado la hermosura de su rostro, si no también el carácter y el temple para no dejar que las personas las traten solo como una cara preciosa, si no como defensoras de sus ideales en los cuales figuran actividades altruistas y ayuda a los menos afortunados._

En la contra pagina aparecía una pelinegra y ojiverde Audrey Weasley quien vestía hermoso sastre de color verde olivo y al lado sus herederas , Molly y Lucy ambas muy parecidas a su madre, pero con el cabello castaño rojizo quienes vestían unos coquetos shorts overalles y unas camisetas naranjas y azules con estampados, acompañaba la foto el titulo de " El amor por los demás es la fortaleza para la vida" en cuya redacción se leía: _Audrey es el maravillosos ejemplo de amor y ayuda al prójimo para lo cual no duda en realizar trabajo voluntario en el hospital San Mungo, convirtiéndose en jefa del escuadrón de colaboradoras , en la que sus lindas herederas están dando sus primeros pininos, cada vez que las vacaciones de colegio se lo permiten, demostrando que esta familia tiene un corazón enorme._

En la ultima pagina del articulo aparecía la nota tan esperada para ver por Scorpius, en ella aprecia una impresionante Hermione Weasley- Granger quien lucia un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro sin mangas con una moño ejecutivo y cerquillo de lado, parada a su costado aparecía Rose con un aire desenfadado luciendo un vestido de tiritas de color aguamarina y a mitad de muslo que a pesar de ser bastante suelto dejaba notar la hermosa figura de su dueña, así como las sandalias con taco alto denotaban sus largas y bien formadas piernas , con sus rizos color lava que caían perfectamente enmarcando su rostro en donde brillaban esos ojos turquesa que lo hacían soñar. La foto llevaba por titulo " Con ellas no hay duda que la inteligencia y la belleza si van de la mano" y debajo una larga nota dedicada al miembro femenino del trío de oro con su primogénita _: Hermione no solo ha demostrado ser poseedora de una gran inteligencia ya que es considerada como una de las brujas mas prominentes que han salido de Hogwarts y quedando demostrado con su el excelente desempeño como alta funcionaria del ministerio de magia si no que es dueña de una gran belleza, ambas cualidades heredadas por su primogénita Rose, quien no solo es considerada como la mejor estudiante de su generación, si no como una de las mas bellas y es que no podemos negar que además de heredar la hermosura y elegancia de su madre realza como nadie los genes heredados por su padre el famoso auror Ronald Weasley de quien confiesa divertida Rose que a el debe el color intenso de su cabello así como esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azul celeste y esas largas piernas que la hacen ver como una cotizada modelo, por lo que no dudamos que la veamos mas seguido en estas paginas, pero este hermoso cuerpo no solo es producto de genética como ya esta demostrado en todas las hermosas mujeres de esta gran familia, si no también a los incansables entrenamientos de quidditch, ya que Rose también es la famosa buscadora del equipo de su casa en Hogwarts, Eso quiere decir de que si el quidditch te hará lucir tan divina como esta jovencita, amiga lectora es momento de que comencemos a entrenar_.

Scorpius estaba embelesado viendo la foto de Rose, realmente estaba espectacular y no es que el no creyese que siempre se veía así, pero nunca la había visto con ese look tan glamoroso, después de observar el articulo unos cuantos minutos se le vino a la mente las palabras de su amigo, Quien podría ser el nuevo alumno de Hogwarts? y en que parte de una revista enfocada a jovencitas diría algo al respecto.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar de mirar el articulo donde aparecía su pelirroja favorita, para revisar el resto de la revista, encontró como preparar pociones tonificantes, como usar tu varita para rizos perfectos, que atuendo estaba IN esta temporada y quien era el soltero a cazar esta temporada… un momento Que soltero cazar esta temporada?!!!!..Había leído bien?, había un artículo en donde incitaban a las adolescentes a perseguir obsesivamente a algún brujo joven? Entonces fue que su atención se fijo en esta curiosa nota de media pagina.

_Queridas lectora, hace ya un tiempo que este espacio había sido monopolizado por un grupo de jóvenes y guapísimos prospectos provenientes de familias de abolengo o muy influyentes en el mundo mágico como , Ted Lupin ( el cual muy a nuestro pesar parece que ya ha sido cazado), los apuestos James y Albus Potter(hijos del no menos famoso Harry Potter), Charles Weasley (este dato es mas que nada para sus madres),Nathan Wood, Nicholas Flittby,Apolo Mcgonagall (Sobrino de la famosa directora de Hogwarts) y el precioso Scorpius Malfoy…_Un momento su nombre figuraba en la lista? Ahora entendía porque lo perseguían de una manera endemoniada las chiquillas en el colegio!!! , _pero ahora les podemos dar un respiro a este grupo de muchachos pues ha aparecido un interesantísimo prospecto en el mercado para chicas solteras y las que quieren dejar de serlo, nada mas y nada menos que Ivan Krum, hijo del famoso jugador de quidditch búlgaro que ha firmado contrato con un importante club del país como entrenador y se estará mudando este mes a Londres, por lo que su hijo tendrá que cursar su ultimo año de estudios en la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería de este país._

Scorpius no entendía porque a Albus le parecía tan importante esta noticia, por Hogwarts habían pasado muchos hijos de celebridades del mundo mágico, que tanto tendría de especial ser el hijo de un ex jugador de la selección Búlgara? O es que acaso Albus estaba celoso porque le habían quitado el puesto del chico del mes a ser cazado?. El rubio estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando un elfo le aviso que la cena estaba servida.

Sin mas preámbulos bajo al comedor para encontrarse con sus padres para cenar, después de unos minutos rompió el silencio.

-Padre, te suena conocido el apellido Krum?

-Krum?, el único que conozco es Víctor Krum, el ex jugador de la selección Búlgara – Contesto Draco.

-Si a ese se debe de haber referido Albus – Comento Scorpius –dice que su hijo estará en Hogwarts este año, porque su padre entrenara a un equipo del país.

-Eso le va a encantar a Weasley – Dijo irónico y divertido Draco Malfoy.

-Perdón? Que tiene que ver el padre de Rose en esto? – pregunto Scorpius confundido.

-Bueno lo que recuerdo es que cuando estábamos en cuarto año, Krum y la gente de su escuela vinieron para un torneo de magia en Hogwarts y Krum estuvo cortejando a Hermione Granger, oops creo saber a que se refería el comentario del joven Potter.

-De que hablas padre?

-Creo que no solo a Weasley le va a caer mal el regreso de Krum a Inglaterra, ya que si su hijo también tiene debilidad por jovencitas sabelotodos y altaneras va a ver alguien que va a tener un rival en la cancha y no me refiero al quidditch precisamente.

-Así que te gusta la joven Weasley!?- Intervino al fin Astoria.

Scorpius pensaba en que momento su vida sentimental se había hecho materia de conversación en sus cenas familiares.

-Bueno Draco, espero que no hayas empezado con la cantaleta del linaje de la sangre? –Reto divertida su esposa – Acabo de ver en una revista a la hija de Hermione Granger y es una chica muy bella, además de buena estudiante y una campeona en ese deporte que les encanta, por lo que diría que nuestro hijo tiene expectativas muy altas si nos referimos a su gusto en chicas.

Definitivamente Scorpius creyó que estaba viviendo en un universo paralelo, sus padres lo estaban alentando a que se relacionara con una Weasley?!!!, y no cualquier Weasley, nada mas y nada menos con la hija de los que fueran enemigos de su padre en su adolescencia.

-Están seguro que se encuentran bien? Desde cuando tú, madre encuentras tantos atributos en una chica en la que me puedo interesar?.

-Nada, solo que el otro día estuvimos hablando de ti y en el interés que prestabas en la familia de tu amigo Albus, para ser mas precisos en su prima – Acoto Astoria con una sonrisa amable – y bueno para ser sinceros, esa chica reúne muchos atributos que últimamente no abundan, es bonita y por lo que te he escuchado miles de veces tiene carácter, es inteligente, empeñosa, es una chica decente y sobre todas las cosas no te la esta poniendo nada fácil querido mío.

Scorpius sintió que su cuerpo quemaba de la vergüenza, pero todo lo que había dicho su madre era verdad, Rose era todo eso y por eso estaba enamorado como un loco no sabia desde cuando, pero era muy orgulloso y si ella no se lo ponía fácil el tampoco lo haría, además tratando de no mentirse a si mismo, le encantaba el rostro de la muchacha cuando estaba furiosa con el.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	8. Verdad o reto

**Holasss**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, se les quiere y agradece**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Verdad o reto**

En la madriguera se estaba jugando un partido de quidditch muy intenso el equipo dirigido por James y que conformaban Hugo en el Arco, Lily como Cazadora y Rose como buscadora contra el equipo de Ted en portería, Fred como bateador, Roxane como cazadora y Albus como buscador iba muy reñido, el equipo de Ted les llevaba solo 20 puntos de diferencia y tenia a toda la familia dividida apoyando a los dos equipos, Ron y George gritaban sin parar alentando y dando instrucciones a los equipos donde se encontraban sus hijos, mientras que Ginny y Harry habían adoptado salomonicamente los puestos de comentarista y arbitro ya que sus hijos estaban divididos en ambos equipos, ahora solo bastaba que uno de los buscadores capturasen la preciada snitch. Albus daba vueltas alrededor del campo tratando de localizarla, mientras Rose se encontraba suspendida en su escoba en medio del campo, Albus casi no pudo ni reaccionar cuando vio su prima dirigirse como una flecha hacia un destino, tomo picada hacia donde se dirigía la pelirroja, hasta que por fin vio la esfera dorada a la que se dirigía Rose, Albus era muy rápido en su escoba Haley 3000 pero eso a Rose Weasley le tenia sin cuidado, ella sabia como apropiarse de la snitch sin necesidad de competir con la velocidad de su primo, lo bloqueo zigzagiendo y ante la mirada atónita de Albus se puso de cabeza y estiro su delicado cuerpo hasta apoderarse de su presa, Habían ganado limpiamente, Albus en ese momento comprendió porque el no era el buscador de su equipo y porque Scorpius sufría cuando tenia que competir con ella en los partidos de Hogwarts.

Después del intenso partido, Rose recibió las felicitaciones de su tío George a regañadientes y luego con el ego rebosante se fue a conversar con sus primas Dominique y Molly que eran las menos aficionadas al quidditch.

-Hey chicas, en que se entretienen? –Pregunto aun agitada la pelirroja

-Nada , estábamos haciendo planes para la próxima semana, ya tienes preparado todo para ir a la playa no? –Pregunto encandilada Molly

-Bueno si, pero solo son unos días, que tanto podría llevar?

-No es solo el traje de baño, Rose!, tienes que pensar en la cantidad de brujos guapos y jóvenes que también van a vacacionar y no te pueden ver siempre con el mismo look, tienes que llevar varias tenidas para ver cual luce mejor con tu bronceado, claro que no nos vamos a achicharrar, por que el sol nos podría arrugar horrible, sobre todo nosotras que somos tan blancas – Menciono seriamente Dominique, haciendo que Rose torneara los ojos.

-Saben chicas? No puedo dejar de sentir envidia por Lily, ella es la única que tiene hermanos mayores, y eso significa que sus hermanos pueden invitar amigos a su casa – expreso Molly

-Y Roxane que?. Ella tiene a Fred – pregunto Rose confundida.

-Es distinto, porque el mejor amigo de Fred es James, además el tío George y la tía Angelina no son muy devotos de dejar entrar hombres adolescentes a su casa –Repuso Dominique.

-Imagínate, primero iban a Invitar a Nathan Wood al fin de semana en la playa y ahora ira Scorpius Malfoy!!, te imaginas la suerte de Lily tener a esos dos guapotes desayunando en tu casa, viéndolos en pijamas jejeje, hay que lindos. Dijo divertida y soñadora Molly.

Rose en ese momento pensaba si alguien había metido una mano a través de su pecho y le estaba estrujando el corazón para que dejara de latir, nunca había pensado en ello, Scorpius pasaría sus últimos 15 días de vacaciones con los Potter, bueno técnicamente los últimos 12 días antes de ir a la escuela pues siempre la pasaban todos los primos juntos los últimos tres días en la Madriguera antes de partir a la estación de tren. Estaba terriblemente celosa de su primita, pero..Porque?.

_No esto debe de ser una pesadilla, no puedo estar celosa de Lily, a ella no le podría gustar Scorpius!…pero, porque no le podría gustar Scorpius? No son familia, el es guapo, ella es linda, graciosa, inteligente, casi nunca pelean….mejor dicho NUNCA pelean y ahora que lo pienso bien siempre lo defiende!!! Sin olvidar que es la hermana del mejor amigo…Hay por Merlín!!! Si pensamos en la tradición familiar, ya existe un caso de la hermana que se quedo con el mejor amigo!!! Definitivamente no tengo la más mínima esperanza contra eso. _Pensaba desalentada Rose.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durante toda la semana Rose se había comportado de una manera extraña, andaba pensativa, irritable y con poco apetito y lo que mas sorprendía a sus primos era sus pocas ganas de intervenir en las conversaciones, normalmente estaban acostumbrados a que no parara de hablar y siempre terminara corrigiendo al resto, nunca se les pudo ocurrir que añorarían esa faceta de la pelirroja.

Faltaban dos días para ir a la playa y un día para que llegara Scorpius de visita, así que a James y a Fred se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una fogata de primos en la que jugarían verdad o reto como pretexto de convivir un poco mas entre ellos y conocerse mejor como la familia que eran, como castigo propusieron que los que aceptaran el reto tendrían que tomar un sorbo del Wiscky de fuego que estuvieron tomando prestado de todas las casas a las que fueron.

Rose no estaba con muchos ánimos de jugar pero todos sus primos pusieron cara de pocos amigos cuando intento negarse, así que no le quedo otra opción que asistir al dichoso evento, una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos James empezó el juego.

-A ver Dominique, verdad o reto?-Pregunto divertido en castaño

-Verdad – contesto segura la rubia

-Has sentido atracción por otro ser que no sea tu imagen en el espejo?

-Que gracioso primito –Contesto Dominique entre las risas del resto de sus primos –Si pero ya no esta en la escuela.

-Increíble!! – dijo con sorna James –ahora te toca preguntar

-Fred – verdad o reto?

-Verdad – afirmo el pelirrojo

-Has tenido relaciones con tu novia dentro de Hogwarts

-Mierda! Esto se esta poniendo intenso –Dijo contrariado Fred –Bueno digamos que si

-En donde?

-No no esa es otra pregunta perdiste tu oportunidad, me toca a mi.

-Albus, Verdad o reto?

-Verdad –Dijo Albus sin chistar

-Has tenido interés romántico por alguien del sexo opuesto?

-Si quieres saber si soy gay? No lo soy Fred! No tendría problema en decírtelo y si si me gusta una chica

-Bien matamos dos pájaros de un tiro – afirmo divertido su hermano mayor –Te toca cabezón

-Molly, verdad o reto?

-Verdad – contesto la ojiverde.

-A ver pensemos bien la pregunta..Con quien de Hogwarts has tenidos sueños húmedos?

-Por la pu.. debí de haber dicho reto!!! – Decía sonrojada Molly mientras todos sus primos se doblaban de la risa – esta bien debo decir que con Nathan Wood, discúlpame Rose – Acoto mientras miraba avergonzada a su prima la cual sonreía sorprendida.

-No te preocupes Molly! No pasa nada – Contesto la pelirroja aliviada de no tener ninguna relación con Wood

-Creo que el imbecil de Wood se equivoco de Weasley al momento de coquetear – Exclamo Fred aun partiéndose de risa.

-Lily, verdad o reto?- Pregunto Molly

-Verdad – Contesto un poco atemorizada la menor de los Potter

-Solo tienes que describir al chico que te gusta del cole – dijo divertida la mayor de las hijas de Percy

-Eso no es justo!!! Dijo avergonzada Lily

-No es peor que la pregunta que me ha hecho tu hermanito.

-Y te la desquitas conmigo no?..bueno es mayor que yo por dos años, rubio, de ojos claros, alto, caballeroso, bueno para mí es divino pero no diré el nombre y esa es mi última palabra.

Rose sintió que el alma se le escapaba en ese momento del cuerpo , mas cuando vio que Albus miraba su reacción de reojo con la boca abierta, El estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella, Lily estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, ahora todo estaba dicho.

-Rose…Rose!!!! Despierta niña!!! – decía casi a gritos Lily

-Pe..perdón decías

-Verdad o reto?

No podía dejar que la allanasen con una pregunta relacionada con sus sentimientos o sus sueños ya que James y Fred habían hecho un conjuro de verdad que todos habían aceptado y si ella tenía que decir su verdad, la noche acabaría muy mal para alguien y lo más probable seria que fuera ella.

-Reto – dijo firmemente la pelirroja.

-Parece que Rose ha decidido emborracharse en vez de soltar sus verdades – Dijo burlonamente James – No se lo recomiendo a nadie, no es el mejor Wisky que conseguimos, nadie deja a la mano su mejor bebida, así que el que quiera emborracharse la pasara muy mal mañana, olvide advertirlo.

Rose bebió su vaso sin dudarlo, prefería la resaca a decirle a Lily que ella estaba enamorada del mismo muchacho, así continuo la noche, entre las preguntas mas increíbles que podían formular los miembros adolescentes de la familia, pasando por quien era el profesor mas sexy, que clase de ropa interior podría usar la directora, cuantas veces y en donde había tenido sexo uno de sus primos, y borrosamente recordaba quien tuvo como amor platónico a Ted Lupin , claro después de haberse tomado ella sola una botella y un poco mas, con las justas recordaba su nombre, la ultima imagen perceptible que tuvo fue la de Albus con cara de preocupación preguntándole si se sentía bien, luego la voz de Dominique tratando de reanimarla en el baño y por ultimo James depositándola como costal de papas en su cama.

Scorpius ya tenia listo su baúl con todas las cosas que llevaría a la casa de su amigo para luego partir a Hogwarts, solo estaba esperando la hora pactada para ingresar a su chimenea que lo haría llegar a la casa de los Potter, mientras tanto no podía dejar de observar el escrito que había aparecido hace unos días en el vinculo que el tenia con el diario de Rose Weasley.

_Querido diario_

_Solo a ti te lo puedo contar, me siento morir, sospecho que a mi prima le gusta el mismo muchacho que a mi y no puedo dejar de sentirme celosa ya que a diferencia mía, ella se lleva de maravillas con el y siempre tiene oportunidad de estar mas cerca de el que yo fuera del colegio, es tan…frustrante, este año será terrible para mi sabiéndolos juntos. No diré mas, desde hoy declaro mi corazón roto, sin mas cabida para el amor, mi corazón era de el y si el no lo tiene dudo mucho que se lo pueda entregar a alguien mas_.

Estas palabras lo habían deshecho completamente, el ahora también tenia el corazón roto, su hermosa pelirroja estaba inevitablemente enamorada de alguien que no le correspondía y afirmaba que solo quería entregarle su corazón a ese Imbecil sin nombre y el no podía permitirse mendigar algo que nunca iba a ser suyo. Cerro el libro , lo metió en su baúl y se dirigió a la chimenea para tomar un poco de polvos Flu y dirigirse a la casa de Harry Potter, apareciendo por la chimenea de " el ex niño que vivió" unos segundos mas tarde.

-Hola Scorpius bienvenido! – Saludo la señora Potter.

-Gracias por invitarme a pasar estos días con su familia señores Potter,

-Gracia a ti por aceptar pasar estos días con nosotros –Refirió Harry con una sonrisa amable

-Hey Scor!! – Saludo Albus – Llevemos tu baúl a mi habitación tenemos algo de que hablar.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	9. Una luz de esperanza

**Hola!!!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me alientan a seguir escribiendo…chicas en eso ando les juro, para poder seguir actualizando lo mas pronto posible**

**Diluz: Genia!! Ya te he dicho que lo que une a este grupo es magia, debe de ser por eso que me adivinas el pensamiento, deberias de ir a Hogwarts a reemplazar a ****Trelawney, seguro no serian aburridas las clases y Albus no se quedartia dormido para nada**

**kathermione,****Almendra Black,****Nina-Co, Susyh, Maring,limoncito: Gracias por su entusiasmo y ahi va la respuesta de algunas de sus preguntas, mas bien si esta un poquito lento disculpen , pero siempre es un poco necesario para darle continuidad, espero empezar con algo mas emocionante dentro de poco...pero no me abandonen ya??**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Una luz de esperanza**

Scorpius estaba intrigado por la cara de preocupación de su amigo, así que lo siguió silenciosamente hasta la habitación del moreno.

-Que pasa Al? Porque tanta seriedad? – Pregunto el rubio.

-Necesito que seas completamente sincero conmigo Malfoy – Dijo seriamente Albus cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Por los cuatro Magos! Me has llamado por mi apellido esto no puede ser bueno.

-Promételo

-Esta bien te lo prometo.

-Estas enamorado de alguien de mi familia no?

-Que??!! Albus porque…

-Quieres que te repita la pregunta Malfoy? – Volvió a decir el moreno tan serio como antes

-No es necesario Albus… Si si estoy enamorado de alguien de tu familia.

-De quien?

-No se a donde quieres llegar con esto? – Trato de defenderse el rubio

-De quien Scorpius?

-De Rose – respondió Malfoy suspirando resignado y sonrojado

-Lo sabia!! Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre creo!, pero me puedes explicar porque me preguntas eso?..ella te ha dicho algo- pregunto un poco emocionado Scorpius

-No!, bueno fuera, creo que tenemos un leve problema.

-Tenemos? Habla claro Potter!!

-Creo que le gustas a Lily, Scor.

-Queeee!!!!??? No, no puede ser Albus, porque piensas eso?

-Ayer, tuvimos una noche de primos en la madriguera y jugamos verdad o reto y le pidieron a Lily que describiera al chico que le gusta y te describió a ti.

-Acaso dijo mi nombre?

-No fue necesario, dos años mayor que ella, rubio, ojos claros, alto caballeroso, un divino según sus propias palabras.

-Bueno si podría ser yo –Dijo un poco orgulloso Scorpius – por un momento su rostro se ilumino –Albus, Rose, también cree lo mismo que tu?

-Estoy convencido de ello, si no no se hubiese visto tan desencajada, déjame decirte que no eres su ideal para novio de su prima favorita.

-Eso significa que!!! – Dijo el rubio con la sonrisa más grande que Albus le había visto a su amigo en el rostro.

-Que te gusta también Lily? –Pregunto entre confundido e histérico Albus

-No idiota!, bueno digo tu hermana es preciosa, igual que todas las mujeres de tu familia, pero Rose es especial para mi.

-Entonces significa que?!!! – Pregunto impaciente el moreno.

-Que creo que si lo que dices es cierto , yo podría ser el chico del que Rose esta enamorada.

-Que? Explícame eso, como lo sabes?

-Júrame que no me vas a matar ni a odiar por lo que te voy a decir.

-Lo juro

-Albus estoy enamorado de tu prima, no recuerdo desde cuando, pero recién el año pasado me decidí a acercarme con otras intenciones a ella, pero como Rose tiene un carácter tan especial y mi tonto orgullo no me permite el rechazo, le regale un diario mágico por su cumpleaños, para saber lo que sentía por mi.

-Que hiciste que?!!!. Estas loco!!! Como has podido??

-Caer tan bajo? Si lo se! Ya bastante mal me siento por haberlo hecho así que no necesito tus criticas, el caso es que justamente escribió esto – Se acerco a su baúl y saco el cuaderno mostrándole la ultima anotación a su mejor amigo.

-Creo que estas en lo correcto, todo coincide, pero ahora te das cuenta del problema Scorpius!- Dijo mas serio que nunca Albus – Scor, Rose es como mi hermana, como mi melliza, la quiero muchísimo y no quiero que sufra y tampoco mi hermanita, estos esta muy mal. Las dos enamoradas de mi mejor amigo.

El silencio en que se quedaron los dos muchachos fue interrumpido por un portazo, en el umbral de la puerta estaba una confundida y algo molesta Lily Potter.

-Que yo que?!!! – Pregunto Lily casi a gritos

-Lily, perdón, no quería decírselo a Scorpius, pero es que no quería que las dos sufrieran – Se disculpo rápidamente Albus

-Porque piensas que a mi me gusta Scorpius, disculpa Scor estas guapo, pero tu no me gustas – menciono ya mas tranquila la pequeña pelirroja, clavando nuevamente sus ojos cafés en el rostro confundido de su hermano.

-Pe…pero tu dijiste? –Dijo confundido Albus

-Dije que me gustaba un chico mayor dos años, rubio, de ojos claros, alto y caballeroso.

-Exacto!!!, describiste a Scorpius – Dijo su hermano exasperado.

-Acaso Scorpius es el único con esas descripciones en tu año, hermanito?

Ambos muchachos se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que reaccionaron los dos mirándose incrédulos y con la boca abierta.

-Te gusta uno de los mellizos Scamander!!! – Dijo Scorpius con una risa nerviosa

-Lily quieres decir que te gusta…. –Menciono aun anonadado Albus

-Lyssander , me gusta Lyssander, es tan lindo, inteligente, sensible y con el nunca me aburro.

-Gracias a Dios! – suspiro aliviado el rubio –Lily por casualidad tu sabes quien le gusta a Rose?

-Scorpius Malfoy!! aun no entiendo como tú y mi prima pueden ser los alumnos mas brillantes de su generación sin tener una pizca de sentido común, todo el mundo excepto ustedes dos se han dado cuenta de lo enamorados que están el uno del otro.

Scorpius sintió como si se abriese el cielo para el y saliera un sol esplendoroso, en ese momento solo pensó en ver a su pelirroja, a su Rose.

-Y a todo esto donde esta Rose?

-Durmiendo la resaca en la casa de mis abuelos –bufo aliviado Albus

-La que?!!! –dijo un horrorizado Scorpius

-No tienes idea la capacidad de libar que tiene mi prima, ella casi se acabo toda la reserva de Wisky de fuego que teníamos – dijo divertida Lily

-Podemos ir a verla?

-Si solo espero que no nos mate – dudo Albus

Unos minutos mas tarde, los tres muchachos aparecían por la chimenea de la madriguera, la nana Molly estaba en la cocina y los abrazó como si no los hubiese visto en meses y Scorpius no pudo pasar de su vigilancia sin antes comer un buen pedazo de pastel, si no fuera por lo impaciente que estaba, lo habría disfrutado muchísimo. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba Rose, Scorpius se encontró con una escena un poco peculiar, la habitación aparentemente era la que había pertenecido a su padre, estaba forrada de póster de los Chudley Cannons que conjugaban con las paredes de color naranja que impactaban a primera vista, y sobre la amplia cama se encontraba dormida y con la cara enterrada en la almohada que abrazaba una indefensa Rose Weasley.

-Dios este cuarto huele a cantina – Dijo divertido y casi gritando Albus

-Shhh la vas a despertar – dijo molesto Scorpius

-Si eso es lo que pretendo, ya va a ser medio día.

En cuanto escucho estas palabras Rose dio un salto en la cama y trato de enfocar la visión en las personas que estaban frente a ella, una vez que reconoció a los dos muchachos, abrió los ojos horrorizada y de un salto llego al baño y cerro de un golpe la puerta.

_Realmente glamorosa no esta, pero aun así esta preciosa, quien puede lucir preciosa en esas condiciones…definitivamente mi pelirroja es única_ …pensaba Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír.

-QUE HACEN ACA?!!!!!, no saben lo que es privacidad, esto no te lo voy a perdonar Albus Severus Potter

-Vamos Rosie , ya era hora que despertaras además no sabes el chisme que te traigo

-No me interesan tus chismes y por favor tú y tu acompañante salgan de mi habitación.

-Rose, ya te vi despertarte de la borrachera y créeme que hay gente en estado sobrio que se ve peor de lo que luces ahora – dijo divertido el rubio.

-Malfoy! Créeme que no estoy de humor para aguantarte –respondió Rose saliendo del baño, con la cara ya lavada y peinada con una cola de caballo bien alisada..

-Ves estas casi tan linda como siempre –Menciono mas serio Scorpius

-Te estas burlando de mi Scorpius Malfoy? – Dijo amenazante Rose.

-No pecas lo digo en serio.

-Realmente no estoy con ánimos de pelearme , rubio.- Dijo una desganada Rose

-Créeme que lo que menos quiero es pelearme contigo, Rosie

-Bueno Albus, ya que interrumpiste mi sueño, suelta el chisme que venias a contarme, hay como me duele la cabeza!!!

-Lily te esta trayendo una poción reanimante no te preocupes – Menciono divertido Albus

-Lily también esta aquí? , Claro que pregunta la mía – Dijo en tono irónico Rose

-Adivina! Ya se quien es el chico del que esta enamorada Lily – exclamo excitado el pelinegro

-Albus, no crees que esto lo deberíamos de hablar en privado.

-No, Scorpius también lo sabe, ella misma nos lo acaba de confesar.

-Ella..ella se los dijo – Balbuceo horrorizada Rose.

-Si y no tienes ni la menor idea de quien puede ser!

-Claro que tengo idea de quien es – Dijo entre dientes la ondulada pelirroja mientras observaba la sonrisa de medio lado de Scorpius

-Nada más y nada menos que Lyssander Scamander!!! Como te quedo el ojo!!!.

-Queeeee?!!!! No pue… bueno si puede ser ahora que lo pienso bien.

-Tu primo tenia la loca idea que se podía a ver referido a mi , pero menos mal que ya esta todo aclarado – intervino Scorpius como dándole una explicación a Rose.

-Vamos Rose nana Molly nos ha invitado a almorzar, así que será mejor que te des un baño reconfortante te esperamos abajo.

-Si si, los alcanzo en unos minutos – Rose no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar!, Lily estaba enamorada de su amigo el lunático Lyssander, el chico mas noble y extraño que conocía y no de Scorpius Malfoy, esto hacia que su día aunque tarde empezara muy bien.

Nana Molly siempre tenía la idea que todos los crios de la familia lucían muy mal alimentados, por lo que siempre los obligaba a comer cantidades fuera de lo común, todos pensaban que era una suerte que no salieran rebotando de ese lugar después de disfrutar las delicias de la abuela Weasley. Rose acaba de bajar renovada después de darse un baño y tomar la poción anti resaca que le había dejado Lily en su habitación, se había puesto un vestido de tiritas y unas sandalias bajas para estar cómoda, con su cabello aun húmedo y suelto por el refrescante baño.

Scorpius no pudo dejar de mirarla por un rato y pensar _Esta mas linda que como la deje, podrá algún día dejar de ponerse mas linda, cada vez que la veo se ve mejor y mucho mas sexy, todo en ella es perfecto, su cabello, sus ojos, toda su cara todo su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su…_

-Querido quieres más patatas asadas? –Pregunto amablemente Nana Molly

-No seño.. Nana Molly, perdón – Sonrió avergonzado Scorpius tratando de salir de los pensamientos que bloqueaban su cerebro

_Por Morgana!! Como puede estar tan bueno y seguir soltero, cada vez esta más guapo y alto, cuanto me llevara? Una cabeza? Y esa voz, esa voz tan varonil, como me encantaría dormirme escuchándolo cantarme una nana…_ pensaba Rose mientras era interrumpida por el plato de ensalada que se poso frente a sus ojos.

-Gracias Nana – Dijo tímidamente Rose , mientras veía la mirada cómplice que se lanzaban Albus y Lily

-De nada querida, Ya tienen todo listo para mañana muchachos?

-Si abue, va a ser una semana de ensueño. – Dijo soñadora Lily

-Una semana? No era solo un fin de semana –Pregunto confundido Scorpius.

-Ejm..me olvide decirte que cambiaron los planes, porque al final, tía Luna y tío Neville también se unieron al grupo y se decidió que nos quedaríamos una semana – Dijo risueño Albus.

-Aja eso quiere decir que Hanna y Lyssander también iran no? –dijo divertido Scorpius mirando a Albus y a Lily

-Te gusta Hanna, Albus? –Pregunto con una sonrisa picara Rose.

-Parece que será un verano de Amor no? – menciono entre dientes Albus, mirando de reojo a su prima y amigo los cuales se ruborizaron al escuchar la ultima frase.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	10. Vamos a la playa

**Holaaaa y gracias a todas por su apoyo, se les quiere y agradece.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Vamos a la playa!!!**

Todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley y allegados llegaron al complejo vacacional en una Isla virgen (a la vista de los muggles) del caribe exclusivamente para familias mágicas, había sido creado recién ese año, por lo cual era una novedad para casi todos, sobre todo para Scorpius que nunca había estado en un lugar así, ya que su familia no gozaban tanto del calor como la familia de su amigo. Era Un hotel All inclusive al pie de la playa con enormes piscinas y cómodas camas en la arena para disfrutar del sol.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción se les asignaron las habitaciones, como eran consientes del grupo grande de adolescentes que llevaban distribuyeron a estos en dos grupos grandes en las suites con tres habitaciones.

En la suite de Harry y Ginny se quedarían en una habitación Teddy, James, Fred y Lorcan y en la otra habitación Albus, Scorpius, Hugo, Louis y Lyssander, mientras que en la Suite de Hermione y Ron estarían en una habitación Victoire, Dominique, Rose y Hanna y en la otra habitación , Lily, Roxane, Molly y Lucy. Los demás miembros de la familia compartirían sus habitaciones matrimoniales regulares.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse, y cambiarse de ropa, todos se encontraron en la playa.

-Chicos por favor el sol es muy fuerte, así que no se olviden de echarse el protector solar cada 30 minutos – advirtió Hermione repartiendo grandes cantidades de frascos a todos los adolescentes – Scorpius! Ven acá un momento por favor

-Dígame señora Weasley – Dijo solícito el joven Malfoy.

-Scorpius, tu no estas acostumbrado a tanto sol, así que por favor ten mucho cuidado y no olvides de untarte la loción cada media hora, dásela a Rose y dile que te haga recordar que te la apliques, no le digo a Albus, porque se que igual que tu se le olvidara mi recomendación

-Gracias Señora Weasley, espero no estar causando problemas? – Dijo tímido Scorpius

-No digas eso, tú has venido con toda la familia y ahora eres parte de ella, y nosotros cuidamos a todos por igual – Finalizo Hermione con una sonrisa amable.

Terminando de recibir las indicaciones, Scorpius se acerco corriendo hasta las camas ubicadas en la arena donde ya se habían acomodado el numeroso grupo de muchachas dispuestas a tomar sol. Casi se infarta cuando llego y las vio a todas con diminutos bikinis, echadas cubriéndose de loción protectora.

_Dios! Esto debe ser el paraíso! Algo tienen en los genes estas chicas para verse tan bien, que cuerpos! Rose por favor no te puedes ver mejor! Yo te podría ayudar a esparcirte esa loción en cada milímetro de tu piel…pensaba el joven rubio clavando su mirada gris en el esbelto cuerpo de la pelirroja de los ojos turquesas como el mar que bañaba la playa._

-Scorpius te pasa algo? – Pregunto intrigada Rose

-No, nada – contesto el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos – Tu madre me dijo que guardaras esta loción y que nos hicieras recordar a Albus y a mi cada media hora para volvérnosla a echar

-Ah OK, ya te pusiste protector en la espalda? – Pregunto seria Rose

-Eh no, no llego

-Bueno ven siéntate acá para echarte un poco antes de que te achicharres

Scorpius sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando se acerco a la cama de playa y le dio la espalda a la bella pelirroja quien esparcía amablemente la loción en su espalda.

-Me avisas si te hago cosquillas –Menciono Rose

-No todo esta bien , tienes las manos muy suaves pecas

-Tu también tienes pequitas eh!, así que no te burles mucho

-La milésima parte de las que tienes tu

-Si lo se y con este sol probablemente me salgan mas

-Igual se ven muy bien en ti

Este ultimo comentario hizo que Rose se pusiera tan roja que parecía haber estado expuesta al sol por horas.

-Mmm…me parece o escuche que el ya no tan pequeño Malfoy te decía que las pecas se veían bien en ti – Dijo una divertida Victoire acercándose a donde se encontraban Scorpius y Rose – Eso me sonó a un halago Rosie! – dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras veía sus expresiones por encima de sus glamorosos lentes de sol.

-Victoire!!! Que cosas se te ocurren!!! – Dijo abochornada Rose

-Es la verdad primita, Scorpius acaba de decir que las pecas se ven bien en ti y lo menos que podrías decir es gracias! O no Malfoy?

Scorpius solo se limito a sonreír tímidamente, para luego buscar con la mirada a su mejor amigo, ya que sabia que estaba poniendo en un aprieto a Rose.

-Bueno chicas me voy a ver en que anda Albus, en media hora vuelvo – Le guiño un ojo a las chicas y salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Albus con los gemelos Scamander .

-Te gusta el rubio Malfoy! Iiuuuu –Dijo divertida Victoire al oído a su prima – Y el también esta loquito por tus huesitos, no se que esperan para ponerse de novios.

-No, no….

-No que? Por favor Rose! Y no me vengas que es por tu papá, todo el mundo sabe que con un par de terapias familiares se le pasará, ya ves como acepto que Scorpius viniera con nosotros, dentro de un rato los veras jugar volley playa juntos , algún día aceptara que su princesa encontró a un príncipe y no es por nada pero después de mi Teddy y fuera de la familia, Scorpius es el que mas aplica al puesto, solo basta con verlo – Volvió a bajarse los lentes para observar al muchacho que corría a lo lejos – es Alto, atlético , bello por donde lo mires , tiene un cabello envidiablemente hermoso, es inteligente, caballeroso , rico , creo que hasta tiene el traserito duro jajaja y lo mejor de todo es que esta literalmente babeando por ti, así que primita ponte las pilas porque si no te vas a arrepentir y ahí estaré yo diciendo "Te lo dije"

Rose sabia que su prima estaba en lo cierto, no solo por su aspecto físico que era deslumbrante, si no por su forma de ser, aunque ella sabia que le encantaba hacerla rabiar, también la hacia reír (aunque ella lo hacia sin que el se diera cuenta, para no acrecentar su ego), se preocupaba por ella, como cuando la salvo del lago o cuando la había acompañado después de hacer la ronda de prefectos a su casa, para protegerla si se encontraba con algún boggart en el camino, definitivamente Victoire tenia razón como siempre, no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad si es que se le presentaba.

Había pasado ya un buen rato y Rose no soportaba el calor así que decidió darse un chapuzón en el mar, ya todos sus primos habían decidido lo mismo, por lo que fue la ultima en decidirse a ingresar al mar, mientras se dirigía a la orilla se percato que el rubio de sus sueños permanecía parado con la mirada perdida en el océano.

-Sabes nadar? – Pregunto Rose acercándose lentamente a Scorpius, haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa.

-Si, claro, pero en piscina, nunca he estado en el mar

-Es parecido, pero debes de tener mas cuidado, aunque esta playa es bastante tranquila, solo no debes ir muy al fondo, el mar a veces te puede engañar – Dijo Rose con su clásico tono de sabelotodo – Quieres que entremos juntos?

-Si esta bien, pero no trataras de ahogarme, no? – Dijo divertido el rubio

-Haré lo posible para contenerme – Contesto con una sonrisa picara la pelirroja.

Definitivamente, las vacaciones eran relajantes tanto para los jóvenes de la familia como para los adultos, se sentía un ambiente inmejorable, los muchachos habían nadado y jugado casi toda la mañana desde que llegaron y los adultos habían disfrutado del sol, con sus imprescindibles bebidas al lado acompañando sus amenas tertulias, las chicas habían regresado a las habitaciones a cambiarse de traje de baño antes del almuerzo a pedido de Dominique, quien aseguraba que tenían que estar presentables para sentarse en la mesa y el resto la siguió para no hacerse mala sangre, cuando Rose ingreso al comedor vio algo que casi le causa un infarto, su padre Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en la mesa de los Varones jóvenes del grupo y a su lado nada mas y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy!!!!!

-Esto debe ser la dimensión desconocida – Se dijo entre dientes acercándose hasta su madre – Que hace papa en esa mesa y platicando con Scorpius Malfoy?

-Bueno querida, parece que después de 24 años tu padre ha decidido al fin madurar un poco – menciono Hermione , restándole importancia.

Rose se dirigió hacia el extraño grupo con el fin de sersiorarse de que estaban hablando

-Todo bien por acá? – Pregunto temerosa la pelirroja

-OH! Rosie! Si claro! – Respondió sonriente su padre – Platicaba con Malfoy que planes tenia para cuando terminara Hogwarts y adivina que? Quiere ser auror!!

-Oh! No tenia ni idea!, uno mas para tu equipo papa – dijo Rose con una sonrisa mas que nerviosa

-Yo creí que tu padre quería que siguieras, la línea familiar tu sabes la bolsa de valores de Gringots

-Bueno Señor Weasley , realmente a mi padre le interesa que yo sea feliz con lo que elija y acepta que la carrera de auror es bien vista y no tiene problema alguno que yo entre a la academia –menciono un orgulloso Scorpius

-Palabras muy sabias las de tu padre Scorpius – Afirmo convencido Ron

_El sol, realmente me debe de estar haciendo alucinar, esto no puede estar pasando! –_ Pensó Rose quien desencajada se dirigió al grupo donde estaba su madre acompañada de sus tías.

-Mama, estas seguras que vacunaron a mi papa contra todas las enfermedades tropicales?

-Si cariño, porque la pregunta?

-Mi papa esta hablando amigablemente con Scorpius y cuando el le dijo que su papa no tenia problema con lo que el decidiese ya que simplemente deseaba que fuera feliz, mi padre, Ronald Weasley, lo conoces, no? le dijo que eran " Palabras sabias" de Draco Malfoy!!!! – Dijo con un susurro que parecía un grito apagado departe de Rose.

-Debe de ser que por fin mi hermano tiro la toalla con respecto a esos líos juveniles, además eso te conviene Rosie, porque Scorpius esta bastante guapo, diría que es una versión mejorada de su padre – intervino divertida Ginny

-Bueno déjale algo de merito a la madre, algo debe de haber sacado de ella, no? – Menciono Angelina, mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

-El carácter lo debe de haber heredado de ella, el chico es educadísimo y muy prudente si me dejas decirlo eh – corrigió Ginny

-Yo ogpino lo mismo que Ginny, eg crio Magfoy esta guapo, al igual que tus hijos Luna y pog lo visto ya togos han deciguido quegueg pegtenecer a la familia Weasley, pogque por el interés que veo entre las Hogmonas adolescentes la única que no tiene pretendiente es mi Dominique – Menciono pensativa Fleur – Esta muchacha esta espegando un príncipe azul y me preocupa.

-Bueno mi ahijada ya me dijo que pasare a ser su suegra – Rió divertida Luna – Por lo visto nos heredo muy bien no Ginny?

-Los que me dan risa, son Roxane y Lorcan, se miran todo el tiempo y no se hablan –Dijo Ginny en una risa cómplice con Angelina.

Rose miraba boquiabierta a su madre y tías, ellas se estaban divirtiendo encontrándole parejas a todos los presentes.

-Por ahí escuche que tu hija Molly estaba carteándose con el hijo de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, Audrey –menciono divertida Hermione.

-Si! Imagínate que quería que les escribiese a sus padres para invitarlo a este fin de semana pero yo le dije que eso le correspondía a James – contesto Audrey

-James, James, ese chico salio corregido y aumentado, el solo piensa en chicas – menciono Ginny en tono plano – por lo menos me queda Albus que parece que en el sentido de chicas es mas centradito, solo tiene ojos para tu hija Hanna.

-Ojala que todo fuera tan tranquilo y lindo como ahora no chicas? – Mencionó Hanna Abott Longbotton.

-Perdón!! –interrumpió Rose casi a Gritos – Creo que han bebido demasiado par ser medio día!!!

-De que hablas Rosie, solo estamos tomando jugos, es muy temprano para empezar con el alcohol –la corrigió divertida su madre

-Que!!!??? ni siquiera están tomando alcohol y han dicho todas esas barbaridades?!!! –Exclamo confundida Rose

-Rosie, somos madres y nos damos cuenta de todo – Contesto Divertida Ginny, ahora vamos a almorzar para que sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

**Chicas sorry pero este es el ultimo capi que subo esta semana, prometo secarme las neuronas para tenerles algo el Lunes siiiii.**

**Un beso y sigan dejandome su aliento moral o sus ideas para seguirlas plasmando y si algo no les parece haganmelo saber, soy una person abierta a la critica constructiva…por cierto ya estoy trabajando en algo mas intenso, pero pacienciaaaa.**


	11. sol, playa,consejos y la bendita botella

**Holaaaa y gracias a todas por su apoyo, se les quiere y agradece.**

**He estado tratando de continuar la historia todo el fin de semana, pero me parecio que muchas de ustedes querian un poco mas de las vacaciones y se me vino un lapsus extra de imaginación, para que no se quedaran con las ganas, lo hice con mucho cariño aunque tal vez no sea lo emocionante que muchas querian , pero es un buen paso para el siguiente capitulo, en el que estoy segura muchas tendran una parte de sus deseos cumplidos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Sol, playa, consejos y la bendita botella**

Después de un largo día, la mayoría estaban extenuados y refugiados en su habitación, muchos de ellos quejándose de haber hecho caso omiso de las recomendaciones de Hermione en cuanto al protector solar.

-Porque no hicimos un hechizo protector de rayos solares? –Se preguntaba irritada Dominique en la habitación que compartía con su hermana, Rose y Hanna

-Porque si no no te podrías broncear, en cambio con la loción te bronceas gradualmente – Contesto seriamente Rose

-Bueno espero que la loción refrescante me sirva de algo, no quiero parecer un tomate mañana – respondió Dominique dándose por vencida, recostándose en su cama y colocándose los audífonos de su reproductor para echarse a dormir.

-Y bueno Rose has pensado en lo que te dije esta mañana? – Pregunto Victoire, mientras se embadurnaba de loción hidratante.

-No lo se Vic, es que nosotros solo somos amigos – Contesto un poco ruborizada Rose

-Y? quien dijo que lo amigos no pueden ser algo mas? Además que yo recuerde justamente tu naciste porque dos amigos dejaron de serlo para convertirse en algo mas exactamente eh!

-Jajaja si tienes razón, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle – Respondió un poco más relajada la pelirroja.

-Que gracioso, la historia se repite! –intervino divertida Hanna que salía de darse una ducha en ese momento

-Pero Rosie, tienes que tratar de comportarte menos como una fiera leona y empezar a ser una linda encantadora de serpientes –Menciono seria Victoire

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto Rose

-Bueno en primer lugar, deja de gruñir cada vez que hace algo para molestarte, solo ignóralo o contéstale lo mas amable que puedas, segundo deja de sacarle la lengua cada vez que te guiña el ojo, es mas trata de darle una guiñadita de vez en cuando, nadie a muerto por eso, tercero cuando te pida algo no se lo tires, simplemente se los alcanzas con una sonrisa en tu bello rostro, porque si no querida mía, el chico jamás se va a atrever a acercarse a ti con otras intenciones temiendo que en cualquier momento le lances un hechizo reductor de cabezas!!!

-Esta bien, lo intentare a partir de mañana – Contesto Rose , mientras acomodaba las sabanas de su cama para echarse a dormir

-Y tu como sabes tanto Victoire? –Pregunto alegremente Hanna.

-La experiencia queridas, solo los fantasmas de Hogwarts saben todo lo que tuve que pasar con Teddy, pero para eso soy la mayor para guiarlas por el buen camino, bueno ahora a esperar que Teddy pase por mi, a separado una habitación al otro lado del resort como el Señor y Señora Avery así que si no regreso a tiempo en la mañana le dicen a mi tía Hermione que salí temprano al Spa, no van a mentir del todo porque créeme que mañana estaré muy relajada

-Créeme que no necesitamos detalles – Intervino divertida Rose

-Créeme tu querida que algún día me darás la razón, Hasta mañana!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al siguiente día, seguía la diversión, tanto adultos como jóvenes se divertían en la playa, los mas pequeños corriendo olas y los mas grandes jugando un partido de volley playa contra los adultos, Ron y George estaban furiosos porque el equipo de sus hijos les estaban dando tanda, mientras Albus y Scorpius estaban pensando en que también debería de haber un torneo de Volley en Hogwarts, realmente era divertido, sobre todo si podían ganarle a Gryffindor tan fácil como le estaban ganado al equipo de ya casi desfallecidos padres, hasta que Bill teniendo un poco de piedad de sus hermanos menciono que deberían de ir a almorzar.

Después de la siesta reponedora, los adultos se dirigieron al bar del hotel para tomar unas bebidas y relajarse conversando mientras que los jóvenes hicieron lo propio en la playa, James y Fred como siempre se veían sonrientes y eso significaba que algo tenían entre manos.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a ponerle un poco de emoción a estas vacaciones, vamos a poner en practica un jueguito muggle para esta ocasión

-Yo no voy a jugar verdad o reto James! Ya fue suficiente con la borrachera que me metí hace días, además nuestros padres no van a permitir que traigamos alcohol – reto decidida Rose a sus primos

-Eso es cuento viejo Rose, hoy vamos a jugar a la botella borracha – Menciono divertido James.

-Oh por Merlín! Esto no puede ser bueno – Se quejo Rose, sabiendo que tendría que participar al igual que el resto de sus primos y amigos.

Después de explicarle las reglas del juego, James dio por comenzado el juego girando la botella.

-Hugo te toca castigar a Fred

-Échate un clavado en la piscina

-Me acabo de duchar

-Es castigo

-Esta bien, esta bien – Respondió no muy feliz Fred , quien se aparto del grupo para luego regresar escurriendo agua, tomando su varita y haciendo que se secara inmediatamente para luego hacer girar nuevamente la botella

-Roxane castiga a Louis

-Louis. Consigue cervezas de mantequilla para todos

El delgado rubio se dirigió al bar a regañadientes y regreso después de un rato cargado hasta la cabeza de cervezas de mantequilla para toda la prole

-Uhy me toca castigar a Rosie! – Dijo con una mirada picara James – que será bueno? –Ya se!, Busca al salvavidas y declárale tu amor.

-No hay manera!!! –Dijo cortante y ofendida Rose

-Es castigo . Menciono James

-Si pero estas involucrando a gente que no es del grupo – asevero Scorpius, con el rostro rígido por la furia contenida

-Creo que Scor tiene razón – opino Albus, quien sabía, que es a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Esta bien, anda al mar y date un chapuzón. – Se rindió James

-Te odio, además ya oscureció y si me ahogo?

-Esta playa es súper tranquila Rose no te metas mucho y no pasara nada –Contesto James

-Esta bien! – Dijo rindiéndose la pelirroja

-Albus y yo te acompañaremos para ver que estés bien Rose – Intervino Scorpius, mientras Albus a su lado asentía a lo dicho por su mejor amigo.

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la orilla y al llegar Rose se adelanto para meterse entre las pequeñas olas hasta que el mar le llago a la altura del pecho, Scorpius y Albus la esperaban en la orilla por si algo le ocurría a su amiga, la vieron meterse debajo de una ola y respiraron aliviados cuando vieron su cabeza asomar a la superficie nuevamente, Rose comenzó a salir hacia la orilla cuando con un sonoro " Hay no!" se volvió a hundir hasta el cuello

-Que pasa Rose?! – Pregunto Albus angustiado , mientras Scorpius ya había corrido hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua

-No no vengas – Lo detuvo Rose de un grito haciendo que el rubio se detenga precipitadamente.

-Que pasa Rose?, por que no sales? –Volvió a preguntar Albus quien llegaba corriendo hasta ponerse al lado del rubio

-No…No puedo, tengo un problema – Grito Rose temblorosa

-Por Merlín! Que clase de problemas podrías tener? – Le volvió a Gritar el moreno

-Me da vergüenza Al!

-Rosie somos nosotros, que puede ser tan malo - menciono impaciente el ojiverde

-Esta bien! No puedo salir porque se me trasluce todo, contento?

-Mujeres! Como se pueden hacer problema por cosas así? –se pregunto así mismo Albus

-Que te parece si mejor le pides su varita a Victoire mientras yo veo que Rose pueda salir- intervino finalmente Scorpius mientras se acercaba más hacia la orilla- Rose escúchame, sal de espaldas y yo te prestare mi sweater para que te cubras mientras Albus trae la varita de tu prima para que se te seque la ropa, esta bien?

Si esta bien, pero no te burles de mi por favor

No pecas, como se te ocurre, vamos confía en mi

Rose haciendo caso a lo que Scorpius le recomendó salio del mar dándole la espalda a la orilla, mientras se jalaba la parte de abajo se su vestido para que no se le pegara al cuerpo, hasta que sintió como el rubio cubría con su casaca de algodón sus hombros para que ella pudiera tomar la parte de adelante y cubrirse, en ese instante llego Albus con la varita de Vic y lanzo un fácil conjuro para secarse inmediatamente la ropa empapada.

-Gracias chicos! – sonrió avergonzada la pelirroja

-No hay de que? –respondieron al mismo tiempo los muchachos

-Gracias por tu casaca – Dijo Rose mientras intentaba devolvérsela al rubio

-No te preocupes corre un poco de viento, tu la necesitas mas que yo

-Gracias nuevamente- sonrió tímidamente Rose, mientras se volvían a acercar al grupo para seguir con el juego, luego de un buen rato, ya la mayoría habían sido castigados, había visto a sus primos hacer streptease imaginarios, darse mas chapuzones en la piscina y en la playa, y los clásico besos de 7 segundos del que no se pudieron librar , Roxane y Lorcan, y Albus y Hanna, Scorpius sospechaba que el nunca tendría oportunidad de que le mandasen ese castigo que cumpliría sin chistar con Rose, ya que al igual que Lily ambas eran victimas de los celos aprensivos de James.

-Victoire castiga a Scorpius

-Scor, ve al bar y dile a mi tío Ron que estas locamente enamorado de Rose y quieres ser su novio

-Me va a matar si hago eso

-Lo siento es el castigo _ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la rubia mayor

-No es necesario que lo hagas – le susurro Rose

-Recemos para que tu padre no tenga su varita consigo

Scorpius camino temeroso hasta el bar donde se encontraban todos los adultos reunidos en una amena charla y se acerco al Ronald Weasley quien conversaba con su esposa y su cuñado Harry.

-Señor Weasley? – Dijo un temeroso Scorpius

-Si dime Malfoy – Respondió Ronald aun divertido por la conversación que sostenía con los mencionados

-Debo de decirle que….Estoylocamenteenamoradodesuhijayquieroqueseaminovia –dijo rápidamente el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados esperando que le cayera una maldición

Ronald no entendía porque su esposa contuvo la risa y Harry había pegado un gran suspiro ante el trabalenguas que había emitido el muchacho, después de unos cuantos segundos logro comprender lo que la oración gramaticalmente expuesta por el rubio significaba, haciendo que sus orejas y el resto de su rostro comenzaran a tomar el mismo color que el cabello de toda su familia…..

-Que has dicho pedazo de cretino!!

-Ron es un castigo que le han mandado, si no mira todas esas caras expectantes al otro lado de la mampara –le advirtió divertida Hermione

-Te puedo asegurar que James esta detrás de todo esto, desde aquí puede verlo retorcerse de risa –aseguro Harry – Scorpius mejor regresa con los demás mientras mi cuñado restablece su respiración

-Si señor Potter – Contesto de inmediato el rubio quien no perdió tiempo en desaparecer de la vista del energúmeno pelirrojo el cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no se hubiera tomado tan mal la declaración que había hecho hace unos segundos atrás.

-Ron! Fuera de toda la broma de los muchacho espero que no reacciones así con todos los chicos que intenten ser novios de Rose – reto seria Hermione a su marido.

-Hermione! Rosie es una niña!, mi niña! No voy a dejar que ningún pelele la trate de engatusar, que tenga el novio que quiera cuando tenga 21 años y sea mayor de edad en cualquier parte del mundo

-Ron , por favor! A su edad ya todos habíamos tenido novios, tu, harry, yo, Ginny

-Ginny tuvo dos! – Exclamo refunfuñando Harry

-Eran otros tiempos!! – siguió renegando Ron, además el que resista al pequeño huroncillo, no significa que lo quiera unido a mi nena...Por Merlín casi me mata de un infarto!!!!

**Ya saben , el apoyo moral , para esta su servidora es muy importante y tambien sus criticas constructivas, ya ven que si hago caso de lo que me sugieren porque este capitulo lo agregue especialmente para las que lo solicitaron.**

**Recuerden la magia nos conecta a todas. Un besote inmenso**


	12. Deseos cumplidos

**Holaaaa , yo de nuevo**

**De verdad les agradezco la acogida que tuvo el capitulo espontáneo y como me da penita dejarlas con ganas, aquí les envio un nuevo capi, pero me van a tener que tener paciencia pues loas ideas las tengo en mi cabeza, pero me es tan difícil plasmarlas y darle forma que me tardo un poco y ya se me acaba mi colchoncito de capitulos, pero hago todo lo posible para que no pierdan el hilo, prometo no demorarme mucho y si me siguen mandando Rewies mas rapido y reconfortado trabaja mi cerebro.**

**Espero que sus deseos tambien se cumplan!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Deseos Cumplidos**

Ya habían pasado varios días y los chicos se estaban divirtiendo en grande, habían jugado a las fuerzas en pareja dentro de la gran piscina (una chica sentada en los hombros de un chico tratando de que el contrincante pierda el equilibrio y caiga) , volley playa, habían practicado acuaerobicos con el grupo de animación del hotel y las clase de baile latinos y caribeños en la que la mayoría no había salido muy bien parados al igual que los adultos.

-Como dice que se llama este ritmo señor? – Pregunto Hermione al integrante del grupo de animación que hacia esfuerzos denodados por tratar de enseñarles a mover un poco las caderas con gracia.

-Reggaeton señora, Es un baile que se hizo famoso para los muggles hace mas de una década

-Es un poco sugestivo no?- Dijo divertido Ron – Harry es algo si como enfrentarte en un duelo e ir doblando las rodillas eh! Que tal lo hago?

-Pues no se parece en nada a lo que esta enseñando el instructor Ron – bufo Harry

-Yo diría que quieres ir al baño – Intervino sarcásticamente Ginny

-No sabes apreciar el buen ritmo de tu hermano, Vamos Herms, para abajo, para arriba, para un lado , para el otro….

-No Ron!! Creo que intentare mejor con la salsa, si si esa me gusto mas o mejor la Batata

-Bachata señora, Bachata.

-Así esa misma, esa es como mas tranquila para mi…

En el otro lado de la pista los observaban los adolescentes doblados de la risa, muchos intentaban seguir los pasos dados por el instructor otros como Rose ya habían tirado la toalla viendo que el baile latino no era lo suyo.

-No creí que tu familia fuera tan divertida – le dijo casi a gritos Scorpius ya que la música era un poco fuerte.

-Si , cuando se juntan todos son un caso serio – respondió Rose en el mismo tono y con cara de vergüenza ajena.

-Tus padres si que se han apoderado de la pista de baile – sonrió divertido Malfoy

-Ni lo menciones , después de esto tendré que ir a terapia…por el resto de mi vida –dijo Rose con cara de sufrimiento.

-Quieres ir a la playa a tomar algo?

-Por favor!! Ten piedad..aléjame de este sufrimiento!!!- casi grito Rose con una risa burlona mientras se alejaba del grupo que estaba muy entretenido, sobre todo Albus y Hanna que hacían su máximo esfuerzo intentando bailar un reggaeton , mientras caminaba al lado de Malfoy hacia la playa.

Faltaba menos de una hora para que se ocultara el sol en el horizonte y la playa lucia desierta, los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la mitad de la playa y se sentaron a ver el mar con sus cervezas de mantequilla en la mano.

-Aquí esta perfecto, la arena aun esta tibia – menciono Rose mientras se sentaba.

-La verdad es que la estoy pasando muy bien – acoto el rubio – nunca había estado con una familia tan grande y divertida

-Te los regalo cuando quieras, acaso es tan difícil ser hijo único?

-Mmm..Depende del lado por el que lo mires, puedes ser beneficiario único de todo lo que te puedan dar pero, la mayor parte del tiempo es aburrido, sobre todo cuando no tienes a ningún familiar de tu edad y tus padres son un poco aburridos.

-Tan aburridos son tus padres?

-A ver, estoy convencido que a mi madre le hubiese encantado tener una hija, le encanta salir de compras y leer esas revistas dedicadas al sexo femenino y a mi padre lo máximo que he podido convencerle para hacer juntos es un pequeño entrenamiento de quidditch en los jardines de la mansión.

-Pues puedes venir a la madriguera cuando quieras, ya vi que conversabas muy bien con mi papa

-Fue una conversación cordial, pero aun no me abrazo y me dijo que me quería como a un hijo – Dijo burlonamente el rubio

-Eso es pedir demasiado Malfoy, date por bien servido que no ha intentado matarte en todas las oportunidades que ha tenido – dijo con una gran sonrisa Rose.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera, te va muy bien.

-Claro que nunca me has visto sonreír porque lo único que haces es hacerme renegar –Contesto Rose haciendo un puchero burlón

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te hice rabiar

-A si? Y cuando fue eso, a ver?

-La primera vez que te vi en el tren, te dije que nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello tan rojo

-Hay siii!! Ya recordé!, no sabes como te odie y después me vengue haciendo que tu cabello estuviese fucsia por 3 días seguidos.

-Si te excediste – dijo sonriendo el rubio recordando la broma

-Hay Malfoy! Debo admitir que no se te veía tan mal, claro que mejor estas de rubio – Rió divertida Rose – como hemos podido ser tan tontos y pelearnos por cosas tan insignificantes

-Sabes por que te hacia renegar tanto?

-Porque me odiabas, supongo

-Nada de eso, nunca te he odiado – dijo contrariado Scorpius – Es porque te veías adorable cuando ponías cara de Banshee rabiosa.

-Me hacías rabiar porque me veía adorable? – pregunto Rose mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían.

-Si pero eso cambiara este año – menciono serio el joven Malfoy

-Por..porque? Es que acaso no iras a Hogwarts este año?- Pregunto temerosa Rose

-Claro que si!, no te libraras tan fácil de mi Weasley! – dijo con sorna el rubio – es solo que…

-Que… - Lo animo Rose a seguir

-Que hoy me he dado cuenta que te ves mucho mas linda cuando sonríes que cuando me quieres matar

-Oh! – contesto Rose nerviosa, mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte viendo los últimos rayos de sol fundirse en el mar, sentía que su corazón iba a salir volando de su pecho si no lo calmaba rápidamente –Mira el sol ya se esta ocultando totalmente debes de pedir un deseo antes que se vaya por completo.

-Bien pediré un deseo entonces – Contesto serio Scorpius y ambos cerraron los ojos para invocarlo

_Que se enamore de mi y me bese_-pensó Rose

_Que acepte ser mi novia –_pidió Scorpius

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos tenia el rostro de Scorpius muy cerca al suyo.

-Rose…-Dijo casi susurrando Scorpius mientras se acercaba cada vez mas

-Si?..Contesto Rose mientras involuntariamente cerraba los ojos

En ese momento parte de su deseo se cumplió, Scorpius tomo con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un sutil beso que apenas rozo sus labios.

-Quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo el muchacho mientras se separaba levemente del rostro de la pelirroja

-Esto contesta tu pregunta – respondió sonriente Rose mientras ahora ella tomaba el rostro del muchacho y le devolvía el beso esta vez de una manera mas contundente, haciendo que el sonría al contacto de sus bocas y se atreva a explorar con su beso un poco mas allá de sus labios, obligando a la pelirroja a abrazarlo por el cuello y sentir ambos que sus deseos habían sido cumplidos

**Ya saben , el apoyo moral , para esta su servidora es muy importante y tambien sus criticas constructivas,.**

**Recuerden la magia nos conecta a todas. Un besote inmenso**


	13. Que comience el sexto año

**Mis niñas!!!**

**Aquí les dejo otro capì mas y conmigo no sera hasta la proxima semana Dios mediante , porque …ya me quede sin capitulos, pero estoy trabajando en ello, asi que no se preocupen que seguire escribiendo para no dejarlas mucho tiempo sin actualizar**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Que comience el sexto año!!**

Durante la semana que permanecieron todos los primos juntos en la madriguera y Scorpius con ellos, el y Rose no se pudieron dar muchas muestras de afecto, pues no querían retroceder lo avanzado con Ronald Weasley , ya que el padre de Rose recién había dejado de emitir gruñidos cuando se mencionaba el nombre del hijo de Draco Malfoy en su presencia y darle la noticia de que su pequeña Princesa se había puesto de novia con el joven rubio que además se quedaba a dormir bajo el mismo techo que su nena, hubiese sido el hecatombe total, por lo que decidieron contener toda muestra de cariño frente a su familia, solo Albus y Hanna sabían la verdad y ya costaba bastante que los dos controlasen su lengua frente a los demás.

Había llegado por fin el primero de Septiembre y todos los chicos se habían acercado con sus padres a la estación del Expresso de Hogwarts en el anden 9 ¾. Scorpius estaba con sus padres que habían ido a despedirlo igual que los años anteriores, pero no podía dejar de notar que había un gran movimiento de gente , mas de lo usual y no encontraba explicación alguna.

-Bueno Scorpius, después de recibir los resultados de tus T.I.M.O.S déjame decirte que me puedo seguir acostumbrando a recibir tan buenas noticias en vez de las notitas de Mcgonagall recordándome la fichita que tengo de heredero – Menciono irónicamente soñador Draco Malfoy.

-Por favor agradécele a los señores Potter la amabilidad que tuvieron de invitarte de viaje de vacaciones y dale este presente de mi parte a la madre de Albus – Dijo Astoria entregándole un pequeño paquete a su hijo

-Si Si como digan los dos:..ah mira ahí viene Albus

-Señor y Señora Malfoy Buenos días – Saludo el pelinegro – Hola Scorpius ya listo para irnos.

-Si me estaba terminando de despedir de mis padres, oye porque tanto alboroto?.

-Mmm, parece que son periodistas han venido a cubrir la despedida de Víctor Krum a su hijo que va a Hogwarts.

-Víctor Krum esta aquí? –Pregunto Draco divertido tratando de sonar serio – Y de que humor esta tu tío Ronald ,Albus?

-Bueno ahora que lo menciona, vino de muy buen humor pero cuando vio el tumulto de gente que seguía a Krum no ha dejado de gruñir cosas que realmente no entiendo.

-Ah debe de ser viejas rivalidades juveniles de la época en que ambos jugaban para la selecciones de sus países – Dijo entre risas el mayor de los Mafoy

-Padre!!...Draco!!- mencionaron Scorpius y Astoria, mientras le dirigían una mirada intimidante al rubio mayor

-Solo estoy expresando mi opinión deportiva!!, estoy en un país libre por Merlín!!!

-Si padre como digas – Respondió Scorpius torneando los ojos –Bueno adiós ya voy a subir al tren

-Adiós hijo, te esperamos en Navidad – Se despidió aun divertido Draco.

-Adiós querido, te echaremos de menos – Se despidió Astoria abrazando a su vástago

-Mama no me abraces tan fuerte, por favor que va e decir la gente? – suplicaba entre dientes Scorpius

-Que hasta las mujeres adultas mueren por abrazarte? – respondió divertida Astoria –Albus?, tu prima donde esta?, la vi en una revista estaba tan linda y he escuchado tanto de ella que quería conocerla.

-Otro día mama, ya es tarde y ya deben de haber subido al tren , gracias por todo..ADIOS!!!!

Terminando de decir estas palabras Scorpius tomo a Albus del brazo y lo jaló hasta que llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaban reunidos los padres y tíos del pelinegro.

-Señores Potter, señores Weasley venia a despedirme y agradecerles por haberme invitado a pasar con su familia estas vacaciones – Dijo educadamente Scorpius

-Ya te despediste de tus padres, Scorpius? – Pregunto Harry

-Si señor Potter y ellos están igualmente agradecidos, mi madre le envía este presente por su amabilidad señora Potter – dijo Scorpius extendiendo el pequeño paquete hacia Ginny, quien lo abrió y encontró unas finas peinetas de plata.

-No te las vayas a poner sin revisarlas primero!! – exclamo Ron – ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes

-Ronald!!!! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Hermione con una mirada de vergüenza y reproche

-Es una broma, tu entiendes verdad Malfoy, una bromita de Auror jeje

-Claro señor Weasley –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Dile a tu madre que están hermosas y no tenia porque molestarse, se dirigió Ginny al joven Malfoy, ahora suban que van a perder el tren.

Los adultos esperaron que los jóvenes subieran al expresso y permanecieron parados hasta que comenzó la marcha.

-Harry, Pondrás el regalo en observación no?, dijo Ron entre susurros a su cuñado

-Definitivamente!! – respondió Harry de la misma manera mientras miraban el tren alejarse con la sonrisa congelada para que sus mujeres no sospecharan.

-Algo debo de estar pagando en esta vida - menciono Ronald mientras los cuatro emprendían la marcha hacia el estacionamiento – Tengo una hermosa hija adolescente que no solo tiene como amigo al hijo de Draco Malfoy , si no que ahora estudiara bajo el mismo techo que el hijo de Víktor Krum, por favor si me viene con que se hizo novia de ese muchacho, soy capaz de hacerme un Avada Kedavra directo a la sien.

-Porque serás tan exagerado Ron? Ha pasado mas de un cuarto de siglo y sigues con los mismos celos tontos – Dijo exasperada Hermione

-Claro! Me encantaría ver tu cara si a tu Huguito lo persiguiera la hija de Lavander Brown –respondió socarronamente Ron, haciendo que Hermione parara en seco y volteara a fusilarlo con la mirada.

-A veces eres tan..tan..odioso.

-Pero igual me amas y me sigues viendo sexy no? - sonrió divertido Ron mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa mientras caminaban.

-Seee seee – respondía divertida Hermione ante la respuesta desenfadada de su esposo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En los pasillos del tren Scorpius buscaba dentro de los compartimentos a la que hace una semana era su novia, camino hasta el final del corredor y allí estaba ella, hermosa y ensimismada leyendo un grueso libro, entro sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Como esta la chica más linda del mundo? –Susurro el rubio, haciendo que Rose diera un salto sobre su sitio

-Scor!! Casi me da un infarto!!!- Grito Rose, con el ceño fruncido pero con una gran sonrisa

-Jajaja, aun no me ha respondido, como esta la chica mas linda, inteligente y con el mejor gusto del mundo.

-Con el mejor gusto?- Pregunto divertida la pelirroja

-Claro, quien con tan buen gusto para tener de novio a Scorpius Malfoy? –rió divertido el rubio mientras se acercaba a los labios carmín de su novia

-Ah! Te refieres a la chica que tiene al novio más humilde de todos? – bufo divertida Rose –pues esta muy feliz y extrañándote mucho

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho preciosa, sobre todo he extrañado poderte besar, que difícil es con toda tu familia rodiándote – menciono Scorpius dándole un beso calido a la pelirroja.

-Si pero la parte mas complicada se quedo en Londres, así que ahora si me puedes dar todos los besos que me tenias guardados – asevero Rose poniéndose de pie frente a Scorpius, quien de inmediato se levanto de su asiento para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla mas a el.

-Todos, los que te he guardado?

-Sip

-Todos , todos? – que bien suena eso!!

-Que miedo me das! –rió picadamente Rose – Por cierto Albus y Hanna?

-Les toco la primera ronda de prefectos – respondió Scorpius acercándose al rostro de su novia

-Eso quiere decir que estaremos solos por lo menos media hora?

-Aja

-Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo que los quiero todos!!

Scorpius tomo el rostro de la pelirroja y lo acerco a el, encontrándose sus labios de la manera mas calida, saboreando ese primer beso después de una semana, primero jugaron con sus labios, para luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, el pidió permiso para introducir su lengua entre los labios de Rose, ella no era experta en besos, pero ambos confiaban en la habilidad y la voluntad que pondría Rose para aprender y mejorar. Scorpius comenzó a investigar la boca de su chica por unos momentos hasta que se percato maravillado que ella también había empezado a hacerse presente en ese beso, comenzando a jugar con su lengua, eso produjo es el rubio una agradable descarga eléctrica que hizo que su respiración y su corazón se comenzaran a acelerar, haciendo que profundizara el beso de una manera tal que pareciera que quería absorber el alma de su amada en ese beso, por un momento en el que el sentido volvió a el, pensó que debía de bajar un poco sus revoluciones si no, Rose se asustaría, pero para su grata sorpresa ella le respondió el beso de la misma forma, enrollando sus brazos tras la nuca del rubio y deslizando sus finos dedos a través de su blonda cabellera, así siguieron por varios minutos en los que parecían que se iban a devorar el uno al otro, hasta que Scorpius reacciono apartándose delicadamente de Rose. Ambos se miraron fijamente con la respiración aun acelerada.

-Wow, eso estuvo buenísimo!!- afirmo encandilado el rubio – no sabia que besabas tan bien, preciosa

-Yo..Yo tampoco creí que lo podía hacer de esa manera – agrego Rose, ruborizada por la magnitud con la que le había devuelto el beso a su novio.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal, soy tu novio, no has hecho nada malo, le dijo dulcemente el rubio tomándola del mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos, al ver que ella había bajado la mirada avergonzada – Solo que debo de controlarme, no quiero que sientas en ningún momento que te presiono, me entiendes?

-Si, Claro y gracias por pensar en eso, no sabes que bien me hace.

-Rose, Eres lo mas importante que tengo, nunca me perdonaría hacerte daño, te quiero como no tienes idea pecas.

-Definitivamente no puedes ser mas lindo, yo también te adoro – menciono encandilada la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba del cuello de su chico para descansar su rostro encima de su pecho donde aunque era difícil de creer, el corazón del rubio aun latía desbocado.

Albus y Hanna se dirigían al compartimiento donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos después de su ronda de prefectos, antes de tocar la puerta, el moreno se volteo a encarar a la castaña.

-Tal vez , deberíamos buscar un compartimiento, menos congestionado para conversar no crees?

-Potter, esa es la manera mas romántica que tienes para decirme que quieres estar conmigo a solas? – Rió divertida Hanna

-Bueno disculpa , que no sea tan directo, es solo una opinión – contesto avergonzado Albus

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Albus?

-Si claro

-Has besado a muchas chicas? – Pregunto casi susurrando la castaña

-No la verdad que no a muchas, soy un poco tímido con respecto a chicas.

-Bueno yo tampoco he besado a muchos chicos – dijo sonrojada Hanna

-Bueno podríamos practicar juntos, que dices – sonrió picadamente Albus guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

-Creo que Rose y Scorpius tienen que ir a hacer su ronda de prefectos no? –respondió Hanna devolviéndole el guiño al moreno.

-Creo que ya encontramos un compartimiento menos congestionado – sonrió mientras tocaba la puerta para informarle a sus amigos que les tocaba dejarlos solos para que fueran a realizar su labor de prefectos

**Ya saben , el apoyo moral , para esta su servidora es muy importante y tambien sus criticas constructivas…los comentarios son vitamina para mi alma y mi imaginacion**

**Recuerden la magia nos conecta a todas. Un besote inmenso**


	14. Krum en su nueva casa

**Neuronas cansadas pero aun trabajando……..**

**Chicas aquí les traigo un capi un poco cortito pero hecho con cariño, tal vez me demore un poco en publicar el siguiente, pues va a ser interesante pero aun no veo como enfocarlo, espero que se me ilumine y avanzarlo rapido para subirlo loo mas pronto posible.**

**Solo …NO me abandonen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Krum en su nueva casa**

El tren acababa de llegar a Hogsmeade y todos los alumnos bajaban ya con sus túnicas puestas, Scorpius y Rose habían decidido no mostrar totalmente su amor frente a la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts ya que aun Dominique quien la mayoría de sus primos habían rebautizado como la heredera de Rita Skeeter y Hugo el hermano chantajista de Rose pululaban por ahí y aun no querían que Ronald Weasley mandara a su heredera a estudiar los dos últimos años que le quedaban a Beauxbatons.

Como todos los años los alumnos desde segundo hasta séptimo tomaban los carruajes mágicos por orden de llegada para ser llevados al castillo desde la estación, Rose, Scorpius, Albus y Hanna habían sido de los últimos en bajar del tren y por lo tanto estaban esperando el que parecía ser el ultimo carruaje hacia el castillo, cuando al subir notaron la presencia de un quinto integrante, un muchacho alto y corpulento de cabello corto y negro, con unas pobladas cejas negras al igual que el color de sus ojos que tomo asiento en el espacio que quedaba libre al lado de Albus.

-Disculpen Esperro no molestarr, soy nuevo en esta escuela y me desoriente al llegarr.

-Hola Yo soy Albus Potter - saludo con la mano extendida el pelinegro – ellos son Scorpius Malfoy, Hanna Longbotton y Rose Weasley

-Mucho gusto – Saludo el nuevo alumno, estrechando la mano de Albus –Mi nombrre es Iván Krum –dijiste Weasley?, mi padre me habló de dos amigas suyas casadas con unos herrmanos Weasley, Florra y Herrmione.

-Debes de referirte a mi tía Fleur y a mi madre, yo soy la hija de Hermione Granger – Menciono sonriente Rose, mientras sentía como su novio tensaba la mano que tenia sujeta la de ella.

-Entonces mi padrre estaba en lo correcto, me dijo que si ustedes se parrecian a sus madrres debían de ser unas muchachas muy bellas.

Albus sospechaba que en cualquier momento Scorpius se iba alanzar encima del búlgaro para cortarle la cabeza y dejara de mirar a Rose, por eso intento cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Y a que casa vas a ir?

-Vengo de Dumstrang, no crreo tener muchas alternativas – sonrió el búlgaro – me imagino que Slytherin

-Fantástico! Mascullo entre dientes Scorpius – quien no dejaba de lamentarse su mala suerte

-Juegas quidditch? –Pregunto Hanna con una mirada curiosa

-Si perrro no de buscador como mi padrre, si no como cazador.

-Ah mira yo también – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Albus.

-Scorpius y yo también jugamos quidditch como buscadores , el de Slytherin y yo de Gryffindor – Intervino orgullosa Rose

-Herrmosa y si erres tan inteligente como dijo mi padrre que es tu madrre y encima te gusta el quidditch eres la mujer perrfecta para cualquier chico – Dijo cortésmente Krum.

-Así es, "Mi novia" –Intervino Scorpius haciendo énfasis en estas dos ultimas palabras – es perfecta, pero probablemente encontraras chicas muy interesantes en Hogwarts – Menciono el rubio tratando de calmar las ganas de sacarle los ojos al extranjero.

-Si segurro que si – Respondió con una sonrisa cordial el fornido muchacho.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas y Krum se acerco hacia la directora Mcgonagall para presentarle sus respetos.

-Señor Krum! Bienvenido – se expreso la directora – justo a tiempo, usted también debe pasar por la selección del sombrero para saber a que casa representara.

Krum espero detrás de toda la fila de niños que iniciaban su primer año, hasta que llego su turno.

-Mmm a ver que tenemos acá –Menciono la voz cantarina del sombrero seleccionador – El primero de tu estirpe en estudiar en Hogwarts, aunque tu padre estuvo varios meses aquí, pero con otras metas, eres aguerrido y valiente, pero también eres calculador y frío, analítico y controlador y estos adjetivos rigen en la mayoría de tus actitudes por ello te pondré en SLYTHERIN – grito el sombrero

Toda la mesa de Slytherin se paro a aplaudir y recibir a su nuevo integrante, todos menos Scorpius, a quien las palabras de su padre, sugiriendo que podría ser un posible rival no solo en el quidditch, le hacían desear mandar a Krum en el primer trasladador sin retorno a su vieja escuela en algún lugar gélido de Europa.

Habían pasado ya varios días que habían iniciado las clases y Scorpius caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de controlar la crisis existencial que lo aquejaba desde el día que llego al castillo y que había hecho más de una vez que su novia le llamara la atención

**Flash back**

-Rose solo te estoy pidiendo que le bajes unos diez centímetros a tu falda - mencionaba de manera plana el rubio

-Pero porque Scorpius? La llevo así desde el curso anterior y nunca te quejaste de ello, que yo recuerde

-Será porque en el curso pasado no eras mi novia – contesto al borde de la histeria el chico de los ojos grises

-Scorpius Malfoy! El que seas mi novio no significa que vayas a cambiar mi forma de ser, tú quisiste estar conmigo tal como soy no?

-Esta bien, digamos que has crecido un poco en verano y que la falda por eso te queda un poco alta

-No crecí diez centímetros!

-Ocho?

-Tres!

-Cinco para ninguno de los dos?

-Esta bien, además creo que a Dominique se le pasaron cinco centímetros la ultima vez – acepto la pelirroja con una sonrisa amigable – Scor no se que te pasa? Es que acaso no confías en mí?

-En ti si confió preciosa - dijo el rubio cogiendo a Rose por la cintura y asegurándose que no hubiese moros en la costa – Pero no confió en toda esa sarta de depravados que están deseando que me trague un agujero negro para lanzarse encima de ti

-Scor, yo te quiero a ti, tu eres mi novio y el resto de chicos me tiene sin cuidado, deja de estar pensando en tonterías – Reto al rubio la ondulada pelirroja

-Esta bien , pero solo si me das un beso, o dos o tres….

**Fin del Flash back**

Pero como podía mantener su mal humor fuera de raya, si cada cambio de hora se cruzaba con Krum y este le mandaba una sonrisa coqueta a su Rose, y para colmo tenia que compartir los entrenamientos de quidditch con el mastodonte búlgaro, porque Oh si!, el Búlgaro se había presentado a las pruebas y había obtenido el puesto Cazador Central y no le podía prohibir a su novia ir esperarlo al final de los entrenamientos, porque seria dejarla de ver el mismo y eso si que no, ya bastante esfuerzo hacia con no compartir algunas materias con ella y tratar de convencerla para darse un pequeño receso en las guardias de prefectos para estar a solas, como para que por culpa de aquel individuo no pudiera gozar de unos minutos mas con su chica.

Albus era el que mas sufría con los ataques de histeria de su mejor amigo y aun no tenia la explicación del porque la ojeriza contra el muchacho extranjero en particular, para el todo estaba en el limite de lo normal, Krum nunca se había acercado con afán de ligarse a su prima y mucho menos había hecho ningún comentario, es mas el búlgaro solo se limitaba a saludarla de lejos y a lo mucho le dirigía una sonrisa cordial y a su parecer el comportamiento de su rubio amigo rayaba la exageración.

-Que pasa Scor? Ya van a ser 2 meses que volvimos a Hogwarts y estas con un carácter que no se como Rose te aguanta? – Dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba con su amigo hacia el gran comedor para desayunar

-Es que soy el único que se da cuenta de las intenciones del tipo ese.

-Explícate por favor que me has dejado igual que antes

-Albus, no ves cuales son las intenciones de Krum?- menciono Scorpius, como si lo que le estaba explicando a su amigo fuera lo mas claro del mundo – Mi padre me dijo en Vacaciones que cuando el estaba en cuarto año, Víktor Krum había venido para un torneo de Magia y que se hizo novio de tu tía Hermione.

-Si algo le escuche a papa, pero que tiene que ver eso con tu mal humor

-Pues que al parecer el padre no tuvo mucho éxito en mejorar su linaje con una mujer bella e inteligente como tu tía y ahora parece que su crío quiere remediar lo que el padre no pudo con MI Rose.

-Eso es lo mas estupido que te he escuchado decir!!, por favor Scor, no puedes ser tan paranoico, Krum ni siquiera se ha tratado de acercar a Rose y menos desde que dejaste mas claro que el agua de que es "tu novia" nunca te había visto tan posesivo.

-No me importa, igual estaré alerta...

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas**


	15. Un Halloween de error

**Mis niñas!!!**

**Aquí les dejo otro capì mas y conmigo no sera hasta la proxima semana Dios mediante , porque …ya me quede sin capitulos, pero estoy trabajando en ello, asi que no se preocupen que seguire escribiendo para no dejarlas mucho tiempo sin actualizar.**

**No me abandonen!!!**

**Gracias chicas x estar siempre ahí!, Almendra Black,Susyh, Nina-co,****jjaacckkyy****, Abril, ****Izzievamp****, ****maring****, ****kathermione****, ****SMagicRose****, ****Rosie Lovegood****, ****, ****Katurra**** y obviooo a mi querida Diluz y a limoncito que últimamente se me ha perdido,sin ustedes que me dan esa vitamina motivadora no podria seguir**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Un halloween de error!!!**

Corrían los últimos días de Octubre y se avecinaba la fecha mas esperada por los jóvenes estudiantes, quienes hacían planes y comentaban sobre los disfraces que utilizarían en la fiesta de Halloween.

Debajo de un frondoso árbol con muy pocas hojas debido al otoño se veía a dos parejas de muchachos de sexto año dándose muestras de cariño entre miradas enamoradas, mientras conversaban del tema de moda en la escuela además del próximo partido que sostendrían sus casas.

-Preciosa, me vas a decir de que te vas a disfrazar, no quiero desentonar contigo?- preguntaba insistentemente Scorpius mientras reposaba su cabeza en la piernas de su novia quien apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol

-Ya te he dicho que solo tienes que ir con un traje de chake muy elegante, con eso bastara – contesto decidida la pelirroja

-Que complicadas que son las chicas – intervenía Albus mientras recibía las caricias de Hanna mientras reposaba en la misma posición que su amigo

-Ustedes que son muy curiosos, después dicen que nosotras somos las que no podemos controlar nuestras ansias de saber todo – dijo divertida la castaña a su lado.

-El problema es que después de dos días de la fiesta será el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y no creo que nadie tenga ánimos del ultimo entrenamiento – Menciono Scorpius

-Mi vida, estas dando excusas por adelantadas por la derrota de tu casa? - expreso irónica Rose

-Sueña Rosie! –Dijo divertido Albus – no tienen ni la menor posibilidad contra nosotros ahora que ni James ni Fred están en el equipo, además nosotros tenemos a Krum- la ultima frase fue mencionada como si le faltara aire ya que se dio cuenta muy tarde de la mirada asesina del rubio cuando menciono el apellido del búlgaro

-Jajaja ni creas, el que hayamos monopolizado el equipo hasta el año pasado no significa que no hayan buenos jugadores en nuestra casa es mas siguen las tradiciones familiares , tenemos al primo de Nathan, Bobby Bell y Zackary Spinnet ambos son los nuevos bateadores del equipo, Louis entro como el nuevo cazador y a los demás ya nos conoces.

-Bueno primero el baile y de ahí ya veremos que pasa en el partido, no empiecen a pelear desde ahora capitanes. – Menciono conciliador el rubio apoyado por Hanna.

Por fin llegaba el día del baile, los muchachos casi no habían visto a sus novias en todo el día, por no decir casi a ningún miembro femenino de la familia y eso aparte de intrigados los tenia sumamente nerviosos, algo estaban tramando y viniendo de las mentes femeninas con genes Weasley eso era muy preocupante.

Ya era casi la hora de entrada al gran salón y aunque no era precisamente una fiesta a la que se fuera en parejas como el baile de Navidad, Albus y Scor habían notado que Lorcan y Lyssander también esperaban a Lily y a Roxane que eran parte de las chicas de la familia que habían empezado a salir formalmente con algún chico del colegio y lo que mas curiosidad les causaba es que ellos también traían traje de gala, pero pronto sus dudas serian resueltas, cuando dieron las 9 de la noche todas las primas Weasley y Hanna hicieron su aparición en el vestíbulo que presidía al gran salón. Todas ataviadas como princesas de cuento de hada muggle, Lily era Ariel, Dominique de Aurora, Hanna era Bella, Roxane lucia como Jazmín, Molly como Blanca nieves, Lucy como Rapunsel y Rose como Cenicienta, con la ligera variación del color de su cabello a un rubio un poco rojizo a raíz de un hechizo de corta duración, todas estaban simplemente espectaculares, pronto los muchachos se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas para entrar al gran salón que estaba divinamente adornado para la ocasión.

-Wow chicas están fabulosas!! – Menciono Albus a su novia y a su prima que se habían quedado un alejadas del grupo de chicas que habían entrado sonrientes al gran salón, causando gran revuelo

-Gracias!! – contestaron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo

-Estas preciosa como siempre princesa – susurro Scorpius solo para que Rose lo pudiera escuchar – aunque déjeme decirle que existe una pelirroja parecida usted que me trae loco

-Es que Lily escogio a la única princesa pelirroja que había – dijo Rose con un puchero divertido - y no podía dejar sin ese toque a la Cenicienta, pero no te preocupes que a las 12 se va el hechizo y volveré a ser la misma pelirroja de siempre.

-Mmm.. Puedo vivir con eso , entramos?

-Si vamos, ya quiero bailar, muchas piezas contigo.

-Muchas no! Todas!

-Oye y mi hermano y mis primos?

-Bueno esta bien casi todas – finalizo divertido Scorpius

La fiesta se podía catalogar de alucinante, había comida en cantidad y la música era la mejor de ambos mundos , la mejor banda del mundo mágico había hecho su aparición hace unos momentos en el escenario, Los hijos de Salem ( probablemente los nietos de las brujas de Macbeth) y todos los presentes incluidos los maestros la estaban pasando genial, claro que algunos que no tenían pareja se concentraban mas en conversaciones tal como era el caso del joven Krum, quien se dedicaba a observar a la gente divirtiéndose en el centro de la pista de baile mientras tomaba unas cervezas de mantequilla y platicaba con otros miembros de la casa de la serpiente.

Dieron las 12 de la noche y la fiesta estaba en todo su furor y Rose iba recuperando su original color de cabello rojo fuego y se divertía de lo lindo bailando con Scorpius, en esos momentos le daba igual que toda su familia y el colegio entero se diera cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban, por eso que no dudo en recostarse en el pecho de su novio cuando comenzaron a tocar una hermosa balada.

-La estoy pasando tan bien – dijo Rose sonriente mirando al rubio – Creo que estoy viviendo el mejor año de mi vida

-Y tú que pensabas que iba a ser el peor y que no le ibas a dar cabida al amor –contesto Scorpius dándole un beso en la frente.

-Pero la pelirroja dejo de bailar, y se le quedo viendo como si algo no estuviese bien.

-Que pasa amor? Te sientes bien – pregunto preocupado el rubio

-Como sabes eso?

-Que cosa?

-Que yo creía que iba a ser el peor año de mi vida y que no le daba mas cabida al amor?

-Tu me lo debes de haber dicho Rose! – asevero Scorpius, sin entender a que se refería su novia

-No, no te lo puedo haber dicho, eso no se lo he dicho a nadie, solo lo he….. Oh Por Merlín santo! Mi diario!!.... Leíste mi diario!!!! – casi gritaba Rose, mientras su cara de teñía de un color tan rojo como su cabello y sus ojos azules, se convertían en un par de lanzas

Scorpius sintió en ese momento que le caía un baldazo de agua helada, acababa de cometer el error mas grande de todos, no solo le acababa de mentir a Rose, si no que lo había descubierto de la forma mas estupida y es que cuando estaba con ella, el solo se dejaba llevar.

_Scorpius en que mierda estabas pensando, como pudiste ser tan imbecil para decirle eso!! estas irremediablemente jodido-_ Pensaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a sudar frío haciendo intentos denodados para que lo que tenia atragantado en la garganta saliera de una vez y si era posible y aunque no estuviese en sus genes implorar perdón.

-No Rose, no leí tu diario deja que te explique.

-Tienes 10 segundos – Dijo una rabiosa pelirroja mientras se dirigía como una ráfaga hacia la puerta del gran salón

-Preciosa yo…

-Evita los adjetivos calificativos por favor! – Gruño Rose

-Rose –volvió a comenzar el rubio – técnicamente no leí tu diario, mas bien el diario que te regale tenia un vinculo con un cuaderno que tengo escondido en mi baúl – Dijo rápidamente el rubio con un gesto de sufrimiento en el rostro – lo hice para saber que sentías por mi realmente, pero desde el día que supe que me querías no lo he vuelto a abrir te lo juro.

-ERES UNA SUCIA Y VIL SERPIENTE MALFOY, COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO, ERA MI INTIMIDAD!!!– Grito Rose dirigiéndose al corredor que llevaba a las escaleras , dándose vuelta para encarar al muchacho que la seguía muy de cerca – ahora entiendo todo!! USASTE ESE DIARIO PARA SABER LO QUE PENSABA Y ASI APROVECHARTE DE MI, te odio Malfoy no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi, entendiste?, desde ahora soy tu peor enemiga, que ingenua fui por Circe!!! Y yo creyendo que realmente me querías, pero que podía esperar alguien que solo actúa bajo sus intereses – Dijo finalmente la pelirroja bajando las escaleras rápidamente hasta el descanso.

Scorpius se había quedado petrificado por la reacción de la chica, el sabia que Rose era de temer, pero nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado que, la pelirroja lo despreciaría de tal manera al punto de declararle la guerra, cuando pudo reaccionar, trato de detener a la muchacha que ya estaba a medio camino de la escalera.

-Rosie, por favor yo realmente te amo! – grito el rubio

La muchacha sobre paro para voltear con la cara llena de lágrimas y con la mirada furiosa de una Banshee

-ROSIE UN CUERNO!!! – Acto seguido se quito uno de los zapatos y lo lanzo con toda su furia a la cabeza del muchacho quien si no fuera un estupendo buscador lo esquivo con maestría, hubiese terminado en la enfermería con una severa contusión – PARA TI DESDE AHORA SOY SOLO WEASLEY Y SI PUEDES OLVIDATE DE MI EXISTENCIA PORQUE YO A PARTIR DE HOY ME OLVIDO DE TI INFELIZ!!!!

Dicho lo ultimo Rose Weasley emprendió una rápida carrera hasta su sala común, mientras el rubio aun procesaba todo lo dicho con tanta amargura por la quien hace unos minutos era su adorada novia

-Que pasa Scor? Y Rose? – Pregunto Hanna quien salía del salón tomada de la mano de Albus

-Se acaba de ir a su sala, me imagino – dijo Malfoy tras un fuerte suspiro.

-Awww que romántico te dejo su zapatilla, como en los cuentos!!! –pronuncio emocionada la castaña

-No precisamente, mas bien me la tiro por la cabeza – contesto avergonzado el rubio

-QUE!!!!!- exclamaron Albus y Hanna al mismo tiempo.

-Que paso? Scorpius, porque Rose haría eso? – Pregunto Albus

-Se entero lo del diario

-Albus hizo un gesto de dolor como si se acabara de enterar de que el mundo se estaba acabando

-De que diario hablan muchachos? – pregunto Hanna mirando a su novio

-Scor le regalo un diario a Rose por su cumpleaños, pero como el Nene tenia miedo al rechazo, lo embrujo y todo lo que escribía Rose el lo leía en un cuaderno que tenia en su habitación

-Que hiciste que!!!!???- Dijo Hanna horrorizada – eso es violación de intimidad oh por Morgana!!!!

-Lo se, lo se, pero te juro Hanna que no fue con mala intención, solo quería saber si tenia posibilidades de enamorarla, te juro que la quiero y nunca le haría daño…bueno intencionalmente

-Y tu Albus sabias de eso? –reto Hanna

-No! Albus no sabia nada – Se adelanto el rubio, se lo conté antes de ir de vacaciones porque Albus al igual que Rose creían que Lily estaba enamorada de mi, por lo que había dicho en el juego la noche anterior en la madriguera

-Esto es un lío –Menciono aun en shock la castaña

-Hanna por favor, ayúdame!!, Rose te quiere mucho y tal vez si hablas con ella….No la puedo perder, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado

-Voy a tratar de hablar con ella Scor, pero no te prometo nada, tu sabes como es Rose y para serte sincera solo hay dos cosas que me erizan los pelos, Que Voldemort vuelva a la vida y Que Rose este tan furiosa.

-No estas ayudando – Menciono por lo bajo Albus

-Es la verdad pero vamos a ver que puedo hacer – Respondió Hanna levantando los hombros.

Rose lloraba amargamente en su dormitorio, hasta que escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría de pronto, contuvo el llanto hasta que se percato que la que acababa de entrar era su mejor amiga y rompió a llorar con mayor ímpetu mientras Hanna corría su lado para abrazarla.

-Rose, Tranquilízate por favor – le dijo dulcemente Hanna mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga

-Me…me mintió Hanna – decía entre sollozos la pelirroja – Se burlo de miiiiii –mientras volvía a llorar

-Yo creo que todo debe de tener una explicación lógica Rose…lo acabo de ver y…

-No Hanna no me digas nada!, no quiero saber nada de Scorpius Malfoy, me duele mucho acá sabes? – dijo señalándose el centro del pecho – no lo puedo perdonar, no puedo…

**Ya saben , el apoyo moral , para esta su servidora es muy importante y tambien sus criticas constructivas…los comentarios son vitamina para mi alma y mi imaginacion**

**Recuerden la magia nos conecta a todas. Un besote inmenso**


	16. Para algunos el quidditch no es juego

**No me abandonen...si algun dia termino este fic solo sera gracias a su aliento y apoyo**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Para algunos el Quidditch no es juego**

De Rose no se sabia nada desde que partió de la fiesta la noche anterior y Scorpius estaba apunto del colapso nervioso, por no haber pegado los ojos en toda la noche, además de hacer guardia todo el día frente al retrato de la dama gorda esperando que su reciente autoproclamada Ex novia saliera por el agujero y le permitiese dar su versión de los hechos, claro que era la misma que le había dado hace unas horas y por consiguiente tendría el mismo fatídico resultado, pero tal vez por un milagro Rose se compadecería de sus ojeras y su maltratado aspecto.

-Scor!, has estado aquí todo el día, Rose no va a salir de su sala común – Afirmaba un desesperado Albus al encontrar a su mejor amigo con la mirada fija en el retrato de la dama gorda, quien lo miraba con gran aflicción.

-Si por favor señor Potter, llévese a su amigo, no ha probado bocado en todo el día y eso me tiene perturbada, como puede aun estar de pie sin haber comido nada?!!!

-Si señora, Vamos Scor, además te necesitamos descansado para mañana es el último entrenamiento antes del partido del Domingo.

-Pero y si Rose sale justo ahora? –Preguntaba el rubio en tono monótono

-Créeme que Rose no va a salir y menos si sabe que estas esperándola, la conozco desde que nací, ya vamos por gusto estas aquí, si Rose no quiere hablar contigo, ni aunque le lances un Imperius vas a hacer que te escuche.

-Bueno esta bien, pero mañana va a tener que ir a practicar y va a tener que salir por aquí y la voy a esperar igualmente, me tiene que escuchar Albus…lo hará!...no?

Al día siguiente, Scorpius Malfoy se levanto muy temprano y fue a realizar su vigilia en la torre de Gryffindor, espero hasta media mañana y ni señales de Rose, hasta que vio salir a Hugo y a Lily con el uniforme de quidditch, para ir a su ultimo entrenamiento ya que ellos tenían reservado el campo por la mañana para que el equipo verde y plata lo hicieran en la tarde.

-Hugo, Lily han visto a Rose?, pregunto un impaciente rubio.

-Pues esta hace media hora en el campo, esperándonos a todos, de muy mal humor por cierto, cosa que debo agradecerte supongo? – refirió irónico Hugo.

-No le hagas caso – refuto Lily ante la zizañosa intervención de su primo.

-El caso es que tiene razón – dijo un apenado Scorpius – pero como puede haber ido al campo, estoy acá hace 3 horas y no la he visto salir.

-Fácil! Le pidió a Molly que la apareciera en el campo, es bueno tener familia que ya tengan edad para aparecerse –respondió Hugo, mientras emprendía su camino.

-Los puedo acompañar al campo Lily? De verdad necesito hablar con Rose

-Scor, tu sabes que te estimo como un hermano y que siempre te he hablado con sinceridad, verdad?

-Si, definitivamente Lils.

-Bueno, entonces te recomiendo que no vayas, Rose no esta del mejor humor y además le puso un encantamiento para que nadie, excepto el equipo pueda entrar al campo, así que será tiempo perdido, mejor ve a comer algo y descansar, porque el partido de mañana no va a ser fácil para ustedes, créeme

Scorpius se quedo impávido viendo alejarse a ambos primos, mientras aun resonaba en su cabeza las palabras de Hugo "Esta de muy mal humor y creo que debo agradecértelo a ti"

En el campo de quidditch, Rose esperaba impaciente a todos los miembros del equipo, mientras repasaba las estrategias con Louis, Bobby y Zackary que eran los nuevos del equipo, quienes escuchaban lo que les decía su capitana sin atreverse siquiera a pestañear, cuando llegaron por fin Hugo, Roxane y Lily y el resto del equipo suplente, Rose los reunió para empezar el entrenamiento.

-Bueno como saben mañana es nuestro primer partido y nos ha tocado enfrentarnos con nuestro peor contrincante, no digo que debamos confiarnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf ,pero con Slytherin esto es guerra, me entienden, no?, es decir que no solo quiero que les ganemos mañana, quiero a las serpientes destrozadas, aniquiladas, no quiero que puedan levantar la cabeza en todo el campeonato, quiero ver a cada uno de sus jugadores tragando polvo. ENTENDIERON!!

-Rose! – se atrevió a tomar la palabra Lily aun temerosa por la rabia que veía en el rostro de su prima - pero y Albus? El también juega en Slytherin

-A ver Lily, hablo en otro idioma o que? Quiero a todas las serpientes acabadas!!! –respondió Rose con un tono que no daba lugar a replica , mientras veía como los ojos de la menor de sus primos se cristalizaban, llenándola de una gota de compasión

-Esta bien, esta bien , traten de no ser muy rudos con Albus, pero con los demás no tengan piedad

-Ni siquiera con Malfoy? – pregunto sonriente Hugo

-Sobretodo con Malfoy! – respondió Rose

-Bueno por algo eres la capitana hermanita – contesto complacido el castaño rojizo

Era un domingo clásico de otoño, ni mucho sol, ni mucho frío, es decir perfecto para un partido de quidditch, el cielo estaba despejado y una multitud de alumnos invadían los campos de Hogwarts mientras se encaminaban al gran juego. Los mas eufóricos eran los de la casa de los leones, quienes confiaban que su equipo no extrañara mucho a sus dos bateadores y a uno de sus cazadores estrella que se habían graduado el año pasado, aun le quedaban el cuarteto ganador del año pasado y de los nuevos se tenia excelente referencia, lo único que menguaba un poco su euforia era que todo el colegio sabia que el equipo de la plateada Serpiente tenia a tres de los mejores jugadores, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter e Iván Krum , pero ellos tenían a siete, el mejor equipo que había tenido Gryffindor y el colegio mismo desde la época de Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jonson y los gemelos Weasley quienes iniciaron el imparable asenso.

Ya con el campo de quidditch abarrotado, daba por comenzado el evento en voz de Lucy Weasley que fungía de comentarista ya que a pesar que le gustaba el deporte admitía sus limitaciones.

-"**Buenas tardes a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, estamos este primer Domingo de Noviembre en lo que será el primer partido de la temporada y tenemos nada mas y nada menos que a los eternos rivales, el clásico mas angustiante de Hogwarts Gryffindor contra Slytherin"** – pronunciaba Lucy por los altavoces del estadio, mientras las barras eufóricas vitoreaban y levantaban sus banderines – **Y aquí vienen entrando a la cancha los equipos señoras y señores, bueno como ya es costumbre hace algunos años en este tipo de encuentros es imposible llamar a la mayoría de sus protagonistas por apellidos, porque si no tendría que renunciar a mi puesto…y también a mi familia al nombrar tantas veces mi apellido creo que terminaría harta de el"**

-Señorita Weasley! – Gritaba Minerva Mcgonagall tratando que la muchacha se concentrara en el partido

**-Eh... si si directora...bueno aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor con su capitanía Rose Weasley, flanqueada por los bateadores de su equipo, Robert Bell y Zackary Spinnet, que chicos mas grandes y guapos… eh si directora disculpe, seguidos por Hugo Weasley el portero estrella de los leones y los nada menos importantes , Roxane y Louis Weasley y la heredera de la gran Ginny Weasley, Lily Potter como cazadores - **Terminando de nombrarlos un gran rugido de los leones se hizo escuchar en todo el estadio –** ahora damos paso al equipo de Slytherin encabezados por el heredero del honor Potter, Albus, flanqueado por otras dos de las estrellas de su equipo, el buscador Scorpius Malfoy y el cazador estrella Ivan Krum seguidos por su guardameta Trevor Vaisey, sus bateadores Gregory Bole y Cassius Pritchard y su cazador Paúl Higgs…mmm bastante machista el grupito para variar no?...perdón directora fue un lapsus –** Menciono la castaña rojiza torneando los ojos al ver que la directora se ponía de pie dispuesta a arrebatarle el micrófono.

**-Ya están en medio de la cancha los capitanes del equipo con Madame Hooch, dándose la mano antes de empezar el partido.**

-Lista Rosie?- Pregunto Albus

-Mas que nunca – Respondió entre dientes Rose, lo que le causo un cierto escalofrío a su primo

-Vamos Rose es solo un juego – Dijo Albus tratando de sonar relajado

-Esa es tu opinión Albus, que te parece si empezamos de una buena vez!

Y sin más preámbulos Madame Hooch soltó la Snitch y las Bludgers y se elevo en el aire dejando caer la quaffle la cual fue rápidamente tomada por el equipo escarlata y dorado

**-Y empezó el partido , la quaffle ha sido tomada por Louis, vaya que buen inicio en el equipo, Louis se la pasa a Lily, quien hace una demostración de buen vuelo al quitarse de su marca a su no menos famoso hermano, se la pasa a Roxane que apunta al arco y…Krum se ha atravesado y recupera la quaffle, se la pasa a Albus quien se la pasa a Higgs y este se la devuelve a Krum quien tira y oh por Merlín! es atajada magistralmente por Hugo, ese chico heredo la habilidad de su padre, ejem si, si, Hugo se la pasa a Lily, esta se la pasa a Roxane, Roxane toma picada hacia la meta contraria, se la pasa a Louis y este ANOTA!!! Si señores Gryffindor toma la delantera, ahora la quaffle esta en manos de Albus, este se la pasa a Krum quien tira desde una gran distancia, podrá alcanzar a llegar al aro con ese… LO HIZO, LO HIZO HAN ANOTADO, este tipo es impresionante!!! Gryffindor no se da por vencido Hugo ha recuperado la presea, se la juega a Rox, se la lanza a Lily, Albus se atraviesa y se la quita , vuela hacia el arco y HUGO LA SALVA esto es no apto para cardiacos señores!!!, Hugo se la lanza a Lily quien sortea una Bludger muy de cerca , esos bateadores de Slytherin ni siquiera respetan a la hermana de su capitán, Lily se la pasa a Louis quien se la juega rápidamente a Rox y VUELVEN A ANOTAR!!, los bateadores de los leones reciben instrucciones de su capitana, están escoltando a sus cazadores y lo hacen muy bien , no han dejado que los verdes se acerquen y Louis vuelve a anotar, Mi rubio primo esta eufórico, pero Oh no Krum a recuperado la Quaffle, ha sorteado una Bludger enviada por Spinnet y la juega solo hace el intento de repetir su tiro a distancia , pero es interceptada en el camino por Roxane, quien se la devuelve a Lily y ahora es ella quien lanza de larga distancia y oohhhhh siiiiiii LO HA HECHO, ES GRANDIOSA!!!...**

**-Ya llevamos 1 hora de juego señores y esto esta de no creerse, Gryffindor solo lleva 60 puntos de diferencia y esto significa que todo depende de quien tome la snitch podría ser el ganador de la jornada, pero aun nadie parece percatarse donde se encuentra la esfera dorada, un momento retiro lo dicho parece que Rose ha visto algo a espaldas de Scorpius o es la Snitch o se va mandar un choque frontal con el rubio Buscador verde, quien parece petrificado ante la amenaza pelirroja, pero ella a pasado como una vorágine tan cerca de el que casi le ha tirado de la escoba y si al parecer ha visto la Snitch, Scorpius parece haberse recuperado y se dirige al misma posición que Rose, tiene suerte que su escoba sea mas rápida y bueno, siendo millonario, quien no verdad?...si, Directora perdón es un poco de apreciación personal, que no le interesa mi apreciación?, pero es un país libre!, esta bien retiro parte de lo dicho!!! Y ahí van ambos buscadores hombro a hombro, a una velocidad que espero no se les cruce ninguna pared porque solo quedara polvo de ellos, Hay no Mandrágoras cantarinas!!!! Una Bludger dirigida por Bole acaba de golpear la punta de la escoba de Rose haciéndola perder el control, MIERDA LA ESTA ARRASTRANDO POR EL CAMPO!!! Pero Rose Weasley se resiste a soltarla…**

-ROSE SUELTA LA ESCOBA!!!, TE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO – gritaba horrorizado Scorpius, mientras trataba de tomar la escoba de la pelirroja para controlarla

-DEJALA MALFOY!!! NO TE ATREVAS – reto la pelirroja con gestos de dolor, mientas haciendo un gran esfuerzo remonto por abajo su escoba, para dar un giro y ponerse nuevamente en posición de combate

-La snitch estaba ubicada a solo unos pasos de la tribuna y era imposible alcanzarla haciendo maniobras con la escoba, pero Rose no de daba por vencida.

-ROSE QUE VAS A HACER? DEJA QUE SE MUEVA, ES UN SUICIDIO!!! – seguía gritando el rubio, recibiendo una mirada desafiante de la pelirroja que le hizo helar la sangre

**-Que pretende Rose, por Merlín!!! SE VA A ESTRELLAR CONTRA EL MURO DE LA TRIBUNA, oh por Merlin paren el partido!!!! –** gritaba Lucy mientras se ponía de pie al igual que todo el estadio, atrayendo también la mirada de todos los jugadores de ambos equipos quienes miraban expectantes y con la boca abierta lo que pretendía hacer la capitana de Gryffindor y antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, faltando unos centímetros para estrellarse contra el muro, Rose se tiro de su escoba, la cual quedo hecha añicos al estamparse contra el concreto, dejando a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo- **Ro...Rose esta tendida en el campo, que alguien vea si esta bien por favor!! Pero un momento Rose Weasley se esta incorporando con un poco de dificultad y parece que… SI, SI SIIIIIIIIIII TIENE LA SNITCH EN SU PODER!!1 ESTE PARTIDO HA TERMINADO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, Gryffindor gana este partido con una ventaja de 210 puntos.**

Los Gryffindor bajaron al llano y descendieron de sus escobas para correr hacia donde estaba su capitana y después de asegurarse que no tenia ningún hueso roto aparentemente, se unieron a ella en un gran abrazo ante la mirada impávida de los Slytherin, quienes ahora mas que nunca reconocían el valor de los leones.

Ya en camerinos Scorpius no pudo mas con su preocupación por el estado de Rose y se acerco a ella (N/A Léase camerinos antes de ingresar a las duchas que estaban establecidas por sexos jajaja)

-Rose como estas? Ha sido muy riesgoso lo que hiciste no puedes ser tan terca!!

-Porque no te metes en tus asuntos Malfoy y me dejas en paz!- Contesto entre dientes soportando el dolor la pelirroja quien se ponía de pie para encarar al rubio

-Porque me interesas Rose, y me interesa lo que te pase, si solo me dejaras explicarte…

-No tienes nada que explicarme, no entiendes? Solo quiero que te alejes de mí y no me hagas mas daño, ESTO NO ES NADA COMPARADO A COMO ME DEJASTE POR DENTRO, PERO IGUAL ME VOY A RECUPERAR COMO LO HARE CON ESTAS HERIDAS!!! – grito Rose, empujando a Scorpius quien miraba destrozado a su ex chica sin poner resistencia al ataque que recibía por parte de esta, quien luego cayo de rodillas victima del dolor que le producían los golpes del partido

-Weasley Crreo que deberías de irr a la enfermería- menciono Krum, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y la ayudaba a levantarse, provocando la ira del rubio

-Estamos hablando Krum!, no intervengas – Menciono desafiante Scorpius

-Me parrece que ella ya no quierre hablarr Malfoy, esta muy mal, tal vez en otro momento – Respondió Iván , con una mirada conciliadora , ayudando a la pelirroja a caminar – Tu prrimo esta afuera serria bueno que te lleve a revisarte.

-Gracias Krum – Respondió Rose

-Dime Iván, porr favorr

-Esta bien Iván , Gracias por todo, nos vemos- respondió la pelirroja dejando atrás al amable Búlgaro y a un Scorpius que pateo su casillero dejándolo abollado antes de entrar a las duchas.

**Ya saben , el apoyo moral , para esta su servidora es muy importante y tambien sus criticas constructivas…los comentarios son vitamina para mi alma y mi imaginacion**

**Recuerden la magia nos conecta a todas. Un besote inmenso**


	17. Celos y una clase a la madurez

**Neuronas cansadas pero aun trabajando……..**

**Hola mis niñas!!!!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capi, espero les guste, ustedes diran porque el tema, pero esto sera necesario para que la historia continue**

**Solo …NO me abandonen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Las quiero y gracias por el apoyo, son mi razon para seguir adelante**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Celos y una clase a la madurez**

Scorpius no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su vida en menos de una semana, paso de ser el chico mas feliz de la tierra por estar con la muchacha de sus sueños y de paso ser el mas envidiado por la mayoría de hombres del colegio, a ser el mas infeliz, malhumorado, celoso y colérico que aguardaba en la puerta de la enfermería viendo como todo el mundo podía pasar a visitar a Rose menos el.

Sobre todo no podía aceptar que hasta Ivan Krum estuviese ahí adentro, hablando con su pelirroja, eso lo enfermaba pero el único culpable era el mismo que había provocado que ella se alejara.

"_Como pude ser tan tonto, tanto que trate de que Krum no se acercara a Rose y fui yo mismo el que la empuje a sus brazos, eres un estúpido Scorpius Malfoy!"_ – pensaba el rubio con aspecto taciturno mientras permanecía apoyado en una pared al lado de la puerta de la enfermería, hasta que sintió que esta se abría, fue entonces que vio salir a toda la legión de primos Weasley, seguidos por Bell, Spinnet , Krum y finalmente Albus.

-Hey Albus! – Le paso la voz ignorando que este le decía unas palabras al Búlgaro

-Scorp! Estabas aquí!, bueno Krum hablamos después si?- Se disculpo Albus con el extranjero antes de dirigirse a hablar con su rubio amigo.

-Como esta Rose? – Pregunto Malfoy

-Nada de cuidado, uno que otro golpe y arañones, solo esta descansando y bueno la tendrán en observación un par de horas, lo normal – menciono el pelinegro

-Uff menos mal, no sabes el susto que me pegó – dijo Scorpius un poco aliviado.

-Scorp, no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, pero es mejor que no te vea aquí cuando salga

-Porque?, necesito hablar con ella – respondió ofuscado el rubio

-Entiende, esta muy susceptible y eso no le hace bien, ya viste hasta donde llego hoy día y no quiero que cometa mas locuras, no todas van a tener tan buen resultado como esta vez

-Si tienes razón, yo también había pensado en eso, le daré un espacio para que se tranquilice un poco.

-Bien! Vayamos a descansar que mañana tenemos clases…

Había pasado mas de una semana desde el partido y Scorpius Malfoy había cumplido su palabra, no se había acercado a la pelirroja, ni había intentado hablar con ella, pero no por ello había dejado de preocuparse por ella y estar al tanto de lo que le sucedía, estaba pendiente de lo que Rose hacia sin que ella se diera cuenta y notase su presencia, pero en las clases que compartían juntos mantenerse a distancia era sumamente difícil, ella había abandonado como era de suponerse el lugar que compartían desde inicio de curso con el para sentarse con Lyssander ya que tampoco quería importunar a Hanna y Albus, por lo que a el no le quedaba otra que compartir pupitre con Lorcan

"_Como puede ser que pase de compartir escritorio con mi pelirroja hermosa a tener sentado a mi lado a una seudo copia mía"_ -pensaba un malhumorado Scorpius, mientras Lorcan le dirigía una sonrisa nerviosa al sentirse observado escrutadoramente por Malfoy.

-Bueno señores – Intervenía el profesor Longbotton – como sabrán el profesor Slughorn se siente un poco indispuesto y ha dejado un trabajo practico para que lo presenten en la siguiente clase, el tema es la poción Félix Felices y deben de mencionar los ingredientes y paso a paso como se debe de preparar, pero no crean que tendrán las 2 horas libres, siento bajarlos de sus nubes – Agrego Neville escuchando los reclamos de los adolescentes – Sin embargo creo que lo que tenemos preparado para este tiempo va a ser de su interés, todos sabemos que por la edad que están pasando las hormonas andan un poco revoltosas y aunque la dirección de este colegio trata de controlar de alguna manera el comportamiento que provoca esta efervescencia, somos concientes que mientras ustedes no mantengan la información necesaria, esto se puede escapar de nuestras manos, ya saben a veces cuando a ustedes se les prohíbe algo es peor, por eso queremos que sean consientes de las consecuencias y problemas que pueden generar sus actos, por eso hemos invitado al Medí mago Albert Reed que les explicara y graficara de la mejor manera posible lo que les estoy diciendo.

El Medí mago que acompañaba a Neville era un hombre joven, de aspecto amable y que inspiraba confianza

-Buenos días alumnos, como ya les dijo El profesor Longbotton soy Albert Reed medí mago del Hospital de San Mungo especializado en Ginecología y Urología, creo que muchos de ustedes ya andan de novios y por supuesto se dan besos, se acarician y estas cosas pueden llevar a otras cosas un poco mas subidas de tono verdad? – Pero no se avergüencen que creo que casi todos pasamos por eso, claro que lo ideal seria no solo dejarse llevar por el momento y actuar maduramente sobre todo si no están preparados y desconocen las consecuencias que podrían generar sus actos y no solo estamos hablando de los embarazos, que en muchos casos la primera consecuencia a su edad podría ser truncar o afectar de alguna manera su vida académica, porque creo que todos somos concientes que todo en esta vida tiene su edad y su momento, cierto?

El Medí mago prosiguió con su charla después de ver el asentimiento de su auditorio y ver que la gran mayoría se acomodaba en su asiento tratando de prestar la mayor atención posible, mientras tanto Scorpius no pudo dejar que su mente vagara un poco al pasado al recordar una escena con Rose

Flash back

Era una sala abandonada del quinto nivel del castillo, en el cual Rose y Scorpius se daban un pequeño break de sus rondas de prefectos, esa noche habían empezado con los tiernos besos y en algún momento las benditas hormonas comenzaron ha hacer efecto en ambos jóvenes y el beso había pasado a convertirse en uno sumamente apasionado dejando que las manos de ambos tomaran vida propia explorando todo lo que tocaban, ambos estaban en las nubes y se estaban dejando llevar por el placer que les daba sentir tan cerca sus cuerpos, hasta que una alarma dentro de su cabeza hizo que Scorpius volviera un poco a la realidad y fuera conciente de los leves gemidos que salían de sus bocas y la leve erección que estaba percibiendo en la parte sur de su cuerpo ante la cercanía del cuerpo de su novia, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo se separo bruscamente de ella, quien entendió de inmediato lo que le pasaba al muchacho

-Lo siento Rose, me deje llevar – Se disculpo el rubio

-Si lo se, lo mismo me paso a mi, creo que todavía no estoy lista, discúlpame tu a mi – Dijo la muchacha casi en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada

-Yo no tengo nada que disculparte Rose, Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada, quiero que el día que demos ese paso, tengas la seguridad de que eso es realmente lo que deseas y que no tengas ninguna duda de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-Yo no tengo duda de lo que siento por ti, y se que tu también me amas – sonrío tímidamente la muchacha, pero siento que aun no es el momento.

-Lo se!, además soy un poco mas romántico como para querer que nuestra primera vez sea en este salón viejo – dijo son una sonrisa de soslayo el rubio.

-Tú nunca… lo has hecho? – Pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja

-No y no me avergüenza, siempre he estado convencido que el día que lo haga será por amor, no por instinto y ahora que se lo que es estar enamorado, no pienso en otra persona con la que lo quisiera hacer que no fuese contigo.

-Te amo – le dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo fuertemente

-Yo te amo mas – respondió el rubio tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola aun mas fuerte—

Fin del flash back

-Bueno en primer lugar expliquemos el hecho de la promiscuidad – decía Reed captando la atención de los pupilos – la promiscuidad es el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales con varias personas y por supuesto lo mas peligroso en esto es no usar la protección necesaria, probablemente muchos de ustedes no saben que hay enfermedades de trasmisión sexual entre las cuales están las mortales como el SIDA y la Hepatitis tipo B y también tenemos la Clamidia, Gonorrea, Tricomoniasis, sífilis, Herpes, Papilomas, Molluscum contagiosos, Ladillas y sarna, el Profesor Longbotton les esta haciendo llegar unos cuadernillos con la explicación de cada uno, los síntomas y graficas de cómo pueden aparecer alguno de ellos, recuerden muchachos que para prevenir esto es necesario el uso de preservativos tipo Condón Muggle o el hechizo Penus involtorium y mucha higiene después de la relación sexual, pero definitivamente la mejor prevención es la monogamia, es decir que tengan una sola pareja y ambos se cuiden, Recuerden que la mejor manera de amar a su pareja es no exponerlas a un contagio, las mujeres no tienen manera de protección como el hombre así que la mejor manera de cuidarse, sobre todo si no están seguras de que tan activa ha sido la vida sexual de su pareja es que los obliguen a cuidarse si desean mantener relaciones con ustedes.

Scorpius no pudo evita mirar el rostro horrorizado de alguno de sus compañeros mientras miraban los folletos repartidos y hasta le pareció ver a Nott como pasaba la mirada del folleto hasta su entrepierna con un gesto angustiado y en ese momento pensó en lavarse bien las manos antes de ir al baño después de saludar a Nott.

-Ahora veremos el caso de anticoncepción que es otro tema preocupante, ya que muchas de ustedes al tener probablemente una pareja estable piensan que el método del preservativo no es una opción que necesiten, obviamente teniendo en cuenta las recomendaciones anteriores, por ejemplo el método del ritmo o del calendario solamente sirve para aquellas que son 100 porciento regulares en sus fechas de menstruación, no deben de haber tenido retraso ni adelanto en ninguna de sus menstruaciones desde la primera vez que la tuvieron hasta el día de hoy, si no es muy probable que puedan quedar embarazadas, para las que no, que son la gran mayoría existen varios métodos de cuidado, pero a su edad solo dos serian los ideales ya que los demás solo se consideran una vez que las mujeres ya han tenido un embarazo y que también están especificados en el folleto. Estas dos opciones serian la píldora anticonceptiva muggle que debe ser tomada por primera vez el primer día de su menstruación y ser ingerida a la misma hora durante 21 días para luego descansar 7 y al cabo de estos volverla a ingerir por otros 21 días y así sucesivamente o la poción anticonceptiva que de igual manera se toma la primera vez el primer día de su ciclo y se vuelve a tomar cada 28 días, siempre se recomienda tomar ambas opciones con bastante cuidado, ningún medicamento o poción se debe ingerir sin responsabilidad, se les va a repartir a cada señorita un frasco de esta poción anticonceptiva, con una breve explicación de cómo usarla, las que no la necesiten utilizar aun, he escuchado que si la agregan en su shampoo verán buenos resultado en su cabellera – dijo divertido el medí mago – pero espero que no la desperdicien de esa manera. Bueno eso es todo, alguna pregunta?

Al no escuchar ninguna intervención el medí mago sonrío y aclaró.

-Bueno estaré por el día de hoy en la enfermería por si alguien quiere hacer alguna pregunta personal o hacerse algún chequeo de rutina. Buenos días a todos.

Terminada la charla los alumnos del sexto año pudieron salir a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la hora de pociones hasta el cambio de horario, Scorpius como se le había hecho costumbre en los últimos días buscaba una posición perfecta para poder observar a Rose, ya que tenia aun las esperanzas que en algún momento ella diera pie para que mantuvieran una conversación civilizada, pero todas sus expectativas se fueron por un hoyo sin fondo cuando vio a Ivan Krum acercarse al grupo de chicas en donde estaba su ex novia, diciéndole algo y haciendo que ella se separase del circulo de amigas, Krum parecía nervioso y Rose lo miraba un poco confundida, al final el Búlgaro se decidió a decirle algo y la pelirroja le correspondió con una sonrisa plena y un gesto de sorpresa para luego abrazarlo y responderle con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo cual hizo elucubrar al rubio sobre todas las posibilidades que se aglomeraban en la cabeza sobre el posible tema de conversación entre la pelirroja y el enorme moreno.

-Scorp! Te estoy hablando hace media hora y no me estas prestando atención – Refunfuñaba Albus a su lado

-Perdón Albus tenía la mente en otro lado.

-Si como hace una semana viejo! ya te pareces a mi vecina la señora Peters que anda miroseando por la ventana a ver que pasa por la calle, no creas que me he dado cuenta que buscas un lugar para espiar a Rose

-No la espío, solo observo – dijo avergonzado el rubio – y parece que Krum no ha perdido el tiempo ya esta encima de Rose y ella que rápido me olvidó

-No hables así! Solo están conversando.

-No sabes como deseo pensar eso – Respondió con la voz apagada el joven Malfoy

Pasaban las semanas y no había habido ningún cambio al parecer con la forma de pensar de Rose, esta seguía tratando a Scorpius con indiferencia y el muchacho se le veía cada vez mas apagado y arisco, al punto que solo Albus era el único que soportaba permanecer a su lado claro siempre y cuando no estuviese dándose muestras de cariño empalagoso con Hanna, lo cual era un repelente automático para Scorpius.

A la vista de quien no escuchaba las conversaciones de Rose con Krum, la pelirroja y el moreno Búlgaro habían afianzado su amistad y se les veía conversar casi siempre animadamente con una mirada cómplice, Krum le explicaba algo a la pelirroja Weasley y ella asentía entusiasmada y ponía cara de ensoñación antes de que se pudiera leer en sus labios la frase " Que romántico!" mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho como si se le fuera a salir el corazón, luego se despedían amistosamente y Rose volvía con su grupo de amigas, pero nunca se alejaba mucho del grupo, pero tampoco comentaba con ellas nada de lo que el extranjero platicaba secretamente con ella, de eso daba constancia Hanna quien mas de una vez fue interrogada hasta la saciedad por Scorpius y juro que ella no sabia absolutamente nada, pero que si le dolía un poco porque Rose se había alejado un poco de ella , aduciendo que la castaña necesitaba mas tiempo con Albus y había comenzado a para mas con Dominique y últimamente a ella si le permitía estar en algunas de sus charlas con Ivan.

La noticia que Rose y Scorpius estaban distanciados se había regado como pólvora por el castillo, pero que la pelirroja estuviese en andadas con el Búlgaro hacia que la mitad de la población femenina estuviese verde de envidia.

Una mañana cuando Rose y Hanna iban caminando hacia el salón de DCAO se cruzaron con un grupo de muchachas de 5to año que las miraron con muy mala cara, entre ellas Rose pudo reconocer a Rachel Price Chang, hija de la que alguna vez en la época de sus padres en Hogwarts tuvo algo que ver con su tío Harry, toda esta información obviamente la había obtenido de boca del nada informativo de su padre quien hizo el comentario a raíz de que Rose aseguraba que esta chica le tenia mala sangre y no entendía porque y Ron sin prestar atención a los gestos que le hacia Hermione al otro lado de la mesa para que no hablara mas de lo necesario, comenzó a explicar que probablemente era porque era pelirroja, como su tía Ginny, porque era la sobrina consentida de Harry y Rose agrego mentalmente porque era amiga de Scorpius y Albus y la prima consentida de James razón para lo cual Rachel tendría muchos móviles para atentar en contra de su persona.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? A la zorrita Weasley – Dijo Price con un timbre venenoso

-Perdón Price , la única que aplica en ese puesto en todo el colegio eres tu y esta muy lejos de ser superado – Respondió sarcásticamente Rose

-Lo dudo querida, que se puede pensar de quien logro engatusar a Scorpius Malfoy para después dejarlo tirado como un perro para enredarse con el chico nuevo y popular – Estas palabras hicieron que a Rose le comenzara hervir la sangre, ella no había dejado a Scorpius por nadie y mucho menos tirado como un perro.

-Porque no te ilustras un poco antes de soltar tu veneno, estupida! – Grito Hanna defendiendo a su amiga

-Bueno en fin, me imagino que si Scorpius esta libre, no habrá ningún problema en que rehaga su vida con alguien mas interesante, el pobre debe de haber estado ciego.

"_Ni te atrevas injerto de Banshee_" –pensó Rose tratando de tranquilizarse, evitando saltar encima de la muchacha para arrancarle de un solo tirón toda la cabellera.

-Dudo que tengas esperanzas con Malfoy, "Querida", a el le gustan las chicas con las que pueda tener un buen tema de conversación y no creo que tu llegues a decir una palabra interesante sin morderte la lengua y morir atragantada por el veneno que destilas, adiositoooo – dio por finalizada la conversación Hanna, tomando a Rose del brazo volviendo a retomar el camino hacia su clase.

Rose se había quedado en Shock, no se había puesto a pensar que Scorpius ahora estaba libre y que podía comenzar a salir con otra chica, y si el también creía que ella tenia algo con Krum?, pero no podía perdonarlo así como si nada, pero por mas que le doliera aceptarlo ella seguía enamorada de aquel bendito rubio que le había mentido y ocultado lo de su diario.

-Mmm parece que este fin de semana veremos a nuestras familias en el Convivium familiar para que les den detalle de nuestro progreso académico y para que no les extrañemos tanto a un mes de las vacaciones de Navidad –Dijo Hanna terminando de leer un impreso en el pizarrón de actividades

-Mierda! Mi madre se va a enterar que baje mis promedio en DCAO al no poder hacer un Patronus decente porque me es imposible en pensar algo que me haga feliz y no creo que a Ronald Weasley le haga mucha gracia saber que es porque su hija aun lloriquea porque termino con un novio que el nunca se entero que tuve y menos que el susodicho es un Malfoy.

-Bueno yo no la tengo tan difícil, tengo a mi padre aquí todo el tiempo y lo peor lo tuve que soportar en una clase de sexo, regalándome una poción anticonceptiva- dijo divertida Hanna mientras seguían caminando

Era el Fin de semana y Hogsmeade recibía por medio de aparición una por una a las familias de los alumnos desde Cuarto a Séptimo año, quienes emprendían el camino para ver con que novedades de sus vástagos les tendrían los profesores y directores, esto era nuevo en Hogwarts pero mas de uno lo veía interesante sobre todo se les explicaba el progreso académico, la conducta y posible orientación a algún tipo de problema con la conducta y por su puesto la orientación vocacional que tenían sus hijos y como se les podía apoyar y cuales eran las mejores academias a la que podrían asistir una vez terminados sus estudios.

Mientras tanto en la dirección la profesora McGonagall atendía a una inesperada visita.

-Blaise! Que gusto y sorpresa me da verte por aquí a que debo tu presencia?

-Profesora, disculpe esta visita tan inesperada, pero me temo que no pude dejar pasar mas tiempo – Menciono el hombre dirigiendo una mirada recriminatoria a la jovencita de piel bronceada, cabello lacio y oscuro y unos picaros ojos verde gris que tenia a su lado – Ella es mi hija Taylor y necesito, mas bien le ruego que la acepte en Hogwarts – dijo con un dejo de frustración el moreno…

**Sorry…No pude evitar la travesura de poner un personaje nuevo…que piensan al respecto y cual creen que sera su papel en esta historia…prometo que en prox cap lo sabran**

**Tratare de volver pronto, sigo trabajando en ello, pero necesito la cuota necesaria de vitaminas para mi inspiración asi que coloquen aquí su donacion jajaja y recuerden **

**La magia nos une….**


	18. Llegaron los refuerzos, Malfoy!

**Holasss**

**Creo que algunas se aburrieron con mis charlas sobre educación sexual jejeje, pero no todo es diversión chicas, un poco de imnformacion nunca esta de mas, no se preocupen gracias a estas charlas ninguno de nuestros protagonistas, van a sufrir de herpes, ni sífilis y tampoco embarazos antes de tiempo jajaja.**

**He estado pensando en pedir mi cuota por capitulo de Reviews, oigan necesito aliento ( es mas lo exijo) miren que nunca he terminado de escribir nada y si ahora lo sigo es solo y unicamente por todas aquellas que demuestran interes y me alinetan a seguir haciendolo, si no les gusta algo diganme y se puede corregir, ustedes son parte importante de este proyecto**

**Gracias Diluz por soportarme y soplarte todas las ideas sueltas que tengo, eres lo Máximo y por supuesto a todas aquellas que me escriben sin falta…chicas sigan haciendolo me acuerdo de cada uno y ya son parte de mi historia, para todas ustedes con mucho cariño escribi este capi….**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Llegaron los refuerzos, Malfoy!**

-Taylor en que año vas? – Pregunto Mcgonagall.

-Por edad debo de estar en Sexto pero en la otra escuela llevaba cursos hasta de Séptimo – dijo con voz aburrida la jovencita

-Esa escuela de porquería donde te encontré, me sorprende que no tengas ningún tatuaje en medio de la espalda! – alzo la voz el adulto, haciendo que la desenfadada muchacha blanqueara los ojos.

-Blaise!- reprendió la directora, que te parece si le hacemos una evaluación a Taylor y una vez que sepamos a que año debe de ir el sombrero seleccionador nos dirá a que casa será asignada.

-Como usted diga directora, pero debe de ser en este momento porque mi esposa y yo teníamos un viaje preparado para hoy hasta que nos enteramos que esta niña no había asistido a Beauxbatons desde hace 5 años.

-PPff como si saber modales al tomar el te y como embrujar a los hombres con la mirada fuera lo mas soberbio del planeta – menciono la chica divertida mientras miraba a la directora, la cual no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa cómplice.

-No te preocupes Blaise, le haré las evaluaciones en este momento y debido a que tienes un poco de prisa te puedo enviar los resultados con una lechuza, te parece?

-Se lo agradezco profesora, estaremos a la espera de sus noticias – inmediatamente Blaise Zabini, tomo un puñado de polvos FLU y desapareció por la chimenea envuelto en llamas verdes

-Bueno Taylor, no tengo duda de tu inteligencia, pero las reglas son las reglas así que veamos tu registro académico y a que casa serás asignada.

-Yo ya se a donde me van a asignar pero como usted lo ha dicho las reglas son las reglas, solo espero que acá no sean tan obsoletas como en otros lados – Dijo la muchacha con cierto desgano

-Creo que no va a tener ningún problema de ese tipo acá Señorita Zabini, ya hemos tenido varias promociones de "incomprendidos" y todos terminaron satisfactoriamente – Dijo con añoranza Minerva McGonagall recordando a los primeros merodeadores, pasando por el trío de oro y ahora todos sus descendientes y allegados .

Unos minutos después la directora ya tenía los resultados en sus manos, mientras escuchaba a la aprendiz de bruja sostener una amena conversación con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore quien reía divertido de las ocurrencias de la muchacha.

-Bueno Zabini ya tengo tus resultados – menciono la directora

-Que bien, que viejito tan lindo el ex director, me hubiese gustado conocerlo, Parece un abuelito bastante tierno – Dijo la muchacha, haciendo que la directora bufara divertida, lo que menos se imaginaba era a Dumbledore como un "abuelito tierno"

-Bien efectivamente entraras a sexto año, no es que no pudiese tomar cursos de séptimo, pero como vienes de una escuela de otro país tenemos que sustituir algunos cursos como Historia de la magia británica y otro tipos de cursos que no llevabas antes, pero no creo que eso te afecte, verdad?

-No realmente no – respondió decidida la muchacha

-Ahora veremos a que casa te asignamos- Dijo la directora levantándose a tomar el desgastado sombrero que estaba en lo alto de un armario

-Así que ese es el famoso sombrero seleccionador, no se para que le vamos a dar trabajo, dirá que soy inteligente y que debería de estar en Ravenclaw, pero que mi astuto y calculador lado serpiente me hace heredera de la casa de Salazar.

-Igual las re…

-Las reglas son las reglas! Si lo se, veamos que me va a decir el sombrerito – dijo la muchacha divertida mientras se dejaba poner el bendito sombrero parlante.

-Umm que tenemos aquí? Una Zabini fuera de lo usual, bastante inteligente, aunque no usa este don mucho en los estudios, mas bien para sus actividades extra curriculares , pero no podemos negar que estos siguen sus ideales, aunque su inteligencia va acompañado de otras características, como la astucia, la premeditación y la autosuficiencia, por lo que creo que no tiene ninguna duda a que casa debe de ir

-Slytherin, cierto? – dijo Taylor mientras le sonreía a Minerva como diciendo " Se lo dije"

-Ese es mi trabajo niña! – Reclamo el sombrero – Pero cierto SLYTHERIN será tu nuevo hogar.

-Zabini espéreme un momento en el pasillo, justo tenemos un Convivium familiar, me gustaría que me acompañe.

-Ok como usted guste – dijo la muchacha con autosuficiencia girando sobre sus talones para salir del despacho

-Sabes que hizo trampa, verdad? – Dijo Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato

-Claro que me di cuenta Albus! Nadie falla justo las preguntas en la que Zabini lo hizo, Debe tener una razón poderosa para querer estar en sexto y no acelerar su salida de Hogwarts

-Creo saber cual es la razón – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida

-Creo que yo también Albus, creo que yo también

El gran salón estaba llenos de familias que se reunían con los estudiantes, Harry Potter estaba en medio de una discusión entre sus dos hijos menores, quienes reclaman por el derecho de tenencia de la capa de invisibilidad.

-Pero no es justo! – reclamaba Albus – James tuvo el mapa y la capa por dos años antes que yo llegara a Hogwarts y Lily tendrá el mapa cuando yo me vaya

-Pero me toca tener la capa a mi- refutaba Lily – Soy tan Potter como tu, tengo derecho a heredarla ahora, no cuando salgas del colegio- o acaso James te la entrego recién este año?

-Eso te pasa por ser el del medio Albus – Intervenía socarronamente James que había acompañado a sus padres visitar a sus hermanos

-JAMES!!! – exclamaron al unísono Harry, Ginny y sus dos hermanos, haciendo que el muchacho torneara los ojos divertido

-Albus no necesitaras la capa si tienes el mapa, decía apaciguador Harry, que les parece si el próximo año hacen cambio, tu te quedas con la capa y Lily con el mapa

-Pero eso no es justo!! Dijeron los menores Potter al mismo tiempo

-Bueno o es eso o me llevo ambas cosas y se quedan sin nada

Albus y Lyli cruzaron la mirada y con desgano aceptaron lo propuesto por su padre.

En medio del salón se encontraba Draco dándole un discurso a su hijo sobre lo que el deseaba para su futuro laboral y lo que "lamentablemente" el otro quería hacer.

-Definitivamente no se que va a ser de ti, yo te imaginaba trabajando en Wizengamot, haciendo carrera en el ministerio, hasta estar en el cuerpo de Aurores, pero Auror forense?!, por Merlín! Scorpius te vas a pasar el día socializando con muertos! esto es algo nunca antes visto en la familia, bueno tu eres un caso especial en la familia, pero forense?, lo que me sorprendería es que con ese trabajo llegues a tener una familia, en vista que ni siquiera puedes hacer que la pelirroja Weasley siga contigo – Dijo indignado Draco.

-Padre ese es un tema del que no quiero hablar – menciono incomodo Scorpius

-Pero… – intervino Draco en forma de susurro a su hijo – como es que tú siendo tan Malfoy no hayas podido encandilar a esa muchachita y bueno ya sabes….

-Es una Weasley y una Granger!! – dijo con sorna Scorpius, recordando una frase de su padre

-Oh cierto había olvidado el cóctel genético con el que tiene que vivir la pobre – Rió burlonamente Draco

-Además, yo la quiero así, y fue mi culpa que todo se fuera al carajo y basta ya no quiero seguir con este tema.- Finalizo Scorpius

-Que genio! Lo debes de haber heredado de tu madre, porque yo siempre pienso en positivo.

Draco aun estaba terminando de disfrutar la cara de pocos amigos que traía su hijo por el tema Weasley cuando sintió una vocecita conocida a sus espaldas

-Como esta el viejo más buenote del mundo mágico?

-Díganme que no es quien creo que es por favor! – dijo Draco mientras cerraba los ojos suplicante, y al voltear ahí estaba frente a sus ojos ese pequeño Demonio con cara de Ángel que era su ahijada

-Quien podría ser tan desvergonzada para decirte que estas buenote delante de tu esposa, Dracolin? – Rió divertida Taylor poniéndose a su lado, mientras Astoria y Scorpius contenían la risa.

-DRACO, Taylor!, repite soy Dra...co – exigio le rubio mayor regañando a la recien llegada.

-See, see Draquin como tu digas… Tori que bueno verte!! – dijo la muchacha acercándose a saltitos hacia Astoria.

-Taylor! Que gusto me da verte, estas tan bonita

-Y tu? Agg como te odio mujer – dijo divertida Zabini

-Perdón? – dijo un poco confundida Astoria

-Te odio, como es posible que tengas 20 años mas que yo y luzcas tan bien, eso solo genera envidia – menciono Taylor con una gran sonrisa para luego voltear a ver al rubio menor

-HYPERION! – Dijo burlonamente Taylor

-ORIANA! – Contesto el rubio igual de divertido

-Infeliz! Como supiste mi segundo nombre? – dijo burlonamente indignada la muchacha

-Es el tipo de información que se le puede sacar a tu madre con 3 vodkas –refirió el mas joven de los Malfoy guiñándole el ojo

-Que buen dato! Te debo una – dijo entusiasmada la castaña.

-Y tus padres Taylor? – Pregunto Astoria

-Mi madre tu sabes sigue igual, tan Pansy como siempre – dijo la joven en un tono hilarante y bueno mi padre- menciono cambiando el tono a uno de tristeza

-Oh por Merlín que le paso a Blaise? –pregunto angustiada Astoria

-Mi padre….Cada día pierde mas cabello, sobretodo después de los que se arranco antes de traerme acá – rió divertida como si hablara del clima.

-Que horror Taylor, sigues igual de terrible, menciono la Sra. Malfoy mientras contenía la carcajada igual que Scorpius

-Y que tal Beauxbatons? – intervino al fin Draco

-Me imagino que en alguna parte de Francia, no? – respondió , Taylor

-Como no estabas estudiando ahí? Volvió a interrogar confundido Draco

-Estudie ahí una semana, de ahí hice mi transferencia a Salem.

-Pero tus padres no nos comentaron nada.

-Mis padres se acaban de enterar hoy día –dijo la muchacha lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Scorpius – no sabes todo lo que se puede hacer con dinero en el mercado negro de Paris, te hacen la trasferencia hasta con trasladador incluido, digo tienen que garantizar que un crío de 11 años llegue a su destino sano y salvo.

-Dime que no estas en la misma casa que mío hijo – rogó entre dientes Draco

-No solo eso, también voy al mismo año, querido padrino, pero no pensaras que soy una mala influencia no? – pregunto Taylor con ojos de cordero a medio morir

-A veces no se si eres la reencarnación del tenebroso Taylor, te juro que me llegas a asustar – Dijo atónito Draco

-Bueno si fuera si .no tendrías por que preocuparte, porque yo a ustedes los quiero como a mi familia – rió divertida antes de darle la espalda a los adultos y llevarse a un lado a Scorpius tirándolo del brazo.

-No sabes como te he extrañado – dijo Scorpius aun con la sonrisa congelada

-Si lo se, soy adictiva jajaja

-En serio estas en mi año?- añadió un poco confundido Scorpius- digo por que tu me dijiste que habías adelantado…

-Hice trampa en el examen, bueno o algo así

-Que hiciste que?!!! Eso es imposible!

-Naa, solo me olvide contestar unas preguntas básicas de historia y una que otra tontería sin mucha trascendencia, tu me necesitas en tu año no?, Solo para que después no digas que no te quiero, Imbecil

-Definitivamente no tienes idea como te pude haber extrañado Taylor! –dijo el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo a su entrañable amiga – hasta que sintió unos enormes ojos azules que lo fulminaban, haciendo que se separa inmediatamente de Zabini.

-Por los ruleros de Pansy!!!!No me lo vas a creer pero acabo de ver al hombre de mi vida – dijo extasiada Taylor

-Por Merlin Taylor, no tienes ni 1 hora acá y ya le estas echando ojo a algún estudiante?

-No creo que sea un estudiante, no tiene la horrorosa túnica que lucen ustedes, además parece un poquito mayor.

-A si? Y quien es? – dijo curioso Scorpius

-No se, se me perdió en este mercado de gente, es un tipo alto, castaño, con unos ojos miel de ensueño, jajaja le vi hasta el color de los ojos y un cuerpo, madre mía, tenia un letrero que decía futuro padre de los hijos de Taylor Zabini.

-Gran descripción, podría ser cualquiera Taylor!

-No, no cualquiera va a ser el padre de mis hijos Malfoy!

Al otro lado del salón, Rose trataba de no prestar atención a la discusión que tenían en ese momento sus padres ya que a Víctor Krum no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que ir a saludar a Hermione, además de hacerle saber que su pequeño Ivan había encontrado en Rose a una excelente amiga, lo que hizo que Ron corriera hacia el baño a devolver toda la bilis que había acumulado para luego enfrascarse en la discusión sobre que había hecho el en esta vida para merecer este castigo.

Hasta que vio algo que hizo de ella una digna heredera de Ron Weasley por la cantidad de bilis que generó su joven hígado.

Scorpius conversaba animadamente con una chica que ella no conocía y que lo trataba con mucha familiaridad, era una muchacha relativamente alta, de porte aristocrático y altanero igual que el, solo que a diferencia del joven Malfoy, ella tenia el cabello castaño miel, piel capulí y unos enormes ojos verdes grisáceos, y lo peor de todo es que no podía negar que era muy bella y que el se veía feliz a su lado.

Los dos muchachos estaban aun discutiendo cuando apareció Albus.

-Hey Scor!, que tal? – saludo el moreno, esperando la presentación del caso

-Scor?, que gracioso, por lo menos no te dicen Hyper…- Scorpius no la dejo terminar la frase

-Taylor, te presento a mi mejor amigo Albus Potter, Albus te presento a mi mejor amiga, casi hermana Taylor Zabini, que a partir de hoy esta en Hogwarts y en nuestra casa.

-Hola Taylor mucho gusto, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí, ven te presento a mi novia y a mi prima casi hermana, yo también tengo una jejee, dijo el pelinegro jalando de la mano a la nueva chica hasta el grupo donde se encontraban Rose y Hanna.

-Rose mi prima, ella es Taylor Zabini – dijo el pelinegro sonriente, pero Rose los fusilo a ambos con la mirada y se quedo inmóvil, sin tenderle la mano que la castaña le había ofrecido en señal de saludo.

-Mmm parece que a la COLORADA no le he caído en gracia.-estas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja saliera de su trance asesino, para reclamarle.

-Perdón? Como me has llamado? – pregunto Rose, comenzando a adquirir su clásica tonalidad roja, en rostro y orejas

-Que yo sepa, no eres ni rubia, ni morena, por lo tanto eres LA COLORADA , claro si hubieses sido mas amable te habría llamado por tu nombre – dijo desenfadada la castaña – pero que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo, Hola soy Taylor Zabini, soy la casi hermana de Scorpius Malfoy y a partir de hoy estaré en el sexto año con ustedes y espero llevarnos de la mejor manera posible – al escuchar la palabra casi hermana de Scorpius Malfoy, Rose no pudo evitar sentir un cierto alivio, por lo que su semblante cambio a uno mas amable.

-Mucho gusto Taylor, soy Rose Weasley, y ella es mi mejor amiga

-Y novia de Albus- intervino la morena al lado suyo – Hanna Longbotton, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-Muchas gracias y si me aceptan en su grupo, no tengo duda que estaré con las chicas mas guapas y populares del colegio – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice a ambas chicas, las cuales le devolvieron el gesto agradecidas por el halago-Y esos chicos que están allá, también son del colegio?-pregunto Zabini, refiriéndose a James y Fred que estaban apartados en un lado del salón conversando amenamente.

-No ellos son mi hermano James y mi primo Fred, ven que te los presento

-Ya encontré al chico del que te hable! – susurro Taylor a Scorpius mientras Albus la llevaba hasta el punto donde se encontraban los dos ex alumnos

James y Fred se divertían observando a los alumnos que habían quedado atrás de sus años escolares y apreciaban a las Féminas que se contorneaban delante de ellos en especial Rachel Price y su grupo de amigas

-Bueno por lo menos yo tengo el consuelo que mientras estudie aquí, estuve con una de las chicas mas guapas, porque hoy por hoy , salvo las de la familia no hay nada bueno – Mencionaba orgulloso Fred

-Totalmente de acuerdo primo, por eso yo ni pierdo el tiempo observando niñas estupidas que buscan que algún tipo se las levante, prefiero no amarrarme con nadie y seguir el lema de solterito te diviertes mas rico.

-Hay que ver que en estas épocas todavía hay niñatos estupidos que piensan que haber terminado la escuela les da derecho a sentirse superiores, y pensar que en Beauxbatons me parecían superficiales – Escucharon decir a sus espaldas, cuando se voltearon , se encontraron con una castaña, de ojos verdes desafiantes y a un Albus rojo de la vergüenza.

-Perdón? Quien eres tú? – Pregunto un confundido James Potter, a quien no le cabía en el cerebro que alguien se hubiese referido a el, el gran capitán de Gryffindor como un niñato estupido y superficial, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería si quiera a pensarlo.

-Alguien que definitivamente, no va a perder su tiempo, intercambiando una sola palabra con alguien tan disminuido mentalmente – terminando de decir esta frase; Taylor Zabini dio media vuelta con el aire autosuficiente que la caracterizaba dejando a James Potter, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que le saliera una sola palabra, provocando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su hermano menor, mientras se dirigía al encuentro de su mejor amigo

-Te juro que si no estuviese enamorado de Hanna, le pediría matrimonio a Taylor con solo seguir viendo la cara de estúpido con la que ha dejado a James…Oh si que bien se siente cuando eres vengado!!!

-Y ahora que hizo Taylor? Pregunto angustiado Scorpius

-Nada solo lo bajo de la nube en la que vive, pero lo hizo fulminante, con decirte que hasta lo dejo sin palabras, olvídate James Sirius Potter esta noche no va a poder dormir ante semejante aberración en su contra, hay que bien me la estoy pasando – decía un Albus con una sonrisa a todo lo que daba.

Después de reunirse con los profesores y con la directora para ver el avance de sus hijos, los padres se reunieron en el gran comedor para compartir la cena de final de día con sus hijos, en la mesa de Slytherin se observaba a la familia Malfoy añorando viejas épocas como en la mesa de Gryffindor parecía abarrotada por Weasleys y Potters.

-La Directora me ha dicho que tus padres estará de viaje por un buen tiempo, ya que por el trabajo de tu padre tienen que permanecer en El oriente una larga temporada y que Blaise les dejo una nota entre tus papeles de que en su ausencia nos cedían tu tutoría – menciono Draco mientras se dirigía a Taylor que estaba sentada a su lado

-Eso quiere decir que te puedo decir Papito Draquito – dijo burlonamente la muchacha mientras lo miraba con rostro inocente y pestañeando sin cesar

-NO! , no puedes – dijo horrorizado Draco

-Y si quitamos el diminutivo? –pregunto Taylor, tratando de convencer al rubio mayor

-Mmm puede ser si quitas el diminutivo – Aclaro Malfoy padre

-Trato hecho "papa" Draquito – dijo una muy divertida Taylor

-Por Merlín! Eres incorregible niña! – comenzó a retar Draco hasta que se percato de una mirada proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor iba dirigida a algún miembro de su ahora aumentada familia – Alguien me puede decir porque el chico mayor de los Potter mira hacia acá como queriendo mandar una maldición?

Taylor dirigió la mirada hacia donde indicaba Draco, para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel que echaban fuego, sin inmutarse ante esto, miro hacia los lados como si no tuviese nada que ver con el asunto, para luego calmar con una sonrisa traviesa a un desencajado Scorpius.

-Ni la menor idea papi – Dijo con una sonrisa angelical la castaña, haciendo renegar nuevamente a Draco el cual se olvido por completo todo lo correspondiente a James Potter.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor, el ambiente hacia recordar a un almuerzo de fin de semana en la madriguera, hasta que Harry se percato del mal humor de su hijo mayor y de la mirada furiosa que lanzaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Y a ti que te sucede? –pregunto Harry a James

-Nada – dijo el muchacho, volviendo a enterrar la mirada en su plato el cual al parecer no había sido ni siquiera tocado y para tener genes Weasley eso era bastante extraño.

-Paso algo con Scorpius? – pregunto nuevamente Harry al ver que su hijo había estado mirando a la familia de Draco, esas supocisiones hicieron que tanto Albus como Rose se quedaran congelados por unos instantes

-No, con Scorpius todo bien – fue lo único que salio de los labios del hijo mayor de Harry

-Con Scorpius todo bien, pero con su casi hermana no tanto no James? – Dijo burlonamente Albus, haciendo que su hermano lo fulminara con la mirada

-Que casi hermana? – Pregunto Ginny, interesándose en el tema

-Taylor Zabini, es nueva en nuestro curso y es muy buena amiga de Scor y parece ser que ya tuvo un primer encontronazo porque no le gusto algo del fluido vocabulario de mi hermanito – refirió Albus resumiendo lo sucedido entre ambos muchachos.

-Albus nos la presento y la verdad parece ser muy simpática – agrego Rose con tono conciliador – quien sabe tal vez terminemos siendo buenas amigas –finalizo bajando el tono de su oración al percatarse que su padre prestaba atención a lo dicho

-Bueno después de haberte hecho amiga de un Malfoy y del hijo de Krum, hacerte amiga de la hija de Blaise Zabini y de Pansy Parkinson me parece lo mas benigno de este mundo – añadió Ron mientras se servia una gran pierna de pavo.

-No creo esa chica sea tan inofensiva por ningún lado – dijo para si James mientras volvía a lanzar una mirada envenenada hacia la muchacha que ni siquiera parecía percatarse de su existencia.

**Bueno, ahora me toca a mi pedir rewies para ver que les parecio y me den sugerencias, la musa inspiradora puede meditar segun los gustos de los lectores. besos para todas.**

**Recuerden que la magia nos une…..**


	19. Alguien tiene que arreglar los desastres

**Hola**

**Yo de nuevo, ahora les traigo un capi un poquito largo porque probablemente me demore unos dias en actualizar aunque prometo hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.**

**Chicas necesito pedirles un super favor , aparte de su opinión del capi me gustaria que me ayuden a decidir algo, yo tengo en bosquejo de esta historia pero va a ser un poco larga,x q quiero escribir hasta después de HGogwarts y unas historias paralelas a nuestros personajes, obviamente sin descuidar a la pareja principal, creen que lo deberia hacer en este fic o crear uno pararlelo, aunque soy conciente que mis caps no son tan largos por si hay alguien nuevo que quiera leerlo.**

**Ayudenme si????? Y obvio me dicen que tal les parecio este cap, eso me ayuda muchisimo.**

**Se les quiere, como siempre**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Alguien tiene que arreglar los desastres no?**

Había terminado el convivium y los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes descansando sin embargo Taylor Zabini se resistía a irse a su dormitorio, no le agradaba mucho la idea de compartir la habitación con cuatro desconocidas, por lo que prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de ella si era preciso, para evitar familiaridades que no le interesaban, ella había regresado a Inglaterra por un motivo especifico, Scorpius Malfoy estaba sufriendo y la necesitaba, Si así era Taylor Zabini, la muchacha problema que hacia temblar a todo el mundo con su irreverencia también era la amiga mas fiel y solidaria que alguien podía encontrar y Scorpius era su mejor y único amigo desde que tenia uso de razón

Ya había notado en las ultimas cartas de su amigo, que estaba bastante triste y desganado, pero no había sido hasta el día anterior que había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto cuando leyó algo que le llamo la atención de sobremanera en la ultima misiva del joven Malfoy.

" _No sabes cuanto te necesito Taylor, estoy enamorado hasta los huesos y ella no me perdona una estupidez que cometí y encima hay un tipo nuevo que la esta tratando de conquistar y mi mejor amigo, pobre trata de darse tiempo entre levantarme los ánimos y estar con su novia y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso, ojala pudieras estar aquí, para ayudarme a encontrar una solución como siempre lo haces y de paso compartir escritorio en clases, el pobre tipo que se sienta a mi lado creo que me ha agarrado miedo por tanto mal humor que me cargo encima"_

-Taylor? Que haces aquí a estas horas? – Pregunto Scorpius Malfoy quien había bajado a su sala ya que le era imposible dormir

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo – respondió la castaña con la mirada aun fija en el fuego de la chimenea

-Bueno yo no podía dormir, bueno últimamente me sucede bastante seguido – contesto meditabundo el rubio

-Bueno, entonces creo que es un buen momento para que me expliques que diablos te pasa y porque estas al borde del suicidio.

-Todo iba bien – Dijo Scorpius emitiendo un hondo suspiro – hasta que se me salio una pequeña confesión

-Detalles, Malfoy!!!

-Hace cinco años que sentía algo por Rose, si sabes quien es ella no?

-See see la mencionaste en todas tus cartas, repetidas veces

-Bueno el caso es que el año pasado me decidí a conquistarla, pero me daba temor que me rechazara, entonces le regale un diario por su cumpleaños, pero era mágico, en el podía leer todo lo que ella escribía y así me entere que yo le gustaba, y en el baile de halloween se me salio algo que ella había escrito y que no le había dicho a nadie – dijo con pesar el rubio

-Eres una bestia!!! Pero bueno todo tiene solución

-Tú crees?

-Ella esta enamorada de ti, solo bastaba ver con la cara que me recibió, si no le hubiese aclarado que eras casi mi hermano aun me estaría odiando

-En serio?

-Estoy completamente segura, ahora el asunto es darle un empujoncito para que se de cuenta que no puede vivir sin ti

-Y como vamos a hacer eso?

-Vamos? Demasiada gente Malfoy, eso déjamelo a mi, ya esta visto que tu eres capaz de ir divulgando el plan y no puedo correr riesgos – dijo burlonamente la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-No seas cruel

-No soy cruel Hyperion, soy realista

-Agg no me digas Hyperion sabes que odio ese nombre

-Que mas da Hyperion, Scorpius, no se en que estaba pensando Draco cuando te puso esos nombres por Merlín!!

-Prefiero que me digas Scor, así me puso Albus – Dijo desganado el muchacho

-Albus, el de los ojitos bonitos, no? – me cayo bien y tu colorada también, es muy bonita, creo que me puedo llevar bien con ella.

-No le digas Colorada!!- renegó el rubio

-El escorpión y la colorada, bonito nombre para un libro – rió divertida Taylor

-Ja…ja que graciosa- se refirió irónico Scorpius

-Si eso me puso de buen humor y me dio sueño, vamos a dormir que tengo que soñar mis estrategias.

Terminada la frase los jóvenes abandonaron la sala común y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, mañana seria un nuevo día y el comienzo de un nuevo plan

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comenzaba una nueva semana y el día había amanecido bastante soleado para ser otoño, en las habitaciones de la chicas, yacía acurrucada bajo las sabanas de seda verde y un gran edredón con el símbolo de la plateada serpiente, Taylor Zabini que disfrutaba su placentero sueño con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios hasta que el portazo de una de sus compañeras al salir la devolvió de golpe a la realidad, eran las ocho de la mañana lo que significaba que se había quedado dormida en su primer día de clases, pero con la desfachatez que la caracterizaba se levanto con su parcimonia y se metió a dar un rápido baño para estar lista en media hora, bajando al gran salón por si es que aun tenia tiempo de desayunar.

No había puesto un pie completo en el comedor cuando la voz de la directora, le hizo saber que se había percatado de su tardanza

-Taylor Zabini!!! Por acá por favor – Llamo de un grito McGonagall, haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearan a mirar hacia la puerta, la castaña los rodó los ojos y emprendió su andar aristocrático hasta la mesa de profesores

-Si directora?

-Hasta que nos honra con su presencia Zabini,

-Usted sabe el cambio de horario- Dijo inocentemente la chica de los ojos verde gris

-Venga por favor para presentarla con el alumnado.

-Esto parece presentación en sociedad – bufo la ojiverde mientras se ubicaba al lado de la directora quien la miraba seriamente , hasta que la muchacha le enseño una sonrisa congelada mostrando la larga fila de hermosos y relucientes dientes

-Alumnos, su atención por favor, hoy día, vamos a darle la bienvenida a una nueva alumna, la señorita Taylor Zabini, quien cursa el sexto año y formara parte de la casa de Slytherin.

Esta vez no solo se escucho los aplausos en la mesa de las serpientes, si no también el una parte de las demás mesas, pues Rose y Hanna ya habían puesto al tanto al resto de la familia de la pelirroja sobre la llegada de Taylor.

Luego de la bienvenida todos se levantaron de sus mesas para dirigirse a la primera hora de clase, Taylor siguió a Scorpius y a Albus al salón de pociones, cuando llegaron, el pelinegro fue a ocupar su asiento al lado de Hanna y Scorpius se quedo parado al lado del escritorio que compartía con Lorcan el cual ya estaba sentado en su lugar, Scorpius miro a Zabini y alzo los hombros indicando que no podía hacer nada y esta le respondió con un gesto de " espera" con la mano y un guiño de ojo, para luego dirigirse a Scamander

-Hola, soy Taylor Zabini y tu?

-Hola soy Lorcan Scamander – respondió el rubio sonriente

-Que tal Lorcan, mira he venido a liberarte del yugo del mal humor de Malfoy, que te parece si me cedes tu puesto?

-Pero y donde me siento yo? – Pregunto confundido Lorcan, haciendo que Taylor hiciera un rápido recorrido visual por el aula

-De eso me encargo yo, espérame un rato – respondió la castaña para dirigirse coquetamente hasta el escritorio donde había un alto y simpático pelinegro

-Hola, como estas, soy Taylor y tu – dijo con una voz melosa Taylor

-Ehhh, Mathew Nott – contesto nervioso el moreno

-Matt que lindo nombre, dime el asiento al lado tuyo esta ocupado?

-No..no por supuesto que no – dijo Nott con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Perfecto! – prosiguió sonriente Taylor volteando hacia donde se encontraban Malfoy y Scamander, para luego con un tono de voz neutro dirigirse al ultimo – Lorcan aquí hay un lugar para ti!

-Pe..pero no te vas a sentar tú aquí? – Pregunto un confundido Nott

-Claro que no! – respondió la castaña como si le estuvieran hablando de la cosa mas absurda del mundo, En eses momento Lorcan se levanto de su asiento para dejarle el sitio libre a la recién llegada quien se sentó sonriente para luego dirigirse a su mejor amigo – a ver, ya estamos en Inglaterra, en sexto año, en tu misma casa y somos compañeros de escritorio, es decir fase I del plan terminada satisfactoriamente.

Ya estaban a mitad de la primera hora de clases, y Taylor se entretenía haciendo una caricatura grotesca del profesor Slughorn , mientras que Malfoy tenia la mirada perdida en la cabellera de la pelirroja sentada unos bancos mas adelante, hasta que un codazo de su amiga lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte nene! – susurro Taylor casi inaudible

-A que te refieres? – contesto Malfoy de la misma manera

-Eres más que obvio, con eso solo conseguirás que ella sepa que estarás por siempre disponible hasta que ella decida regresar contigo, la segunda fase del plan es que ella sienta miedo de perderte, que no siempre estarás disponible para cuando ella quiera.

-Pero si con eso se aleja más de mí y se decide por Krum? – contesto confundido el Rubio

-Ella solo lo hará por despecho si tu te ligas a alguien, cosa que no sucederá, solo se percatara que no estas tan atento a ella, confías en mi o no?

-Si, sabes que si!, solo preguntaba! Que genio!

-Es que me distraes de mi dibujo y no puedo plasmar al pobre botón que lucha por salir huyendo del chaleco del gordo este – dijo entre seria y divertida mostrándole el dibujo de un Slughorn comiendo hasta la saciedad con el chaleco a punto de reventar, haciendo que el muchacho se atorara con la risa que acababa de contener, haciendo que toda la clase volteara a mirarlos, sobre todo su ex novia, que lo miraba confundida por el cambio de su estado de animo en las ultimas 24 horas

Cuando termino la clase, Rose y Hanna comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia la biblioteca, hasta que escucharon un llamado detrás de ellas, era Taylor que a pesar de haber corrido no parecía ni siquiera un poco agitada.

-Hola chicas!, les molesta si me uno a ustedes – Pregunto inocente la castaña de ojos verdes

-No para nada – respondió sonriente Hanna mientras Rose la apoyaba con un movimiento de cabeza

-Que raro que no estés con Malfoy – prosiguió Rose evitando ruborizarse para que Taylor no se diera cuenta de su interés

-Que te puedo decir, Hombres! – Renegó Zabini – me dijo que nos veríamos mas tarde, que tenia que hacer cosas de chicos y la verdad es que lo entiendo, vamos es como mi hermano pero no estoy ciega y el chico es bastante atractivo y tiene su fanaticada ,– dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, mientras observaba la reacción de Rose que estaba tan pálida como un papel.

-Quieres decir que Scorpius esta saliendo con alguien? – Pregunto Hanna quien también había visto la reacción de su amiga

-No, no para nada, son simple supocisiones mías, tu sabes a veces los chicos se reúnen como manada y bueno se sienten cohibidos que este una chica en el grupo mientras observan a otras chicas y probablemente Scorpius no quiso hacer sentir incomodo a nadie – Explicaba Taylor cuando se cruzaron con un grupo de cinco chicas al parecer lideradas por una menuda muchacha de cabellera larga, negra , lacia y con rasgos orientales.

-Taylor Zabini, no? – se dirigió hacia la castaña, la chica en mención

-Eh si, ese era el apellido de uno de los 7 maridos de mi abuela y el único que tuvo tiempo de hacerle un hijo – dijo confundida y divertida Taylor, provocando que Hanna retuviera una risotada

-Parece que nadie te advirtió que no debes de juntarte con la escoria de Hogwarts – Dijo la muchacha con un aire de desden mirando a Rose.

-Oh es cierto! – exclamo Taylor haciendo un gesto dramático tocándose el pecho y dando un paso hacia adelante – tienes toda la razón eh…

-Rachel…Rachel Price Chang – dijo la alumna de quinto año con una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa

-Rachel Price, Claro!...ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo sonriente- justo esa es la persona que me advirtieron con la cual no debía relacionarme si no quería que mi reputación se fuera directo al subsuelo – finalizo en tono despectivo Taylor, dejando a Rachel con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión ( si es que se podía) totalmente pálida y con los labios apretados - y si me permites creo haber escuchado el limite de estupideces permitido por un día así que tzzzz tzzzz (siseo que acompaño con un movimiento despectivo de una mano indicándoles que le abrieran paso) Vamos chicas – dijo volteando a ver a Hanna y a Rose que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las tres muchachas pasaron en medio del grupo de chicas que luego se arremolinaban alrededor de Price para echarle Aire mientras esta sufría un ataque de histeria.

-Eres realmente maquiavélica – dijo con la sonrisa una aun anonadada Hanna – eso me encanta!!

-Agg que se ha creído esa pobre estupida , para venir a menospreciar a las personas y decirme con quien me tengo que juntar, ni siquiera Pansy se atrevido nunca a decirme algo semejante – dijo una encabritada Zabini, Rose no podía evitar sentir gusto por lo que acababa de presenciar, eso le demostraba que Taylor era una buena persona y que podrían llegara ser buenas amigas, además que había alguien mas que detestaba a Price mas que ella misma.

así pasaban los días y Scorpius veía con mucho agrado que su mejor amiga se llevaba muy bien con su ex novia y las amigas y primas de esta y esto lo hacia sentir mas cómodo, Taylor le había dicho que como parte del plan era que el se mostrara un tanto indiferente, pero nunca al limite de la descortesía, eso nunca! y que ella seria sus ojos y oídos mientras tanto y por lo visto no era una tarea que a Taylor le desagradece ya que por primera vez la veía socializar y pasarla bien con alguien que no fuera el.

Ese día Scorpius había notado a la castaña un tanto pensativa y eso significaba que algo estaba tramando, suerte que era su amigo si no estaría aterrado, ya en el desayuno le había preguntado a que hora era su entrenamiento de Quidditch, cuanto demoraría y quienes formaban parte del equipo, en un momento pensó que se quería unir al equipo, pero obtuvo la clásica respuesta que se podía esperar de Taylor Zabini - ¿"Para que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi? , Ni loca!!!" – Por momentos olvidaba el sentido del humor tan negro y acido que tenia esa chica de rostro angelical, que era capaz de hacer que Albus Potter sea capaz de mostrarle el mapa merodeador, enseñarle a usarlo y hasta decirle que estaba a su disposición cuando lo necesitara y peor aun escucharlo quejarse con ella sobre lo injusto que había sido su padre al no permitirle quedarse con la capa de invisibilidad que ahora tenia su hermana Lily, lo cual le hizo reconocer ese brillo travieso que relucía en los ojos de Taylor cuando descubría algo que le podía ayudar con algún plan macabro que se le atravesaba por la mente, solo esperaba que no estuviesen relacionados con el , porque ya bastantes problemas se había cargado encima, como para tener uno mas con su mejor amigo y su hermana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vamos Tinker! Ayúdame –decía suplicante la muchacha

-Pero eso es robar ama – respondía el Elfo

-No, eso no es robar es pedir las cosas prestadas un momento sin que se den cuenta – refuto Taylor

-Eso es según su punto de vista, ama, no el del resto de la gente –reto el elfo

-Tinker, sabes que te quiero mucho y que le pedí a papa que te quedaras conmigo y no aburrido en casa como los demás, solo te estoy pidiendo que me des ese gusto, te prometo que antes de que caiga la noche te los devuelvo para que los regreses a su sitio, míralo de esta manera es por una causa buena – dijo la castaña con la voz mas dulce que el elfo había escuchado en su vida.

-Pero si no es novedad que usted lo haga por una causa justa – bufo irónico el elfo –siempre dice lo mismo

-Tinker!, no me hagas que te lo ordene – amenazo Taylor – además uno de los dueños me dijo que lo podía tomar cuando lo necesitase, pero no puedo ir a las habitaciones de los chicos –volvió a decir la chica haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Esta bien, en las habitaciones de quien debo de buscar? –finalizo resignado el elfo mientras escuchaba a su joven ama dar las indicaciones respectivas, para regresar al cabo de unos minutos con un mapa y una capa, recibiendo en señal de agradecimiento de la chica un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, el siempre trataba de persuadirla de no hacer travesuras, pero ella siempre lo convencía y al final hacia que ese pobre elfo nunca tuviera cargos de conciencia.

Estaban a la mitad de clase de Aritmancia cuando Zabini entro al salón y se sentó al lado de Scorpius quien la miro extrañado.

-Zabini! Nos podría explicar a que debemos su tardanza – pregunto la profesora Vector

-Aun me pierdo para encontrar los salones profesora, disculpe – dijo con un tono inocente Taylor

-Pues consígase un mapa la próxima vez, no puede estar interrumpiendo las clases de esa manera- exclamo la profesora

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima – dijo resignada la muchacha

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por la tardanza – sentencio Vector, haciendo que la muchacha suelte un suspiro de aceptación

-Donde estabas? – susurro Scorpius

-Eres sordo o que? Ya le dije a la profesora – contesto Taylor

-No te creo

-No sabes la pena que me da, ahora déjame escuchar la clase – finalizo la castaña.

Al terminar la clase…

-Hey Rose! – llamo Zabini al acercarse a la pelirroja y a Hanna

-Porque llegaste tan tarde, si solo dijiste que ibas al baño – Pregunto Hanna

-Todo el mundo esta sordo hoy día o me equivoco ' – Pregunto con un gesto desesperado la castaña – por enésima vez! , me perdí, este castillo, tiene muchos pisos, muchas escaleras locas y tantos salones que es fácil confundirse para una persona nueva como yo, es tan difícil de entender?

-Bueno si lo explicas de esa manera creo que no – Se disculpo la morena avergonzada.

-Perdona ,Hanna, lo que pasa es que me pone de mal humor perderme los apuntes – dijo Taylor restando importancia a lo sucedido – Rose me podrías prestar tu libro y apuntes para ponerme al día?

-Si claro Taylor, vas al comedor

-Obvio, pero mejor voy con ustedes no quiero volverme a perder, te devuelvo tus cosas cuando termine de copiarlos, Ok?

-Si perfecto - dijo la pelirroja feliz de ayudar

-Bueno vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre – emprendiendo las tres amigas el camino hacia el comedor.

Albus y Scorpius estaban abstraídos por una conversación de quidditch con el resto del equipo mientras que Taylor aprovechaba para percatarse que su amiga pelirroja no le quitaba los ojos de encima al rubio, sonrió ligeramente al saber que su plan estaba funcionando tal como se lo esperaba, así que mirando primero que nadie se diera cuenta, tomo la mochila de Scorpius y deposito en ella, el libro y apuntes que le había prestado Rose y la volvió a dejar en su sitio, para volver a observar detenidamente a sus nuevos amigos y al potencial adversario de Malfoy. A su parecer Krum no veía ojos con ojos de amor a Rose, pero ese era un tema que atendería en caso de que la fase numero 2 de su plan fallase.

Las chicas se pasaron casi toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando, bueno eso hacían Rose y Hanna porque Taylor se encargo de dibujar una caricatura de la señora Prince mientras dormía la siesta, babeando el libro que usaba de almohada, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Krum quien llamo a un lado a Rose para decirle algo, lo cual la chica acepto sonriente para luego regresar a reunirse con sus amigas.

-Que te traes con ese grandote? – Pregunto seria Taylor

-No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto que tenemos Ivan y yo – dijo divertida Rose

-así que secretitos, que no puedes compartir con tus amigas? – Inquirió Taylor

-Olvídalo Taylor no te lo va a decir, llevo preguntándoselo hace un buen tiempo y nada, y la conozco de toda la vida – refirió Hanna

-Claro si no te lo ha dicho a ti, menos a mi que recién me conoce – dijo con voz taciturna Zabini

-No es eso chicas, solo que no puedo decir nada, porque podría estropear lo que hemos planeado – se disculpo Rose

-Eso suena un poco romántico, no? – pregunto sarcásticamente la castaña, mientras le dirigía una mirada traviesa a la morena sentada al frente de ella

-Bueno algo tiene que ver, pero no es lo que estas pensando – aclaro entre divertida y seria la pelirroja al ver hasta donde podría llegar la imaginación de Taylor.

-Bueno bueno - Dijo Taylor mientras miraba por encima de las paginas de un libro que tenia abierto – me podrías prestar los apuntes de Aritmancia –aprovechando que Hanna se paraba para ir al baño

-Te los preste en la mañana, recuerdas?

-En la mañana?, pero no los tengo en mi bolso

-Que?!! Donde los dejaste? – pregunto confundida Rose

-Que estupida! Los puse en la mochila de Scorpius, es que me pesaban mucho y ahora debe de estar en su entrenamiento, acompáñame a buscarlos por favor tu que eres linda y buena

-Pe..pero ir hasta el campo, justo cuando Slytherin esta entrenando no es buena idea Taylor, mejor esperamos a que vuelvan y se lo pides, no tengo apuro en tenerlos

-Rose, aunque no lo creas no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y te los quiero regresar hoy mismo, además no tendrás que entrar, los pediré yo misma solo acompáñame

-Y si esperamos a Hanna, no la vamos a dejar sola?

-Hanna no se dará cuenta de que nos ausentamos, estaremos de vuelta súper pronto, lo prometo, vamos no quiero perder mas tiempo! – exclamo la castaña cogiendo su bolso y tirando del brazo a la pelirroja hacia la salida, deteniéndose antes a dejarle la caricatura encima de la cabeza la señora Prince

Taylor había escuchado a sus compañeros de casa que Scorpius últimamente se quedaba un poco mas de tiempo en los entrenamientos volando alrededor del campo y era el ultimo en entrar a los camerinos a bañarse y acaba de constatar con el mapa merodeador que solo el había quedado en el campo y se estaba dirigiendo hacia los vestidores, no podía perder mas tiempo.

En tiempo record llegaron hasta el campo de quidditch, tal y como lo había prometido Zabini, Rose aun se mostraba temerosa, pero era casi imposible darle la contraria a su nueva amiga, era tan decidida y convincente que parecía tener poderes sobre la gente para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

-Ya llegamos, ves? No nos hemos demorado casi nada, ahora voy busco el libro y los apuntes y nos vamos, es tan fácil –dijo sonriente la ojiverde.

-Esta bien – Acepto Rose – Yo te espero aquí – prosiguió la pelirroja parándose en la entrada del estadio

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que Taylor se había dirigido a buscar los libros y aun no regresaba, Rose notó que ya no había nadie entrenando en el campo ni tampoco había visto a los jugadores saliendo de el.

" _Ya se deben de haber ido y nosotras aquí congelándonos, buscando a alguien que ya debe de estar abrigado en su sala común"_ – pensó Rose mientras estiraba el cuello tratando de encontrar a Taylor

-Donde estará? Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que no hay nadie? – decía Rose para si misma –uff tendré que ir a buscarla-dicho esto , la pelirroja emprendió el camino hacia los vestidores, esperando que su castaña amiga estuviese ahí, pero no encontró nadie alrededor, la llamo varias veces y nada, así que decidió entrar a los camerinos, total no había nadie mas que ella en ese lugar, bueno a lo mucho ella y su amiga

-Taylor!!...Taylor estas aquí? – Llamo Rose mientras ingresaba de llano a los vestidores, de pronto la puerta se cerro de golpe, causando confusión en la pelirroja, quien corrió hacia la puerta presa del pánico, ya que ni siquiera había llevado su varita pues con la rapidez que dejo la biblioteca, esta se había quedado allá con su mochila – TAYLOR!!! ALGUIEN QUE ME ESCUCHE (cosa un poco difícil viendo la soledad del campo) AYUDENME A SALIR!!! – gritaba Rose, haciendo frustrados intentos por abrir la dichosa puerta.

-Quien anda ahí? – escucho una voz por demás conocida a sus espaldas, instintivamente volteo para cerciorarse si lo que pensaba era cierto y por Merlín santo casi muere de la impresión, frente a ella estaba un Scorpius Malfoy acabado de salir de la ducha, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y goteando agua de su rubia cabellera despeinada, Rose estaba hipnotizada por el espectáculo que tenia frente a sus ojos, no recordaba que su ex rubio luciera tan, tan, tan bien en el verano, había aumentado musculatura y tenia perfectamente marcado el abdomen, bendito sea el quidditch pensó por un momento, antes de que la voz del rubio la regresaran a la realidad - Rose? Que haces aquí? – pregunto sumamente confundido el blondo

-Yo..yo..esteee…- tartamudeo la pelirroja para luego darle la espalda avergonzada –Vine con Taylor porque dijo que había metido mi libro y mis apuntes de Aritmancia en tu mochila.

-Tus libros en mi mochila? Taylor no me ha dado nada! – afirmo el muchacho aun con un dejo de confusión

-Me dijo que le pesaban mucho y por eso los metió en tu mochila y que olvido pedírtelos, pero no te preocupes en cuanto pueda abrir la puerta, me voy y aclaro esto con ella – repuso Rose, con el rostro a punto de estallarle de la vergüenza

-Espera déjame ver entre mis cosas, viniendo de Taylor tal vez los haya metido sin siquiera preguntarme – afirmo Scorpius, adivinando que esta era una de las tretas de su amiga, mientras se dirigía a su locker y buscando entre sus cosas, mientras Rose no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo.

" _Que bueno que puedes estar, por Morgana Santa!!! Respira Rose, respira, contrólate, no te le tires encima a besarlo por favor!!!!!"_ – pensaba Rose, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no correr y abrazar y dar por zanjada toda riña con el rubio.

-Efectivamente, aquí esta tu libro y tus apuntes, cuando aprenderá Taylor a no utilizarme como mula de carga – rió por lo bajo Scorpius – quieres que te abra la puerta?

-Si Por favor – pidió casi suplicando Rose, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente ante el acercamiento de Malfoy al lugar donde estaba ella ubicada.

-Rose, podemos hablar? – Pregunto suavemente el rubio, haciendo que a Rose le comenzaran a temblar las piernas ante la cercania de Scorpius

-No creo que sea conveniente ahora Malfoy, digo no pretendo quedarme a conversar mientras solo te cubre una toalla

-Oh es cierto! – dijo Scorpius, al darse cuenta del pequeño inconveniente – me cambio y hablamos, te parece?

-No, ahora no , solo ábreme la puerta, que necesito irme, debo irme, Taylor me debe de estar buscando – dijo Rose tratando de sonar decidida.

-Como quieras – contesto Scorpius con un tono de frustración en su voz y si algo de lo que el podía estar segura era que Taylor no estaba buscando a la pelirroja – Alohomora – exclamo apuntando con su varita hacia la manija de la puerta hasta que escucho el clásico CLICK, apenas se abrió, encontraron a una Taylor falsamente sorprendida.

-Rose!! Te he buscado por todos lados, pase por aquí millones de veces y ni idea que eran los vestidores – pronuncio con tono bastante creíble la castaña - Merlín soy tan despistada… perdón, interrumpo algo?

-Nada Taylor – dijo seria Rose y por favor la próxima vez que decidas meter mis libros en la mochila de otra persona, trata de avisarle, Ok?

-Si claro disculpa

-Bueno vamos que Hanna nos debe de estar buscando

-Si si vamos- respondió rápidamente Taylor girando a guiñarle el ojo a su amigo – quien no pudo evitar Blanquear los ojos divertido, al parecer la segunda fase del plan de Taylor había terminado con una nota de Aceptable


	20. La ley de causa y efecto

**IMPORTANTE!!!!**

**Chicas este es el penultimo capitulo de esta temporada, ya que como les comente tengo pensado escribir aun mas de estos muchachotes hasta después de Hogwarts, pero a pedido de la gran audiencia y como se valora su opinión, todo vendra en el siguiente Fic que es la continuación de este, no lo hago paralelo porque perderia continuidad…. asi que espero contar con el mismo apoyo que me han venido brindando.**

**Gracias a ustedes he llegado hasta aquí y por ustedes pienso continuar.**

**Un besote y disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**La ley de causa y efecto**

En la sala común Gryffindor….

-No se que hacer!!!, estoy tan confundida –Decía una desesperada Rose

-Rose te lo voy a volver a preguntar, solo espero que no te quedes, nuevamente abstraída en algún pensamiento para que te pueda entender – Decía una ya impaciente Hanna, sentada a su lado – Que es lo que no sabes hacer?

-Hanna, entiende, hace días que ni siquiera me ve, casi ni nota mi presencia, se por Taylor que varias chicas le han pedido que le entregue notitas cariñosas, para que las invite a Hogsmeade ya eso me hacia ponerme verde de la impotencia , pero el encontrármelo de la manera que lo hice en los vestidores, fue demasiado para mi, pero justamente no puedo ir como si nada hubiese pasado y decirle, " Sabes que Scorpius?, lo he pensado bien y ya te perdone", eso no seria lógico, donde quedaría mi amor propio?, pero sonaría peor si le digo " He venido para que te disculpes conmigo por enésima vez, porque ya quiero perdonarte!! " no, no que horror!!! Hay que voy a hacer??!!! – Exclamo Rose después de haber soltado su monologo casi sin respirar para terminar lloriqueando entre sus piernas.

-Estas así desde que lo viste en los vestidores, no es así?

-Si, además su comportamiento desde unos días atrás, al mostrarse indiferente, me hacia extrañarlo demasiado, lo único que quiero es que este conmigo, como antes, me da un miedo terrible perderlo Hanna.

-Mmm..Por lo que me cuentas, todo esto comenzó desde que Taylor llego, y justamente fue ella la que te pidió que la acompañases a los vestidores, para luego desaparecer, eso es raro no?

-así es…pero tú crees que Taylor haya planeado todo esto, con alguna mala intención?

-Puede que Taylor este mas que involucrada en esto, pero no creo que con mala intención, lo que quiero decir es que Scorpius es su mejor amigo y creo que esta haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo, si hubiese tenido alguna mala intención , tu hubieses salido perjudicada y salvo tu confusión no veo ningún mal mayor.

-Si tienes razón, Taylor es una buena persona.

-Si yo también lo creo, o es que acaso tu no habrías hecho lo mismo por ayudar a Albus, si estuviese en una situación similar?

-Claro que si, aunque debo aceptar que Taylor es capaz de idear cosas un poco retorcidas, que nadie mas haría

-No por gusto es una serpiente no? – Finalizo sonriente Hanna

-Aun no me has ayudado a decidir que debo de hacer? – Pregunto Rose con frustración

-Eso solo tu lo sabes, Rose, pero lo que yo propondría es que mañana lo busques y hables con el, le explicas que te dolió mucho lo que hizo, el se disculpara y arreglaran todo.

-Tienes razón, mañana arreglare todo con el.

Al día siguiente Rose se levanto muy temprano, para arreglarse, para la que seria la reconquista, se dejo su rojo cabello, alborotado con sus rizos al lado, tal y como le gustaban a Scorpius, se pudo un poco de Rimel mágico y se puso un poco de brillo labial, estaba convencida que ese día era especial, además estaba tan cerca Navidad y no podía irse de vacaciones de fin de año sin estar peleada con su gran amor.

-Que linda te ves amiga mía – la piropeo Hanna mientras se dirigían juntas al gran comedor

-Gracias Hanna!! , oye necesito que le digas a Taylor que le diga a Scorpius que me encuentro con el en el vestíbulo del gran salón para hablar al terminar las clases de la mañana, pero no le des mas detalles, no quiero que prepare ninguna estrategia de terror – Sonrió picaramente Rose

-Perfecto! Yo me encargo de eso – Contesto decidida Longbotton

Había llegado unos minutos de la hora pactada, estaba muy nerviosa aunque Hanna, hacia todo lo posible por animarla, hasta que Ivan Krum se acerco hacia ellas con un ramo de Margaritas mágicas, que cambiaban el color de los pétalos conforme era el sentimiento de las personas que las recibía.

-Hola Rose – Dijo alegremente el muchacho – Hola Hanna

-Hola Ivan, como estas? – Dijo de la misma manera la pelirroja.

-Hola, que tal? – contesto Hanna sorprendida por la aparición del Búlgaro

-Oye Rose, Tu crrees que estas florres le gusten? – Pregunto Krum

-Son perfectas, estoy segura que le encantaran Ivan.

-Perrfecto!! – contesto sonriente el moreno

-así que sigues decidida a ligarte a cuanto tipo soltero hay en el castillo? –dijo la voz sarcástica, de Rachel Price, quien se acercaba con sus fieles vasallas

-Rachel, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías , así que piérdete!! - dijo aun con buen humor Rose

-No se porque te sientes tan segura ZORRIE (haciendo alusión a zorra+Rosie) no veo a tu nueva protectora por ningún lado y bueno todo el mundo sabe que Longbotton, no es capaz de echar un buen hechizo sin quemarse las pestañas primero – dijo altivamente Price

-Retira lo que dijiste estupida o te arrepentirás! – exclamo ahora si de muy mal humor Rose

-Ppff no retiro nada, y lo sostengo mas que nunca – contesto Rachel apuntando a Rose con su varita en señal de que quería sostener un duelo, inmediatamente Rose la imito alejándose unos pasos, sosteniendo la mirada en el rostro de Price

-TRAGA BABOSAS!! – Exclamo Rachel Haciendo que un rayo verde saliera de su varita.

-FURNUNCULUS! – Respondió Rose y de la misma manera un rayo rojo salio de la suya

Inmediatamente Hanna vio que el rostro de Rachel se llenaba de asquerosos granos y protuberancias llenos de pus, no podía pensar en quien se lo mereciese mas que esa arpía vestida de colegiala, cuando volteo para felicitar a su amiga por haber escogido tan buen hechizo mientras Price corría como alma que lleva Voldemort en sentido contrario a ella, se encontró con una Rose Pálida y con los ojos abiertos como plato que permanecía de pie al lado de Krum

-Rose? Te sientes bien –Pregunto la morena, quien no recibió respuesta alguna de su amiga, si nos mas bien con gesto de horror presencio como Rose corría hacia una de las jardineras y devolvía sobre estas una cantidad considerable de babosas – Oh por Merlín Rose, estas Bien?! – pregunto la castaña quien solo recibió de respuesta la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja y Krum que hacia denodados esfuerzos por sostenerle el cabello a su amiga mientras esta enterraba nuevamente el rostro en la jardinera – Hay no, hay no!! ahí vienen Scorpius y Taylor -quienes sobrepararon al ver con quien estaban acompañadas las dos Gryffindor, Rose sintió desesperarse, no quería que Scorpius la viese así, debería estar horrible y encima botando babosas por la boca, eso era sumamente desagradable, por lo que no les dio un segundo a sus amigos y emprendió una huida fugaz hacia la enfermería, haciendo que Hanna e Iván no tuvieran otra reacción que seguirla en su loca carrera para cerciorarse que llegara lo mas completa posible.

Ante esta escena no muy clara para los dos Slytherin, Scorpius, tenso fuertemente la mandíbula, para darse la media vuelta furioso, dejando por un momento a una conmocionada Taylor con la mirada perdida hacia el punto donde se habían dirigido los tres fugitivos, para luego de unos segundos percatarse que el rubio se había marchado y debía de irlo a buscar.

Sala común de Slytherin…

-Maldición Taylor! No te das cuenta? Te han utilizado para dejarme más que claro por quien se ha decidido – decía casi entre gritos un furioso Scorpius Malfoy mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su solitaria sala común.

-Scorpius, estoy en shock, no puedo creer que Rose sea tan cruel para hacerte eso, no entiendo, te lo juro.

-Yo tampoco creía que fuera capaz de algo tan bajo, pero tu misma lo viste o no? – Hizo hincapié, el rubio, reflejando en su rostro, el inmenso dolor y decepción que ahora sentía – Pero no me van a ver la cara de Imbecil, en estos momentos le escribo a mi padre una nota, para que haga mi transferencia a Durmstrang.

-Que?!!,no, no puedes hacer eso!!, seria huir ¡! – exclamo la castaña entre confundida y suplicante.

-Lo siento Taylor, pero no puedo quedarme acá viendo como se burlan en mi cara y menos que se pasee delante mío con…ese!!! Y por lo de huir, seria una raya mas al tigre que es mi familia – De pronto sintió una bofetada que lo hizo tambalear

-NO HABLES ASI!!! TU NO ERES NINGUN IMBECIL NI COBARDE!! – grito Taylor con los ojos cristalinos al ver a su amigo tan angustiado – Esto lo vamos a solucionar, te lo prometo – dijo bajando el tono de voz al ver por primera vez a su amigo con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo que la Banshee dormida que tenia la castaña, despertase con todo su poderío, haciendo que saliera como una ráfaga de la sala común, sin darle tiempo a Scorpius de detenerla, sin embargo se cruzo en el umbral de la puerta con Albus, quien Ignoraba todo lo que había pasado.

-Hey Taylor! A donde vas – dijo Sonriente Albus, antes de darse cuenta del mal humor que se cargaba Zabini

-A arrancarle los ojos a tu prima!!! – fue lo ultimo que escucho el pelinegro decir a Taylor quien se perdió tras la puerta, para luego encontrarse con el cuadro mas desconcertante que había visto en su vida, Scorpius Malfoy llorando como un niño.

Frente al retrato de la dama Gorda una hora después de buscar por todo el castillo….....

-Le he dicho Señorita Zabini, que no puede entrar a menos que sepa la contraseña – decía de manera instructiva la dama del cuadro

-Y le he contestado todas las veces que no la se, porque no soy de esta casa, pero que necesito hablar urgentemente con Rose Weasley – Escupió amargamente Taylor, a punto de perder la paciencia

-Pues eso es imposible, espere que algún alumno salga para que la mande a llamar, pero por el horario eso esta un poco difícil, todos están en el gran comedor y luego a clases

-Mire vieja Gorda – Exploto Taylor – me importa un bledo su contraseña y todo lo demás, juro que quemare su cuadro y el castillo completo si es necesario ,si no me deja pasar en este momento – amenazo Zabini con ojos de furia apuntando el cuadro con su varita mágica, haciendo que una horrorizada dama gorda le cediera el paso para entrar a la sala.

-De esto se enterara la directora- sentencio la dama del cuadro

-See see haga lo que le de la gana!! – contesto la castaña antes de terminar de entrar a la sala de Gryffindor.

Sala común Gryffindor...

-ROSE!!!, ROSE WEASLEY, TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO – gritaba Taylor echa una furia

-Taylor? Que haces aquí? – Pregunto Hanna asomándose desde las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Vengo a sacarle los ojos a tu amiga pelirroja y de paso a ti también , por ser su cómplice.

-Pe..pero de que hablas?, nosotras no hemos hecho nada – dijo asustada Hanna.

-NADA! Y que fue eso de sacarle en cara a Scorpius que Rose eligió al extranjerillo ese, ahora Scorpius esta pidiendo su transferencia a Durmstrang.

-QUE!!! No puede ser!!! – Se escucho la voz quejumbrosa de Rose desde el umbral de su habitación – Scorpius no se puede ir ha sido un mal entendido – finalizo la pelirroja antes de arrojar la ultima babosa que quedaba en su ser

-IUK que aaaasssco!! Que es eso? – Dijo Taylor con repugnancia mirando el bicho que salio de la boca de Weasley.

-Eso es lo que te trato de explicar – Refirió Hanna – Cuando ustedes llegaron, Rachel le acababa de lanzar un hechizo Traga babosas y obviamente Rose no quería que Scorpius viera…bueno eso! – Dijo la morena señalando la cosa que acababa de devolver su amiga

-Que la tipa esa, hizo que??!!!! – ronco furiosa la castaña de ojos verdes – Esta no la va a contar, lo juro!

-No te preocupes, Rose también llego a lanzarle el hechizo Furnunculus, hasta ahora deben de estar tratando de arreglar eso jejeje

-Y Rose como va?, digo se aliviara pronto? –pregunto Taylor

-Si menos mal que en la enfermería tenían un antídoto rápido y creo que este fue el último.

-Bueno bueno, y que con lo de Krum? – volvió a interrogar Zabini

-Al parecer Rose lo esta ayudando a conquistar a alguien, no se mas….

-Taylor! –Dijo Rose mientras se recuperaba de lo ocurrido – Scorpius no se puede ir, tengo que hablar con el – hablaba mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Pues no se como lo vas a hacer, Scorpius esta en un total estado de negación – Contesto Taylor

-Estado de negación? – pregunto Hanna confundida

-Exactamente, NO quiere ver a Rose, NO quiere hablar con ella, NO quiere salir de la sala común, NO quiere quedarse en Hogwarts.

-Pe..pero entonces como le explico todo.

-Lo ideal seria que entres a su sala común sin que te vea y tengas opción a hablar con el – dijo casi en un susurro Hanna

-Pero claro!!! Hanna eres un genio!!! – casi grita eufórica Taylor

-Lo soy?

-Si solo necesitamos la capa de invisibilidad de Lily y Rose entra conmigo a la sala común

-Y tu como sabes de la capa de Lily? – pregunto Rose

-Dah! ( entiéndase como un "obvio que pregunta!!!") Albus me lo comento y fue lo que utilice para esconderme de ti en el campo de quidditch y … - Se refirió Zabini a la pelirroja en tono amenazador – no me interesa que te molestes conmigo por eso ok

-No lo pensaba hacer – contesto tímidamente Rose

-Ah bueno, porque me caes bien y no quería enemistarme contigo – Dijo aliviada Taylor -Bueno ahora lávate la boca y arréglate un poco para que no lo espantes jajaja, mientras yo busco la capa…

Al cabo de unos minutos las dos muchachas salían de la torre de Gryffindor para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, previa regañada de la Dama gorda mientras se alejaban la cual decía _"Nunca he visto un estudiante tan irreverente como esta chica desde que estudiaba aquí Sirius Black"_

Sala de Slytherin…..

-Taylor ya estas de vuelta!! – exclamo Albus al ver regresar a Zabini mucho mas tranquila de cómo había salido hace una hora – Que le has hecho a Rose? – pregunto temeroso el pelinegro

-Hablamos de…- no llego a terminar la frase ya que Scorpius la interrumpió

-No quiero saber nada Taylor – refirió el rubio

-Ok no diré nada – contesto la castaña – el estado de Negación te lo dije – susurro a su invisible acompañante, mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

-Ya lo tengo decididos chicos, voy a pedir mi transferencia a Durmstrang – menciono Malfoy con la voz apagada mientas gruesas lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Estas seguro que eso quieres Scor? Estoy convencido que debe de haber alguna explicación – trataba de convencerlo Albus con un dejo de frustración.

-No Al…sabes que es lo peor de todo, la amo tanto que solo quiero que sea feliz… y si eso significa que este con Krum yo no voy a ser el que se interponga – finalizo el rubio antes de enterrar su rostro entre las piernas tratando de ocultar su silencioso llanto

-Scor, no te puedo ver así –Trato de acercarse su entrañable amigo hasta que vio sorprendido como al lado del rubio aparecía la figura de su prima favorita, arrodillada frente a este, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Albus, me acompañas al comedor tengo hambre –menciono Taylor, haciéndole gestos al pelinegro de que era momento de dejarlos solos

-Si claro! Vamos

Scorpius estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos y sus sollozos y no se dio cuenta que sus mejores amigos se habían retirado, hasta que una mano suave, se fue a posar en su rostro obligándole a levantar la vista, hasta que encontró los ojos azul turquesa, de la persona, por la que ahora sufría y que lo miraba con gran ternura

-Yo tampoco te puedo ver así – le susurro la pelirroja – creo que nos debemos una conversación

-Rose? Que haces acá? – Pregunto extasiado el rubio al verla frente a el ,con el rostro también lleno de lagrimas

-No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te alejes de mi , hoy quería aclarar todo contigo, pero Rachel Price y yo tuvimos un duelo y termine tragando babosas – rió avergonzada la pelirroja – y no quería que me vieras así por eso Salí corriendo.

-Y Krum, Rose? – dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz tratando de reestablecerse del llanto

-Solo lo estoy ayudando a que se le declare a Dominique, tontito, tu sabes lo difícil que es ella y a el le gusta desde el primer día, yo solo estaba haciendo de celestina, Como puedes haber pensado que yo estaría con alguien mas, si al que amo es a ti

-Rose discúlpame, - dijo Scorpius abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja –lo del diario fue una tontería, yo solo quería saber si tu…

-Si yo te quería, lo se, pero recuerda que las cosas son mucho mejor cuando las enfrentas directamente, si no mira como estamos ahora, por no ser directos – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa amable, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del rubio

-Me perdonas? – pregunto Scorpius con los ojos brillando de emoción

-Solo si no me dejas – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa picara

-No mi amor , yo no te dejo ni te cambio por nada – finalizo el muchacho antes de unirse con un gran beso lleno de amor a su ahora nuevamente novia.

-Vamos a darle la noticia de que nos amistamos al resto?, podría jurar que Albus; Hanna y Taylor están comiéndose las uñas al otro lado de la puerta – dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-Si creo que se lo merecen, no?, después de todo son muy buenos amigos para aguantarnos – dijo el rubio radiante de felicidad

-Los mejores amor, son los mejores amigos que podríamos tener…

**Tratare de volver pronto, sigo trabajando en ello, pero necesito la cuota necesaria de vitaminas para mi inspiración asi que coloquen aquí su donacion jajaja y recuerden **

**La magia nos une….**


	21. Fiestas de amor y paz?

**Chicas este el ultimo capi de la temporada pero, les tengo un bonus antes de cerrarlo en unos dias…obvio que primero esperare los Reviews respectivos jejeje**

**Mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, Diluz, kathermione,Almendra Black,Nina-Co, Susyh, Maring,Abril,Sol, Dii Black,****Sapphira Weasley****, ****Rosie Lovegood****, ****Freddie'sLittleGirl****, ****SMagicRose****, ****Izzievamp****, ****Raven Rosmalfg****, ****jjaacckkyy****, ****anni425****, ****ro-ro14**** …espero de no olvidarme de nadie y si es asi disculpem , pero las quiero a todas por el apoyo moral y por no abandonarme aunque no lo crean paso lista antes de actualizar….si lo se soy mala ñaca ñaca**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

**Fiestas de amor y paz?**

-Vamos Taylor no entiendo cual es el problema?! -Pregunto divertido Malfoy quien caminaba abrazado a su novia y a su lado unos sonrientes Hanna y Albus.

-Como se nota que no eres tu el que tendrá que ir con Mathew Nott a la fiesta de navidad – Gruñía Zabini ocasionando risas en sus acompañantes – pero que quede constancia que solo es porque quiero ir al baile y prácticamente me lloro para que lo acompañe, ustedes saben esta época pone sensible a cualquiera y me agarro en mis cinco minutos de estupidez!!

-ZABINI!!! – se escucho el grito de Mcgonagall a espaldas del grupo de muchachos dejando a los cinco chicos congelados.

-Tengo las esperanzas que se este refiriendo a algún hijo ilegitimo de Blaise – Rogó entre dientes la castaña

-TAYLOR ZABINI!! LA ESPERO EN CINCO MINUTOS EN MI DESPACHO – volvió a gritar la directora

-Esperanzas al tacho!!- susurro la muchacha volteándose a ver a sus amigos – Ya me había acostumbrado a Hogwarts, donde mas puedo ir a estudiar a Sudamérica, a la China, ni siquiera se decir buenos días en español, menos en chino..

-De que hablas Taylor? – Pregunto Rose preocupada

-Me olvide de comentarles que el día que se reconciliaron, tuve un pequeño intercambio de palabra con la pintura que cuida la puerta de tu sala.

-Con la señora gorda? – pregunto Hanna

-Si! La amenace con quemarla y de paso el castillo si no me dejaba pasar –confeso Taylor en el mismo tono que diría un niño que se comió todos los dulces cuando su madre se lo prohibió.

-Tú crees que te expulsen del colegio? – pregunto Scorpius angustiado

-Pues no creo que me este llamando para felicitarme no?

-Pues iremos contigo a la dirección, después de todo lo hiciste por ayudarnos – refirió la pelirroja

-No Rose, no te preocupes, véanlo desde el lado positivo, seré una bruja políglota – Rió con tristeza Taylor – ah además me librare de Nott en el baile!

-Pues quieras o no vamos a ir, somos un equipo o no hermanita? – Dijo Scorpius mirándola con complicidad, haciendo que la castaña sonría dándose por vencida

-Esta bien vamos para que vean mi sentencia- finalizo Taylor emprendiendo el camino hacia la dirección seguida por sus cuatro amigos

En el despacho de la directora….

-La directora aun no llega – dijo Taylor observando el lugar – ahí esta el viejito que me cae bien – dijo la castaña señalando el retrato de Dumbledore

-El era amigo de mi padre, por eso me pusieron Albus, y por el director que esta a su lado Severus – Explico el pelinegro haciendo que todos volteen a ver el retrato que señalaba.

-Nunca los había visto, es mas nunca he estado aquí – dijo Rose.

-Lily? , Lily Evans? – se escucho una voz que procedía del cuadro que acababan de ver

-Quien es Lily Evans?- pregunto Taylor

-Era mi abuela – contesto Albus extrañado por el comentario del retrato de Severus Snape

-No profesor, soy Rose Weasley – aclaro la pelirroja mirando el cuadro

-Te pareces mucho a una amiga que tuve cuando era estudiante – dijo el hombre del retrato- pero tienes razón no tienes el mismo color de ojos, además no eres una Potter, verdad?

-No yo no, mi primo Albus si heredo los ojos de su abuela, es el- dijo Rose señalando a su primo

-Oh si el tiene esos ojos , igual a los de su padre – finalizo Snape antes de ser interrumpidos por la directora

-Zabini, al parecer ha traído a todos sus abogados defensores – dijo irónica Minerva McGonagall- Ya sabrá porque la mande llamar o me equivoco?

-Tengo una ligera idea – bufo Taylor

-Dígame entonces, cual fue la razón para que le causara tal impresión a la dama gorda del cuadro de la sala de Gryffindor que tuvimos que rogarle que no pidiera su cambio.

-Es que es muy poco cooperativa y tuve que utilizar un poco de presión para que me ayudase – Explico mecánicamente Taylor

-Le llama utilizar un poco de presión a apuntarle con su varita y amenazarla de quemar su cuadro, jovencita?

-Lo hizo por ayudarnos profesora- interrumpió Malfoy

-Ayudarlos Malfoy?, espero que no haya sido para hacer ninguna de sus acostumbradas travesuras –cuestiono la anciana bruja

-No era mas que nada un problema de sentimientos que necesitaban ser aclarados en ese momento y es gracias a la intervención de Taylor que se pudo dar solución, profesora – aclaro Rose, siendo apoyada por su primo, Hanna y Scorpius.

-Esta bien Zabini, por ahora no voy a documentar este hecho en su legajo de estudios, para no seguirlo haciendo mas grueso, pero regresando de vacaciones estará encargada por un mes de ayudar a la señora Prince en la biblioteca – dictamino la profesora

-Esta bien directora - acepto Taylor

-Bueno retírense para que se terminen de arreglar para el baile de hoy…Ah Zabini! – llamo la directora mientras los muchachos que ya se dirigían hacia la salida volteaban interrogantes – Trate de no dejarle las caricaturas pegadas en la cabeza a la señora Prince cuando duerme la siesta – dijo la directora en un tono divertidamente suplicante

-Si profesora, tratare, Gracias – prometió Taylor con una sonrisa cómplice a Mc Gonagall antes de salir del despacho con los demás.

-Alguien sabe si esta chica tiene genes Black?, si no fuera por la edad que tiene, juraría que es hija de Sirius, que capacidad para meterse en problemas – dijo riendo Minerva , mientras se dirigía a sus colegas en los retratos.

En el Expreso de Hogwarts camino a Londres….

-Esto parece el tren del amor!!!, alguien que me salve!! – Gritaba Taylor dentro del compartimiento en el que iba con Albus, Hanna, Scorpius y Rose.

-Pues no te quejarías, si no hubieses mandado a rodar a la mitad de alumnos del colegio que han querido salir contigo – la regaño Scorpius, cabreado por las protestas de su amiga –a ver porque conjuraste un balde de agua helada encima del pobre Nott anoche en el baile?

-Fue para que se le bajara un poco el calor, el imbecil me toco el culo!!!! Que querías? Que le dijera, sigue Matt sírvete como si fuera tu casa?!!! Pues no!!! Saben que me voy los dejo compartiendo su amor, me empalagan – finalizo la castaña mientras salía del privado para encontrarse a Dominique y Krum dándose muestras de afecto en el pasadizo – Por Merlín!! Consíganse un privado, hay menores de edad y gente con poca tolerancia a la cursilería por acá!! –exclamo la muchacha

-Taylor, necesitas un novio para que te mejore el carácter – dijo divertida Dominique

-Jaaa jaaa lo dices por experiencia, Dom? – contesto irónica Taylor mientras entraba al compartimiento donde estaban Molly, Lucy, Roxane y Lily – Por fin un lugar en este tren donde nadie se quiere tragar la cara de su acompañante – bufo Zabini

-No aquí estamos planeando la reunión de navidad en la madriguera – contesto emocionada Lucy

-Ustedes como que son casi la mitad de la población del mundo mágico no? – Rió Taylor

-Nunca tanto!! – contesto divertida Molly – pero si somos bastante, pero eso es lo divertido, tu con quien pasas las navidades – Pregunto a la castaña

-A ver los últimos cinco años…. Conmigo, para que mas – dijo con un dejo de tristeza la ojiverde

-Y tus padres? – Pregunto apenada Lily

-No se, siempre les dije que me invitaban unas amigas, porque si no se enterarían que no estaba en beauxbatons , pero este año lo pasare con los Malfoy, por lo menos seremos 4 en la mesa, algo es algo- rió en complicidad con las muchachas, pero síganme contando que mas hacen en navidad…..

Con la llegada del tren a la estación de Londres, los estudiantes bajaban presurosos para tratar de encontrar a sus familiares, como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre los últimos en bajar eran Scorpius y Rose, que aprovechaban hasta el ultimo momento para mimarse ya que tendrían varios días sin verse, hasta que la figura de Taylor esperándolos en la puerta del vagón les indicaba que ya era hora de bajar. Rose se despidió de Taylor y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su numerosa familia y los dos Slytherin podían apreciar como después de el saludo caluroso de sus padres, la pelirroja y Albus conversaban con Lily y luego con sus padres.

-Bueno es hora de ir a buscar a mis padres- dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a su amiga quien permanecía con la mirada perdida en la gran familia de sus amigos – Que pasa Taylor? – Pregunto el rubio

-Debe de ser lindo tener una familia así de grande no? – suspiro la castaña

-Si yo también me hago siempre la misma pregunta –dijo Scorpius sonriendo tratando de animar un poco a la muchacha – Pero ahora seremos por lo menos un poco mas en la cena de Navidad no?

-Mmm, A todo esto Draco tiene idea de lo que es la navidad? – pregunto burlonamente Taylor

-Me imagino que si, hasta compra el mismo el árbol – Respondió Divertido el rubio mientras localizaba a lo lejos a sus padres

-Scor, Taylor! - Escucharon la voz de Rose atrás de ellos, haciéndolos voltear instintivamente

-Que paso Rose?- pregunto el muchacho preocupado al ver que su novia corría hacia ellos

-Chicos yo se que mañana pasarán la noche buena en familia, pero tal vez podrían ir a la cena de navidad al día siguiente, nana Molly prepara la tarta de Melaza que te gusta tanto.

-No creo que haya ningún problema con mis padres- respondió el joven Malfoy – Tu quieres ir?-le pregunto a Taylor, recibiendo la sonrisa emocionada de la castaña quien aceptaba gustosa.

-Bueno entonces los esperamos – Se despidió finalmente Rose, con un beso volado a ambos.

-Bueno ahora si busquemos a papa para irnos de aquí me imagino que tu y mama querrán hacer muchas compras – expreso Scorpius rodando los ojos, ante lo obvio de lo antes dicho, a menos de unos metros se encontraba Draco Malfoy y Astoria quienes caminaban al encuentro de los dos jóvenes quienes como si se leyeran el pensamiento se miraron y después de una sonrisa cómplice se dirigieron al mayor de los rubios

-DRACOLIN!!! –gritaron al unísono corriendo hacia el aludido con los brazos abiertos en señal de querer compartir un abrazo, dejando Draco paralizado

-Astoria te dije que esto era contagioso- dijo Malfoy a su esposa quien contenía una carcajada al ver el rostro desencajado de su marido, quien a pesar de todo pronostico, se unió en un abrazo de tres con los muchachos con la expresión mas tierna que le había visto en muchos años…

25 de Diciembre en la Madriguera….

-Estas segura que dejaste algo en el callejón Diagon? Renegaba Scorpius mientras veía como el chofer de la familia hacia levitar todos los regalos hacia la puerta de la Madriguera- menos mal que teníamos alguien disponible para que nos traiga, ya que con toda esta cantidad de paquetes, ninguna chimenea no hubiese permitido transportarnos.

-Dime, yo que culpa tengo que tu familia política sea tan grande!!, no pensarías aparecerte con las manos vacías ,no imbecil? – Respondió burlona Zabini- menos mal que nos tienes a Tori y a mí para pensar en esos detalles- aclaro la castaña antes de sobreparar en la puerta de la inmensa y extraña casa que a su entender solo de una manera mágica no cedía ante la ley de gravedad por lo desigual de su arquitectura.

-Taylor, recuerda que no debes hacer mención de mi relación con Rose- dijo Scorpius como quien le indica aun niño que debe portarse bien en una reunión

-Ya te dije que no diré nada y si sigues insistiendo, mañana lo vas a ver publicado en el profeta!!!-Amenazo Zabini- mientras escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta.

-Hola Scorpius, Bienvenido – Saludaba Harry Potter desde el otro lado de la puerta –

-Buenas tardes Señor Potter – respondía el saludo un sonriente Scorpius- Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Y tu debes de ser Taylor, verdad?

-Si señor, feliz Navidad- contesto sonriente al hombre de los ojos verdes que los recibía con una sonrisa amable –Usted es el papa de Albus, cierto? Tiene los mismos ojos bonitos – Dijo la muchacha mientras entraba a la estancia sin percatarse siquiera del rubor que había provocado en Harry con su acostumbrados comentarios tan sueltos de huesos.

-Hey Scor! Feliz Navidad,-saludo Albus casi tirándose de las escaleras de la sala-Rose!!! Ya llego Taylor- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la castaña quien soltó una sonrisita burlona

-Claro como si Rose a la que quisiese ver es a mi- susurro Taylor al rubio

-Claro que te quería ver a ti también, eres mi invitada no? – Dijo Rose saliendo de la cocina sonriente y abrazando a Taylor- Feliz Navidad!!, para ti también Scorpius que gusto tenerles aquí – saludo la pelirroja con un leve abrazo haciendo notar que su padre estaba cerca.

-Y después dicen que la cínica soy yo, que horror!!! – bromeaba Taylor por lo bajo haciendo ruborizar al par de enamorados.

-Rose tal vez no tenga tiempo mas tarde de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo el rubio entregándole un estuche verde.

-Gracias!!!-Un relicario de oro con mis Iniciales ( RW), amor esto es demasiado- dijo sorprendida Rose

-Preciosa , es lo mínimo que te mereces

-También es mágico- interrumpió Taylor, generando que la pelirroja la mire asustada, recordando el ultimo incidente con el diario – si dentro de unos años la W se invertirá y formara una M, no es lindo!!- sonrió la castaña haciendo alusión que esperaba que dentro de unos años sus amigos llegasen a casarse –Albus esta este es para ti – es para que la comiences a usar hoy día- sonrió divertida la castaña, posando mientras Albus descubría que su regalo era una video filmadora

-Wow!! Cuando vaya a Hogwarts le haré un hechizo para que se recarguen las baterías, y esas cosas – menciono el pelinegro aun sorprendido por el regalo que acababa de recibir de sus amigos

Los chicos se acercaron a la sala donde estaba toda la familia reunida y Rose pudo notar la felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de Taylor al ver el ambiente navideño en el lugar y sobre todo tanta gente reunidos bajo un mismo techo.

-Taylor!!! Que bueno que estas acá – grito Lily pasando entre la gente para abrazar a la castaña

-Hey Lily!!no me podía perder lo que tanto me habías contado – Dijo sonriente Taylor, respondiéndole el abrazo a la mas pequeña de las pelirrojas

-Ven te presento a mis tías y a Victoire, mi prima mayor a ella no la conoces

-Jajaja no, pero también esta en mi lista de regalos.

-Que??!! No habrás traído regalos para todos? –dijo horrorizada la menor de los Potters

-Claro que si! Taylor Zabini jamás llega a una reunión con las manos vacías, además lo hice con mucho gusto, Scorpius me dio detalle de todos.

-Pero los malacostumbraras, Taylor – mostró su desacuerdo Lily.

-Lily , créeme que este es el dinero mejor gastado de mi vida, vale la pena si la paso en un ambiente tan familiar, cosa que no es muy común en mi vida

-Pero Taylor no necesitas traer regalos para pasarla con nosotros

-Es un regalo que yo misma me hago, no sabes con el gusto que lo hago- finalizo la castaña guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña pelirroja – quien le devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa y la arrastro hacia donde se ubicaban todas las mujeres de su familia en la sala para presentarles a la nueva amiga de la familia .

-Esta insoportable con la navidad – dijo Scorpius a Rose refiriéndose a su mejor amiga – No solo ha hecho compras en el callejón Diagon, si no que llevo a mi madre a tiendas muggles, mi padre aun esta tratando de entender que es una tarjeta de crédito – rió Scorpius recordando la cara de su padre mientras Astoria relataba entusiasmada todo lo que había visto en el mundo común y corriente.

-Es una loca que se hace querer- dijo Rose con ternura acerca de Zabini – mira a Lucy y a Lily acaban de encontrar a su ídolo.

-No tengo duda de eso – intervino Scorpius- hasta mi padre con todo lo que reniega con ello, la adora y mi madre, la tiene como la hija prometida, pero no me puedo quejar, con ella nunca se sabe que va a pasar y eso hace que mi casa no parezca un lugar solitario

-Rose!!!-Llamo Zabini - ayúdame a repartir los regalos que hemos traído con Scorpius.

-Ya voy Taylor – dijo la pelirroja, lanzando una mirada de " el deber me llama" a su novio

-Les tengo que decir a tooooodos señor y señora Weasley? Es un poco repetitivo no?

-Jajaja Claro que no!!, diles por sus nombres, eso les hace sentirse joven – señalo divertida Rose

-Perfecto comencemos…a no este es de tu abuelo, aquí hay canas de por medio- aclaro Zabini- Don Arthur, su regalo.

-Oh querida no era necesario – Dijo el patriarca Weasley avergonzado por la molestia de la muchacha.

-Por favor, no vuelvan a decir eso, Scorpius y yo lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño en retribución a las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros y es que como comprenderán, no somos muy asiduos a demostraciones de afecto, cada quien tiene su modo de demostrarlo no? –pronuncio Taylor haciendo que todos los presentes le devolvieran el gesto con una sonrisa amable y divertida por lo elocuencia de la castaña

-Oh por Merlín!! Le has regalado a mi abuelo una Notebook con Internet móvil!!! – exclamo Albus – Nos jodimos, nunca mas lo sacaremos de ahí – Rió el pelinegro, mientras toda su familia lo imitaba, mientras veían la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del mayor de la familia.

-Ahora toca… como?-escuchando lo que le decía Rose –a si! Nana Molly-quien inmediatamente abrió su regalo encontrándose un chal elaborado de finos hilos egipcios y que no dudo en comenzar a usar..y así continuaron los regalos:

Bill recibió un estuche porta varitas de cuero grabado

Fleur unos finos guantes mágicos que cambiaban de color de acuerdo al color del vestido

Victoire un set completo de lo mas fino de maquillaje mágico,

Charlie unos modernísimos lentes contra fuego de dragones

Audrey, un perfume de esencia de flores mágicas

Percy un maletín de piel de Dragón

Molly un maletín de sanadora con elementos básicos

Ginny un estuche con cepillo peine y espejo de plata

Angelina un set de baño con espuma relajante y cremas desestresantes

Lucy unos finos pendientes de plata

Lily y Roxane un teléfono celular de ultima generación

Hugo y Louis un mp6 (N/A recuerden que Taylor vivió estudio en Salem y estaba también ligada a el mundo Muggle por la cercanía con la ciudad)

Dominique un abrigo muy femenino, pero bastante abrigador, lo que hizo que la menor de las veelas la mirase extrañada

-Es para que no te afecte el frío en Bulgaria – aclaro Taylor con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Dominique se ruborizara a mas no poner y que su padre se atorara ante la idea que una de sus princesas estuviese de novia con el hijo de Krum, recibiendo unas palmadas en la espalda de un divertidísimo Ron Weasley

-No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace que el pequeño Búlgaro este con tu hija y no con la mía – Rió Ron haciendo que Bill lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y Taylor se muerda la lengua para evitar decirle que aun no cante gloria

A Harry le toco un Wisky de fuego añejado de 150 años, edición única con un sublime toque de melaza (N/A que se le puede regalar al ex niño que vivió, que es rico y lo tiene todo…que se emborrache por sus logros jejeje).

-No lo puedo creer, esta edición es única – afirmo Harry – Gracias chicos, tengan por seguro que no lo compartiré con nadie, lo siento gente, es mi regalo – dijo sonriente el hombre de la cicatriz en la frente.

-Te voy a amar toda mi vida!! Donde conseguiste este frasco de verrugas de ranas pigmeas del Manu – Pregunto excitado George – He estado buscando esto para un proyecto por años pero no las podía conseguir.

-Tengo muy buenos amigos en América del Sur – dijo Taylor sonriente – Cuando necesite algo páseme la voz

-Un original de la única edición de los grandes misterios de la magia autografiada por el autor!!! – grito Hermione saltando como una niña- es..es.. como la Biblia del mundo mágico, oh por Dios, no puedo esperar a leerlo – Gracias Taylor, Scorpius

-No es nada- respondieron al mismo tiempo los aludidos

-Esto es para Ron – dijo Taylor con una sonrisa que presagiaba la reacción del pelirrojo padre de su amiga.

-Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín!!! – exclamo Ron rompiendo el papel de regalo- Una Quaffle autografiada por todos los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons – Ron estaba extasiado viendo el balón.

-Se de muy buena fuente que para la siguiente temporada tendrán las mejores contrataciones del medio –intervino Scorpius con aire intelectual , haciendo que la emoción de Ron se acrecenté

-Si, papi Draco esta tras eso… Ron!, te puedo decir así no?- dijo la castaña haciendo que su rubio amigo palideciera de tal manera ante lo que podía salir de un tema de conversación entre Zabini y su suegro

-Claro claro, dime Ron

-Yo hasta ahora no entiendo como te puedes seguir llevando mal con mi Dracolin, en serio, si te dieras cuenta ,que cosas en común tienen- menciono relajada la castaña, mientras Ron cavilaba las posibilidades de que el se pudiera parecer a su eterno enemigo.

-Que el me diga comadreja y yo lo llame hurón?- pregunto en un tono calmado que sorprendió a mas de uno

-Bueno aparte del hecho que ambos creían que estudiaban en un zoológico- lo regaño Taylor- haciendo que el pelirrojo sonría ante la desfachatez de la muchacha – noo! me refería a que al parecer los dos se deberían abrazar a llorar cada vez que los Chudleys pierden, tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos cuando se menciona ese equipo en su presencia, debería de verlo que mal le queda vestirse de naranja, pero insiste, es un caso perdido.

-No me imagino a...como le dices?

-Dracolin

-Eso no me imagino a Dracolin!!! vestido de Naranja y apoyando a los Chudley.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Ron- intervino Taylor- Por cierto Blaise tiene un Palco en el estadio y como nadie lo utiliza, quedan cordialmente invitados cuando ustedes deseen , de paso seria muy buena oportunidad para que veas que mis ideas no son tan descabelladas

Taylor había logrado parte de su cometido, a Ronald Weasley le importo poco que el padre de Scorpius estuviera tras la contratación de jugadores de su equipo favorito , estaba mas emocionado que niño con escoba de lujo nueva, vería el campeonato en primera fila así se la pasara abrazado celebrando con el Hurón Botador

Mientras tanto en el carpot de la casa, James, conversaba con Ted sobre lo emocionante que había resultado la academia de Aurores mientras Fred estaba pegado como una lapa a la ventana que daba a la sala de la casa.

-No es por nada , pero la nueva "hermanita " de Malfoy esta mas que buena.- intervino por fin Fred

-Cual hermanita? – pregunto Teddy- La que te llamo Disminuido mental la vez que fuiste con tus padres a Hogwarts – Se Burlo del castaño el metamorfomago

-Fred!! Tú le contaste? – dijo con rabia James mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su primo

-Estas loco!!, te recuerdo que Albus también estaba presente cuando te lo dijo, el se debe de haber encargado de divulgarlo a toda la familia, eso tiene olor a venganza jajaja

-Así que esa chica te ha hecho perder los estribos Jaimmie?- bufo Ted- tengo que conocer a tal personaje- dijo el muchacho acercándose a la ventana – Oye no jodas!! Esta lindisima y tiene encantado a toooodos los miembros de la familia, incluyendo a mi padrino y al tío Ron que la miran embobados jajaja, mmm Nana Molly nos esta llamando James, hora de enfrentarte a tu verdugo

-No es mi verdugo!!!, no es nadie para mi, así que no tiene porque afectarme –aclaro el castaño- Vamos entremos!!

Los tres muchachos entraron a la sala, cuando Taylor terminaba de invitara toda la familia al palco de su padre en el estadio.

-Basta con una serpiente en la familia para que se multipliquen!!- dijo socarronamente James mirando a la nueva invitada.

-JAMES!!! –llamaron la atención Harry, Ginny y Nana Molly apoyados de la miradas de reproche que lanzaron todos los miembros de su familia haciendo que el muchacho se quede con el sabor amargo de su frustrada broma.

-Ted y Fred esto es para ustedes – dijo Rose entregando los presentes que Taylor le alcanzo

-Wow un set de limpieza para escobas!!, gracias – dijo el alto pelirrojo

-Esta chaqueta de cuero va muy bien con la moto que mi padrino me va a prestar, no Harry? - dijo emocionado Teddy viendo el rostro sonriente de Harry, para luego posar una mirada de gratitud en la castaña.

-James, no creas que me olvide de ti, también tengo un regalo con tu nombre – Dijo con voz inocente Taylor, lo cual hizo sentir aun mas abochornado a James – apenas lo vi pensé en que era ideal para ti – finalizo Taylor, entregándole el paquete y siguiendo de largo para salir por la puerta donde hace unos minutos habían entrado los tres muchachos.

-Vamos ábrelo!!- sugirió Fred, revisando al milímetro su regalo, James desgarro el papel y de pronto se quedo estático con la mirada fija en lo que había debajo de la envoltura, solo escuchaba la risa contenida de sus dos primos que tenia al lado, para darse vuelta sobre sus pasos y salir hecho un energúmeno a la caza de la causante de su muy mal humor.

-Que Mierda significa esto? – Pregunto James furioso, jalando a la castaña del brazo asiéndola girar abruptamente.

-Es tu regalo Potter – dijo Taylor con una mirada inocente – no me vas a decir que una muñeca inflable no es perfecta para ti – cambio de tono la muchacha con una sonrisa de medio lado ( esta chica parece hasta hija de Draco jajaja) – Nunca la escucharas quejarse de que tan malo podrás llegar a ser en la cama y además es tan hueca como tu – sentencio divertida, lo que hizo que a James le hirviera la sangre.

-Eres tan insufrible que ni siquiera tus padres te quieren cerca, por eso huyen de ti- escupió James en un ataque de furia, que provoco que la castaña al oír esto tensara la mandíbula y se apagara todo brillo de diversión en sus ojos verdes grisáceos, haciéndolo reaccionar por la barbaridad que acababa de decir – Lo siento, no debí de decir eso – se disculpo el mayor de los hijos del elegido

-Porque no te metes la lengua al culo Potter!! Tal vez le encuentres mejor uso- chillo Zabini- claramente herida por lo que acababa de decir el muchacho.

-Ya te dije que lo siento – repitió James

-No me interesa Potter, es mas retiro mi insufrible presencia de tu vista!!!- dijo la castaña, haciendo el intento de alejarse de James

-Hey chicos que hacen acá?- pregunto Rose que llegaba con Scorpius

-No se porque carajos no me puedo mover de aquí?-chillaba Taylor furiosa

-Taylor! Están debajo de un muerdago mágico, no podrás salir de ahí si no se besan- Taylor y James alzaron la vista incrédulos para encontrarse con Horror al causante de su desgracia

-Ni muerta!!!- Exclamo Zabini

-Pues así vas a terminar si nos quedamos mucho tiempo acá, nos va a dar hipotermia, necia! Gruño James.

-Odio los muerdagos- proclamó la castaña

-Pues yo desde ahora también, nos besamos o no? – pregunto James mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos verdes gris de la morena y aunque le costara aceptarlo eran muy bonitos y se daba cuenta que los labios de la muchacha estaban tomando un tono violáceo por el frío

-Aggg que me queda – arremetió la castaña, cerrando fuertemente los ojos esperando que su desdicha (no para mi) se acabara y fue cuando James unió por unos segundo sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica los hiciera estremecerse, para luego de separarse bruscamente ambos se quedaran mirando fijamente – Bueno creo que cumplido el castigo ya me puedo ir, verdad? –pregunto Taylor a los presentes – De James no recibió respuesta alguna, el muchacho la seguía viendo fijamente, mientras que Rose afirmaba con la cabeza bastante incomoda por la situación que contemplaba, los dos castaños rompieron el contacto visual y cada uno emprendió su camino hacia los lados opuestos.

-Me parece que tengo un De Javu – dijo con un poco de sorna Scorpius – se parecen a una parejita que conocí hace un tiempo

-Si amor, se a lo que te refieres, ojala que terminen queriéndose tanto como ellos, no?

-Eso es imposible, nadie se quiere tanto como ellos- respondió el rubio dándole un fugaz beso a su novia, cuidando que su suegro no los descubriera….

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aca y van a seguir leyendo las aventuras de este grupo adorable, si son nuevos y han pasado ya un tiempo desde que lo publique, sigan mandando sus comentarios, es gratificante que la gente siga dando sus opiniones para animarme a seguir escribiendo y sobre todo que les parecio el fic.**

**Las quiero mucho y recuerden …la magia nos une**


	22. Bonus

**Hola gente linda!!!!**

**A continuación les traigo el Bonus prometido, es mas que nada un enlace con la segunda temporada de mi fic que tanto han apoyado y espero que lo sigan haciendo con la segunda parte.**

**Me he permitido invitar a mi amiga Diluz a ser parte de esta entrevista, ya que de no ser por ella este fic no estaria publicado y no lo estaria avanzando (Me ha tenido bajo amenaza de pistola jajaja).**

**Esta de mas decirle que las quiero a todas y que si paso lista, espere el review de Nina-co pero debe de estar ocupadisisma y la entiendo, asi que espero que ninguna de las que hasta ahora me han apoyado incanzablemente me abandonen!!! Y para los que ingresan a leer recien no importa que ya este terminada esta temporada, sigan escribiendo esa es la mejor paga que uno puede tener.**

**Un beso **

**Entrevista**

-Chicos, me acabo de enterar que nos van a mudar de fic y nos quieren hacer una entrevista – dijo entusiasmado Albus

-Pero porque si íbamos tan bien!! – exclamo Scorpius

-Si pero se esta haciendo largo, además dice la creadora del fic que ya estamos creciendo y que necesita cambiarnos de categoría – explico Albus.

-Eso significa que va a ver más acción para nosotros? – dijo picaramente James

-Aja!!! – respondió de la misma manera Albus

-Benditos sean los que escriben!!, que nos digan a que hora empezamos!!! – exclamo eufórico Scorpius

-Ya puede empezar a entrevistarnos, señorita – agrego Albus hablando al aire

-Voz en off: Bueno chicos tomen asiento que vamos a empezar, Diluz ya estas lista para la entrevista?

**Diluz: si todo listo ,4,3,2,1 al aire**

**Diluz: Scorpius cuéntanos como ves tu evolución a través del fic**

**Scorpius:** Bueno, yo empecé siendo un muchacho bastante tímido , a pesar de que mi padre es Draco Malfoy, pero a pesar de que muchos me ven casi como un clon de el por mi parecido físico, he de admitir que soy diferente en muchos aspectos y obvio que mas guapo que el, por ejemplo yo no hago diferencia de sangre, ni de estratos sociales, eso esta muy claro, me hice amigo de Albus a la primera y contra todo pronostico me enamore de Rose Weasley como un loco, Gracias a Merlín mi padre fue bastante comprensivo en ambos casos y tanto el como mi madre me alientan en mi relación

**James:** Malfoy es una entrevista para el fanfiction no para la BBC!!!

**Scorpius:** ya lo se!!!Pero que quieres que haga esta en mis genes

**Diluz: y Que esperas en la siguiente parte del Fic Scorpius?**

**Scorpius:** Pues obviamente que Rose y yo maduremos en la relación y que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, mi suegro me permita seguir con vida y en el futuro podamos formalizar

**James:** Que aburrido que eres Malfoy!!!

**Diluz: James como piensa que te ven los seguidores del fic?**

**James:** pues obviamente me ven como el muchacho guapo e interesante que soy, además de modesto

**Todos los demás:** seee see como no!!!

**James :** shhhh!! Bueno además, todos saben que soy después de mi padre el mejor capitán que podrá tener Gryffindor…Sorry Rose…y bueno muy pronto uno de los mejores aurores

**Taylor:** Por favor en la próxima parte que lo dejen mudo!!!!!! Porque tarado ya es!!!!

**Diluz: Y que esperas para la siguiente parte?**

**James:** que le saquen mas provecho a mi presencia, aunque para serte sincero, (bajando la voz en plan de secreteo con la entrevistadora) esto es mas que nada una fachada, ya me canse de estar siempre de picaflor quiero a alguien con la que me sienta bien y que sea la madre de mis hijos tu entiendes

**Diluz :y Alguna candidata?**

**James:** No hasta ahora, no…creo….

**Diluz: Rose eres la chica estudiosa que todos creemos que eres?**

**Rose:** Pues la verdad si me gusta leer, pero creo que he tenido un poco de presion familiar, tu sabes mi mama es un cerebro andando (aunque creo que le encanta memorizar todo) y mi padre ve todo esto como una competencia, pero sinceramente , no pienso descuidar la parte afectiva y personal por los estudios ahh y mucho menos el quidditch, vamos por la copa de casas este año que viene definitivamente

**Lily:** así se habla prima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Diluz :que expectativas tienes para la próxima temporada del fic**

**Rose:** Pues yo creo que se verán muchos cambios con respecto a nuestros personajes, vamos a ir creciendo y podremos ver que caminos tomaremos también después de la escuela y todos como personas y obviooo que me quiero casar con Scorp…pero no le digas no quiero que se asuste!!!!

**Diluz: Albus siempre has tenido un perfil un poco bajo, cuéntanos que opinas al respecto?**

**Albus:** la verdad es que el parecido con mi padre es mi karma, parece que como el tuvo toda la acción en los libros de J.K a mi me toca pasar un poco de segundón, pero me he reunido con la escritora y me ha prometido ponerle un poco mas de emoción a mi vida.

**Diluz: Te has sentido opacado por tus hermanos en algún momento?**

**Albus:** no la verdad que no cada uno tiene su personalidad definida, pero no puedo negar que al ser el mini Harry Potter me hace pasar como el mas querido por todas las fans de mi padre

**Diluz: Lily nos sorprendió a muchos que estuvieses enamorada de Lyssander Scamander y no como muchas suponen de Scorpius Malfoy?**

**Lily:** Nooo, Scorp y Rose están hechos el uno para el otro, además no hay nada mas divertido que pensar en la cara de mi tío Ron cuando se entere, en mi caso hubiese sido mucho mas fácil, mi padre es mas relajado al respecto y bueno con Lyssander, el problema es que el aun no se da por enterado que me gusta, míralo anda pensando en sabrá Merlín que criatura rara, creo que en la siguiente parte me tendré que poner firme y aclararle las cosas de una buena vez

**Diluz: Hanna, te has convertido en parte del trío terremoto, que se siente tener de suegro al elegido**

**Hanna:** Bueno, la verdad es que yo me divierto mucho tal y como van las cosas, es decir soy parte del alboroto, pero aun no hay nada que me afecte directamente, aunque creo que en la segunda parte, eso va a cambiar un poco y es que de todas maneras estoy en el ojo de la tormenta siendo amiga de Rose y Taylor , novia de Albus y nuera del elegido es un poco estresante

**Diluz: Taylor, eres la chica nueva y de pronto cobraste protagonismo, que opinas de eso?**

**Taylor:** Lo que pasa es que tiene que ver mucho con mi personalidad, soy bastante metida, me afecta lo que le pasa a los demás y la verdad no soy de las personas que se callen las cosas por diplomacia y bueno, la gente me ha visto un poco como la justiciera o la aclara enrollo de esto, además he escuchado por ahí que muchos me identifican con unos merodeadores que hubieron por Hogwarts en otras épocas

**Diluz: que esperas en la siguiente temporada?**

**Taylor:** bueno espero, que no me saquen del fic, jajaja me he encariñado con todos, me encanta sacarle canas verdes a mi papi Draco que ha venido a vernos …Hola Papi…jajaja no le gusta que le mande saludos…bueno y seguirle haciendo la vida a cuadritos al imbecil de James, que se cree el súper galanazo, oseeeaaa no se quien le ha mentido de esa manera?...Diluz?...Diluz!!! Deja de mirar tanto a mi papi Draco que a Tori no le va a gustar nada ojo eh!!!

**Diluz: ejem perdón si si..Bueno chicos algo que le quieran decir a todos los seguidores de este fic?**

**Scorpius:** bueno que los esperamos en la siguiente temporada titulada " La otra mitad del alma" por este mismo canal

**Rose:** no se lo pueden perder, va a estar muy interesante, nos verán crecer en todos los sentidos

**James:** van a encontrar mucha acción

**Hanna:** habrá también algo de Drama

**Albus:** y Secretos nunca antes revelados

**Lily:** y mucho romance…y pasión ohh si… nos han cambiado de categoría a publico mayor…

Imagínense!!!

**Taylor:** ya saben , háganos parte de sus vidas , porque ustedes ya son parte de la nuestra

**Todos:** Los esperamos !!!!!!

**Diluz: muchas gracias, entonces los veremos a partir de la próxima semana en "La otra mitad del alma", los dejo para que sigan gozando de su verano, para todas las suscriptoras, me despido no sin antes recomendarles que sigan leyendo a mi amiga MakiMalfoy y dejándole los Reviews que son la paga perfecta a su inspiración y por lo que según sus palabras hacen que nos siga trayendo las aventuras y desventuras de este grupo adorable de jovencitos que salieron de la imaginación de J.K y que cada quien le da un poco de vida… hasta la próxima edición…Bye**

**Y que siga la magia!!!!**


	23. AVISO PARA QUIEN ESTE INTERESADAO

Niñas

Solo es para avisarles que ya esta publicada la continuación del fic que se llama " LA OTRA MITAD DEL ALMA" yo ayer la busque a ver si me salia como nueva pero fanfic me esta saboteando jajaja, ya saben , espero su cooperación y aliento como siempre.

Denle click a mi canal y ahi ya la encontraran lista para ser leida y comentada.

Se les quiere mucho mucho

MakiMalfoy


End file.
